Atrévete a sonreír
by Effy0Stonem
Summary: Hermione ha perdido a su esposo y siente que en este último año no ha vivido, no sabe como, está estancada. Oliver es el mejor futbolista de Inglaterra, pero su vida personal es un desastre, desde hace un año vive en automático, no hay sentimiento que lo avive, que lo llene. Es en este punto en donde dos corazones sin pensarlo se apoyan para atreverse a sonreír otra vez.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. Hoy vengo con una nueva historia de una de mis parejas favoritas. Son mi delirio desde que Oliver Wood se quedó asombrado con la forma en la que Hermione salvaba aquel partido de Quidditch. Y desde entonces no dejo de pensar en ellos dos como una posibilidad.**

**Traigo una historia de aprendizaje y de vivencias sumamente personales. Me inspiro tanto con todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor, estoy adorando escribir esta historia y espero que a alguno de ustedes también les agrade.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**AU sin magia.**

**Pareja: Oliver Wood / Hermione Granger**

**Advertencias: Rated M por futuras escenas. Personajes pueden llegar a ser OoC.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son creados por J.K. Rowling , la trama es mía._**

* * *

**Atrévete a sonreír**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

El camino a la iglesia es más rápido de lo que ella hubiese deseado. No es que el pueblo fuera tan grande para tardar en atravesarlo para llegar a esa vieja parroquia, pero Hermione hubiera preferido que condujeran lento, lo mas lento posible para poder asimilar todo lo que se le venía encima.

Mientras se acercaban por el estrecho camino, las ruedas de su viejo auto amenazaban con estancarse en el fango completamente enzoquetado, justo acababa de llover en aquel domingo de septiembre, como si el día mereciera volverse más deprimente con el clima gris y lluvioso, logrando dejar el camino peor que de costumbre.

Pide internamente que su auto se quede atascado para no tener que llegar a su destino.

A lo alto de aquella pequeña colina, se apreciaba la iglesia del pueblo de Ottery, la nostalgia la invade solo con mirar esa parroquia a lo lejos, no quiere acercarse más, no respira con normalidad y de a poco siente que empieza marearse. Sabe que todo es culpa de los nervios que este día detona.

Observa al pelirrojo que conduce su auto, ya que ella no se sentía con los sentidos al cien por ciento como para tomar el volante. Ni siquiera se sienta en la parte delantera. Ciertamente, si Bill no fuera conduciendo y lo estuviera haciendo ella, ya habría dado media vuelta y emprendido la huida mas epica que Ottery haya presenciado jamás.

—Espero que la troca de papá logre pasar el camino —comenta Bill mientras observa por el retrovisor a una vieja troca color naranja que los seguía por el maltratado camino, propiedad de Arthur Weasley—, no queremos llegar tarde.

Hermione solo asiente débilmente, fingiendo darle la razón. Pensaba en que si Dios existía, que tan solo hiciera que esa vieja camioneta se quedara atorada. Pero Dios no cumplía los caprichos de alguien solo por miedo, Ronald Weasley merecía celebrar con su familia su primer aniversario luctuoso y, a pesar de Hermione, nada evitaría que se llevara a cabo. Aunque la viuda estuviera aguantando no entrar en estado de ansiedad con la sola idea de entrar en esa iglesia.

—¿Mami?

Hermione deja de mirar por la ventana para mirar a la dueña de la vocecita que la llama. Su hija mayor está sentada a su lado, mirándola vivaz y segura, algo que le falta completamente a Hermione.

—Dime, Rose —logra decir y se felicita mentalmente por transmitir seguridad al momento de hablar. Sabe que tiene que sonar segura al menos con su propia hija.

—¿Vamos a visitar a mi papi?

Hasta Bill se paraliza al escuchar a su sobrina. Pero Hermione rara vez flaquea delante de Rose, aunque por dentro sienta que se está derrumbando.

—Así es cariño —responde mientras acerca a su hija para cargarla y sentarla en sus piernas. Ese contacto le inyecta el coraje que venía perdiendo desde que se despertó aquella mañana.

Rose solo tiene cinco años y es una niña completamente feliz. Puede que el haber perdido a su padre a tan temprana edad, no la hicieran asimilar el dolor que conllevaba una pérdida de esta magnitud. Rose era una bomba de felicidad y fuerza.

Junto con su hijo Hugo, se habían convertido en la única fuerza que ha acompañado a Hermione durante éste último año.

Necesita aferrarse a ellos, si no, ¿a qué lo haría?

••••

La ceremonia se encuentra justo a unos minutos de terminar. Rose no suelta la mano de su madre en ningún momento y Hermione lo agradece enormemente. A pesar de estar rodeada de toda la familia Weasley, sabe que necesita algo que la haga mantenerse firme en ese momento, aunque solo sea la mano pequeña de su hija. A pasado un año desde que su marido está muerto, y aún no logra avanzar, sigue estancada en los mismos sentimientos e inseguridades.

Ya no reconoce a la Hermione Granger que solía ser.

Hermione observa a Molly, de pie a unas personas de distancia, mientras carga en brazos a Hugo. Dos años menor que Rose, y se pregunta si su hijo recordará algo de su padre con el paso del tiempo. Es curioso pensar en ese tipo de pensamientos estando dentro de una iglesia, donde debe sentir calma, pero lo único que percibe es una inmensa soledad y pensamientos vacíos.

Cuando todo termina. Hermione logra soltar todo el aire que estaba conteniendo, camina deprisa hacia la salida sin soltar a Rose de la mano, como si al salir la calma volviera a ella y todo mejorara. Sostiene firmemente su abrigo contra su pecho para evitar que se le abra con el ligero viento de ese día, está afuera al fin, pero todo es igual, la tristeza es la misma.

Pronto, se le unen los Weasley junto con Harry. Todos llevan el semblante sombrío, pero Hermione siente que ninguno se acerca a sentir ni la mitad del dolor que viene sintiendo a diario.

—¡La cena será en la madriguera! —anuncia de pronto Arthur a todos los que los acompañaban—, tengan cuidado en el camino, empieza a oscurecer.

Nuevamente, llega sin ningún inconveniente a su destino. Baja de su auto con Rose en brazos ya que se ha quedado dormida, entra a la madriguera para llevarla a la habitación que años atrás perteneció a Ron. La deja en la cama mientras le echa encima el edredón del Puddlemere United, el equipo favorito de fútbol del pelirrojo.

Mira alrededor de la habitación, todo ahí es el reflejo de lo que solía ser Ron, y Hermione lucha consigo misma para no elegir quedarse ahí y abandonar a todos los presentes en la reunión en honor a su difunto esposo.

Hace una año que Ron falleció. Recuerda el momento en el que fue notificada. Ottery se había visto azotado por una fuerte tormenta. Las olas se estrellaban con furia en la costa, el panorama se veía deplorable para el pueblo. Aquella noche, los hermanos Weasley salieron de sus hogares dispuestos a auxiliar a sus vecinos. Hermione nunca imaginó que el momento en el que vio salir a Ron por la puerta de su casa, sería la última vez que vería a su marido con vida.

El mar iracundo le arrebató al amor de su vida. Fue el mismo mar quien, a la mañana siguiente, arrastró el cuerpo sin vida de Ronald Weasley a las costas de Ottery. Dejando a Hermione a la deriva, la brújula de pronto ya no tenía un rumbo concreto.

La energía con que había actuado a lo largo del último año, la obtuvo gracias a sus hijos, Rose y Hugo.

Decidió permanecer en la casa que ella y Ron habían comprado, se encontraba a no más de veinte minutos de la madriguera. Estar cerca de los pelirrojos dolía en ocasiones, en cada uno de ellos veía a su esposo. Pero no podía darles la espalda, ellos fueron su pilar antes del horrible suceso, y todos dejaron claro que lo seguirían siendo por siempre.

El sonido de su estómago la hizo recordar el hambre que tenía. Le dio un último vistazo a su hija y bajó a la sala con los demás.

El murmullo de los presentes la inunda, por lo que decide pasar de largo la sala de estar y se mete directo a la cocina. Hay té recién hecho, se sirve una taza y se sienta en una de las sillas de la larga mesa. Siente como las manos le tiemblan cuando da un sorbo. Este día le trae tantos recuerdos.

Debería ser menos complicado después de un año. Pero, no lo es.

—¿Es peor que el día del funeral?

Voltea sobresaltada hacia la puerta. Harry Potter la mira, tratando de brindarle una sonrisa "seria". Ni tan entusiasta para no faltarle al respeto, ni una mueca tan triste para no hacerla sentir peor.

—Lo es —contesta mientras fija la vista en la taza de té.

—Tomará tiempo —se acerca a su amiga y se hinca a su lado, tomando su mano para infundirle algo de ánimo—, te aseguro que el próximo año será mejor.

Hermione no contesta, ni siquiera lo mira. Harry la comprende, no ha sido sencillo para él asimilar que su mejor amigo ya no está, hay veces que mira su nombre en su agenda del celular y quiere presionarlo para poder hablar con él y contarle como va el día. Si para Harry es complicado, es mucho peor para la castaña.

—Lo dudo —susurra para sí misma mientras observa como Harry sale de la cocina. Dejándola sola para permitirle llorar a su marido una vez más.

••••

El sonido de un pájaro lo despierta a tempranas horas de la mañana, seguramente ha elegido su ventana para ponerse a cantar. ¿Había pájaros en Londres durante el frío septiembre? ¿Porqué justamente iba a despertarlo en un día en el que desea seguir durmiendo? Su noche fue desastrosa, no durmió casi nada, y ahora ese maldito pájaro no deja de cantar.

Se revuelve entre las finas sábanas de su cama, era inútil intentar dormir de nuevo. Saca su cabeza y observa la ventana, a través de las persianas se observa que aún es de madrugada. Se siente agotado y frustrado. Pero decide salir de la cama de una vez.

Es ahí cuando se percata que Katie no está en su lado de la cama, se extraña, siempre es Oliver quien despierta primero. No puede darle más importancia, el pájaro sigue cantando y no recuerda desde qué momento este tipo de sonidos lo alteran para no dejarlos pasar.

Se acerca a la ventana y la abre de golpe. El pobre animal sale volando para alejarse del temperamento del hombre. Oliver observa al ave alejarse temerosa de él y al instante se siente mal por su arrebato. Fue solo un bello canto lo que no lo dejó dormir, pero al parecer su mala noche lo hizo reaccionar mal.

Cierra la ventana, el frío le empieza a calar en el rostro. Sale de la habitación mientras se pone una sudadera. Espera encontrar a Katie en el departamento, pero no hay rastro de su esposa. Mira el reloj, debe comenzar a vestirse para ir a sus entrenamientos. Decide ponerse manos a la obra, entra al baño para tomar un ducha, y lo primero que observa es una nota pegada en el espejo. Katie sabe que lo primero que Oliver haría antes de desayunar era bañarse, por lo que eligió inteligentemente donde pegar ese pequeño papel.

Estaré en la oficina, regreso hasta tarde. No me esperes.

Son las únicas palabras que su esposa le ha dedicado. Hace bola la nota en su puño y lo tira a la basura. Le gustaría darle más importancia a esa escasa línea escrita. Pero no lo hace.

Continúa con su ducha, las prácticas comenzarán pronto y debe atravesar toda una ciudad con el tráfico del lunes, por lo que tiene que darse prisa.

No sabe cuando sus prioridades cambiaron. Cuándo fue que el canto de un pájaro lo comenzó a perturbar más que las pocas palabras que su esposa comenzaba a dedicarle.

••••

Logra llegar antes de que comience la práctica en las instalaciones del Puddlemere United. El estadio se encuentra situado en el al suroeste de Londres, cerca de lo que es Chelsea. En todo el trayecto, Oliver conduce con cautela, odia ser reconocido por la prensa. Hay ocasiones en las que es perseguido por algún fotógrafo ansioso de conocer qué sucede con la larga pero seria relación que tiene con Katie. Al parecer, no generar chismes personales logra que las revistas estén más pendientes de su vida, esperando ser los primeros en encontrar algo imperfecto en la vida del famoso futbolista Oliver Wood.

Katie Bell, su esposa, es una grandiosa fisioterapeuta. Fue así como la conoció hace ya cuatro años. Katie llegó como practicante para el Puddlemere, pero pronto su talento, dedicación y buenos resultados lograron que el Chudley Cannons la contratara como fisioterapeuta oficial. Si, el Chudley es el equipo rival de Oliver. Pero él ya estaba muy enamorado y comprometido con Katie para permitir que este nuevo empleo los separara.

Vuelve en sí y despeja su mente de su ahora distante esposa. Se preocupa más por no llegar a tiempo para su calentamiento antes de que comience el entrenamiento con todo el equipo.

Entra a las instalaciones de concentración, ubicadas a un costado del colosal estadio.

—¡Capitán! —en cuanto entra es recibido por un entusiasta Dean Thomas, defensa del equipo—. Llegas tarde Wood, lo tuyo es aparecerte desde las siete de la mañana —menciona mientras observa su reloj de muñeca, ocho treinta de la mañana.

—Tráfico —es lo que responde Wood. Es una persona de pocas palabras, y prefiere decir eso a comentar que no durmió por estar inmiscuido en un asunto con Katie.

Ingresan al área de vestidores, varios compañeros ya se encuentran llegando también. Oliver se apresura para entrar al gimnasio antes que los demás, nada como una buena dosis de calentamiento antes de comenzar con la práctica grupal.

Llega al área de las caminadoras y decide ponerse a correr. La velocidad suele ser máxima, Oliver tiene una buena condición física y puede coordinarse bien a esa velocidad.

Mientras pasan los minutos, su mente regresa a la desastrosa noche. Sin dejar de correr, recuerda como a las diez de la noche, la alarma de ovulación de Katie lo despertó. A pesar de que su mujer sabe que a esa hora él se encuentra sumamente agotado por el entrenamiento, decide ponerse manos a la obra sobre un cansado Oliver; hay un bebé que concebir.

La piel morena de su mujer ya no despide ese fuego que en un inicio lo cautivó. Ni siquiera hay rastro de aquellos besos que solía brindarle, ahora Katie es solo partícipe de el intento de crear una vida, y Oliver ahora solo es la pistola de esperma, como oro líquido para su mujer.

No se le puede llamar sexo a lo que tuvieron esa noche, mucho menos hacer el amor. Solo es su cuerpo entregando la "mercancía" al otro cuerpo.

Tienen dos años de casados, dos años intentando tener un bebé. Y al parecer su cuerpo no decide brindarle lo que más desea a Katie. Es por eso que su distanciamiento dura casi todo un mes, haciendo que se unan solo cada noche que esa alarma suena.

Regresa en sí, Oliver sigue corriendo, ya van treinta minutos y él ni se ha percatado de eso. Comienza a sentir el peso de no haber dormido bien, y es ahí cuando recuerda que no desayunó. Sus deseos por dejar el departamento con la nota insípida de su esposa lo hicieron salir corriendo sin entrar a la cocina.

Un fuerte mareo lo inunda. Detiene inmediatamente la caminadora y se aferra fuerte a los costados de ésta con las manos. Comienza a temblar y las piernas definitivamente no pueden sostenerlo. Es cuando se da cuenta que puede que algo vaya mal.

Mira alarmado hacia la puerta para ver si alguien entra para socorrerlo, pero no hay nadie, a lo lejos a penas comienza a escuchar los pasos de sus compañeros acercarse, pero se oyen aún demasiado lejos. No sabe en qué momento se desploma y pierde el conocimiento de sí mismo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias a las dos personitas que agregaron a sus favoritos esta historia. **

* * *

**Atrévete a sonreír**

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

La mañana de aquel martes es fría y las nubes impiden el paso del sol, tuvo que abrigar bien a sus hijos antes de partir hacía el preescolar de Rose. Conduce, el tráfico es casi nulo en Ottery, lo que la hace sentir desesperación. Se ha dado cuenta, que en ese pueblo todo es quietud, y eso empeora a su soledad.

No quiere pensar tonterías, mira por el retrovisor a sus hijos y se aferra a ellos, eso es lo que ha hecho desde que Ron no está.

Hugo duerme en su silla de seguridad, mientras que Rose no deja de cantar la canción que en ese instante suena en la radio. Mira como su hija conserva esa felicidad que la hace querer cantar, hace mucho que Hermione no posee ni la mitad de alegría como para hablar con las personas, mucho menos para ponerse a cantar.

Pero lo hace, interactúa con el mundo, sale de su caparazón a diario. Todo por mantenerse entera y normal para sus hijos.

—Mami ¿cuándo podemos ir al mar? —pregunta Rose de repente sacando totalmente a Hermione de sus cavilaciones.

—Luego cariño —contesta en automático, pero al instante guarda silencio, dándose cuenta de su leve error. Sabe que ella no se sentirá capaz de estar tan cerca del agua que ahogó a Ron. Se ha llegado a imaginar estar cerca de las olas, del ruido natural que hace el mar y siempre se enfrenta a las mismas sensaciones; el miedo que la aterra y las ganas de hundirse en él, dejándose llevar por las frías olas. Niega firmemente, no se dejará llevar por sus miedos, aún conserva algo de fuerza. Por lo que resuelve al fin—. O podemos pedirle a tu tío Bill que te lleve el fin de semana.

—¡Pero yo quiero que me lleves tú! —insiste. Rose lleva exigiendo lo mismo desde hace meses y Hermione no se lo puede conceder. A pesar de tener al mar a menos de veinte minutos de retirado. La castaña sabe que su hija, en estos momentos, le pide algo imposible.

—Sabes que mamá le tiene miedo al mar, Rose.

—El miedo es para los débiles.

—Un momento jovencita —Hermione detiene el auto para voltear a ver a su hija que sonríe sabiendo que ha dicho algo sumamente inteligente y ha dejado a su madre asombrada—, ¿quién te dijo eso?

—Papá lo decía todo el tiempo.

Al instante la sonrisa de Hermione desaparece, no sentir miedo fue lo que hizo que Ron eligiera salir aquella noche a auxiliar a los demás. Ya no sabe si calificar eso como un pensamiento inteligente.

••••

Después de dejar a Rose, su siguiente parada es su negocio: el pub de Ottery. Estaciona su vehículo en el callejón que hay a un lado, donde siempre lo deja. Toma a su hijo en brazos para entrar al lugar lo más rápido posible para evitar que el frío les cale aún más en sus cuerpos.

Ron había adquirido aquel espacio antes de que ellos se casaran. El pelirrojo había convertido al pub en el lugar de moda de Ottery; brindaba la mejor cerveza de barril que un inglés pudiera encontrar, y lo más importante: transmitía absolutamente todos los partidos de la liga inglesa de fútbol. Principalmente los juegos del Puddlemere United. Eran imperdibles.

Debido al incremento de visitas, Ron fue conocido por todo el pueblo; incluso, había rumores de que en varias ocasiones los integrantes de dicho equipo habían acudido al lugar dado el gran fanatismo del dueño, pero Hermione no podía verificar eso, pues ella no visitó mucho el lugar anteriormente. Ron siempre fue un líder nato para ese negocio, pero ahora, ella era la encargada y debía pasarse por el lugar todas las mañanas a hacer pedidos, verificar cuentas o cualquier otra información que Hagrid, el cantinero y ahora supervisor, le pudiera dar.

—¡Hermione! Buenos días —la saluda cortésmente Hagrid saliendo de detrás de la barra. Lleva puesto su típico delantal, no para de trabajar en ningún momento—, ¡Hugo! ¡Mírate como vas creciendo muchacho!

Hermione deja a su hijo en el suelo para que camine directo a Hagrid. El cantinero lo acepta gustoso entre sus grandes brazos. A pesar de su imponente figura, el hombre es el ser más amable y atento con sus hijos, siempre le dio todo su apoyo incondicional a Ron y a su pub. Y ahora que Hermione se quedó sola y a cargo del lugar, se había empeñado a seguir apoyándola sin importar nada.

—¿Tienes los recibos que tengo que pagar? —pregunta algo nerviosa, sabe que los fines de mes se vuelven algo caóticos con tantas cuentas por pagar. Y es consciente que ya existen varios meses de deudas acumuladas.

No quiere alarmar a Hagrid, pero las ventas han ido bajando, ella no posee la habilidad ni la pasión por trabajar en un lugar como ese, pero al ser fruto del esfuerzo de Ron, la hace aferrarse tanto al pub.

—Todo está en tu oficina, Hermione. Anda, ve, yo cuido a Hugo.

Lo mira enteramente agradecida y los deja a solas.

Durante varios minutos se mantiene encerrada en la pequeña oficina que anteriormente pertenecía a Ron. Tiene todos los recibos de las cuentas por pagar esparcidos a lo largo del escritorio. Es demasiado, y sus cálculos le indican que no podrán seguir manteniendo el pub si las ventas siguen igual de bajas otro mes.

Se toma la cabeza entre las manos, se siente desesperada. Necesita un plan.

••••

—¿Wood qué estás haciendo aquí?

Oliver se encuentra entrando al gimnasio del estadio, listo para empezar con su rutina. Pero justo estaba por abrir las puertas, cuando se ha encontrado con su entrenadora. La mujer lo mira fijamente, con ambos brazos recargados en las caderas. El jugador, al instante detiene su andar.

—Entrenadora Hooch —Oliver la saluda acompañado de una linda sonrisa, tratando con esto suavizar el semblante de su exigente entrenadora. A pesar de que la imagen de Wood es sumamente adorable cuando lo hace (eso dicen las secretarias del estadio), a la entrenadora no le importa si es el hombre más guapo y tierno jamás antes visto. Le había dado una instrucción, y él se encontraba ahí, desobedeciéndola.

—Te dije que no te presentaras a entrenar en lo que queda de la semana —lo mira fijamente regañándolo como a un niño pequeño. A pesar de la gran estatura de Wood, no intimida para nada a la entrenadora, al contrario, le causa un temor latente cada que es reprendido ante de la severa mirada de halcón, como muchos la llaman, de su entrenadora—, debes descansar Wood, te necesito entero para el inicio de la temporada.

—Estoy bien entrenadora —dice en tono desesperado. Pedirle a Wood que no fuera a entrenar era pedirle que dejara de vivir—. Ese día no había dormido bien y me olvidé desayunar.

—¿Y no crees conveniente preocuparte por que olvidaste desayunar? —la entrenadora Hooch siempre es suspicaz y, aunque Oliver nunca cuente cosas sobre su vida personal, siente que ella logra enterarse, por lo menos, de ciertas cosas que logran atormentarlo y no hacen de él el mejor jugador de su era, como muchos periódicos lo llaman.

—Estaba apurado, entrenadora. No hay nada de qué preocuparse —intenta convencerla, en verdad que si. Pero la entrenadora Hooch solo se cruza de brazos, haciendo que las esperanzas de Oliver se desvanezcan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Volverás hasta la próxima semana —resuelve rápida y sin tomarse ni un segundo para considerarlo—. Duerme bien y mejora tu dieta, luego veremos si estás en condiciones de volver al entrenamiento.

Dicho esto la entrenadora Hooch le da la espalda y entra al gimnasio, cerrándole las puertas en las narices. Se lo tenía merecido, después del desmayo que sufrió el lunes, le habían ordenado tomarse unos días de descanso. El médico no tardó en decirle que fue a causa del sobreesfuerzo de su día a día y al estrés, Oliver sabía muy bien qué era lo que lo mantenía estresado últimamente, pero eso no tenía que mencionarlo a nadie. Su vida privada era suya, aunque guardarse todo aquello implicara un efecto negativo en él.

Pero después de haber pasado dos días lejos de su estadio, lejos del fútbol y siendo tratado como a un mueble más del departamento por parte de Katie; sentía que la ansiedad lo consumía. Por lo que ese día había decidido presentarse con la esperanza de convencerlos de dejarlo entrenar.

Claramente, no dio resultado. La entrenadora Hooch es una mujer estricta y sabe que intentar persuadirla no está dentro de sus posibilidades.

Cabizbajo, se aleja del estadio. Oliver no quiere irse a casa, sabe que se volverá loco ahí metido. Por otro lado, si sale a las calles de Londres para distraerse, será comido por la prensa. Odiaría ser cuestionado de porqué no está acudiendo a los entrenamientos como todos sus compañeros. Hasta el momento, se había manejado su ausencia bajo estricta confidencialidad, y espera que se mantenga así.

Conduce de vuelta hasta su departamento. No tiene nada más que hacer que regresar e intentar no perder la cordura.

••••

Oliver en verdad intenta descansar, pero su esposa no ayuda mucho con eso. Justo esa tarde, Katie ha comenzado a pedirle que aproveche estos días de descanso para ir con el nuevo médico de fertilidad que ha encontrado, asegura que éste será el bueno e insiste en que vaya.

—No quiero ir con otro doctor, Katie —le dice por enésima vez—, estoy agotado y necesito descansar para que me permitan regresar a entrenar.

Se encuentra sentado en el sofá, justo frente al televisor. Si había planeado descansar y no estresarse, su esposa se había encargado de llevar sus planes al carajo. Katie está de pie frente a él dedicándole una mirada de súplica que solo lo hace sentir incómodo consigo mismo. Ella tenía una prioridad, y la de Oliver no era la misma.

—Sólo es una cita, solo una hora. Aún no te quedarías a los estudios de rutina —le explica mientras recoge su cabello en un molote—. Sería bueno que en verdad aprovecharas estos días de descanso, por el bebé.

"Ni siquiera hay un bebé", se abstiene en decir. Mejor deja que Katie se encierre en la habitación antes de decir cosas que logren empeorar todo.

No ha transcurrido ni un día de su descanso obligatorio, y ya siente que su departamento lo asfixia y la sola presencia de su esposa no hace más que estresarlo con su insistencia en ésta nueva consulta. Intenta recordar cuándo fue la última vez que su esposa se tomó la molestia de preocuparse por él y sus necesidades, de reconfortarlo en momentos difíciles, o simplemente en preguntar cómo se encontraba.

¿En qué momento se volvió todo tan miserable?

Y todo esto lo hacen sentir ansioso, la impotencia de saber que, aunque él se esfuerce en cumplir cada que la alarma de ovulación suena, en acudir con cada maldito doctor, es su esperma el que no es productivo. Si tan solo pudiera descargar esta ansiedad, esta ira que siente debido a la impotencia de no poder hacer nada: no puede entrenar y no puede embarazar a su esposa.

Siente los latidos de su corazón desbordarle el pecho, como aquel día en la caminadora. Estos episodios parecen ir en aumento. No sabe cuánto tiempo dura sentado en ese sillón tratando de nivelar su ritmo cardiaco, pero no lo logra.

—Tranquilízate Wood —se dice, pero lo único que logra es asustarse, ya que nunca se había hablado a si mismo sintiendo que es alguién mas el que le habla. Es una locura.

Decide salir a correr al parque que hay justo enfrente de su edificio, siente la necesidad de huir, de dejar a un lado la desesperación; pero no importa cuán rápido corra, la desesperación lo sigue de cerca.

Sigue corriendo, hay mucha gente en el lugar, muchos ojos que lo reconozcan. Fue tanta su desesperación por huir del departamento, que no pensó en ponerse unas gafas y un gorra para evitar que lo reconocieran.

—¡Miren, es Oliver Wood! —el castaño mira alarmado hacia la voz que exclama su nombre, un niño lo señala, llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor. Oliver no deja de correr, pero de a poco se ve rodeado por un par de personas deseosas de él.

Normalmente Oliver atiende muy bien a sus fans, en especial si son niños, sabe que por su profesión atrae la admiración de ellos. Pero hoy es un mal día, él no se encuentra bien.

—¡Oliver regálame una foto! ¡dame un autografo! ¡te amo Oliver! —había miles de gritos a su alrededor; y el jugador, por primera vez, quería huir de todos ellos. No quería defraudarlos huyendo, pero tampoco podía ser el simpático Oliver Wood que adora a sus fanáticos.

Todo comenzó a ir en cámara lenta, se queda quieto, reconoce esa misma sensación que experimentó el día que se desmayó. Un jalón en la parte baja de su playera lo hace voltear, un niño le sonríe radiante. Pero Oliver ni siquiera puede devolver esa sonrisa.

¿Qué le sucedía? Se siente fatigado, aterrado de no saber cómo responder.

Oliver ya no es Oliver.


	3. Chapter 3

**Atrévete a sonreír**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Ha pasado una semana, y el pub sigue sin dar resultados. La clientela estuvo totalmente muerta, fueron muy pocas las personas que se acercaron a disfrutar un par de cervezas y la reserva con la que cuenta el bar podría verse desperdiciada si las cosas continúan así.

Fue Hagrid quien se acercó a Hermione ese día para explicarle que si las ventas siguen sin darse, lo mejor sería cerrar el lugar, no estaba siendo un negocio productivo.

Hermione siente que se le viene el mundo encima, se imagina al pub en quiebra, y sabe que es su culpa. Es ella la que no da resultados, no ha podido darle la publicidad que Ron le daba, no tiene ganas y no nace en ella la energía para idear algo para salvarlo.

Todo lo que Ron había construído, podría acabarse pronto.

Suena aterrador.

Dos horas más tarde, decide dejar el pub para encontrarse con su cuñado para almorzar. En esta ocasión no ha logrado zafarse, lleva un buen tiempo excusándose con Bill, ideando cualquier respuesta para evitar verse con él. No quiere que se de cuenta de lo mal que la está pasando con el pub.

Camina por el pequeño centro de Ottery, camina despacio dado que lleva andando a Hugo, el pequeño se aferra a su mano fuertemente, dando sus pasitos a su manera. Ambos se encuentran bien abrigados, las mañanas son cada vez más frías. Avanzan hasta llegar a la cafetería. Entran al lugar sintiendo el agradable calor y el delicioso aroma a café recién salido de la cafetera. Mira a las mesas y ve al pelirrojo que ya la está esperando.

Bill se levanta de su silla para recibirla.

—¡Que bueno verte! ¡Hugo ven con tu tío! —la saluda con un fuerte abrazo. Coge al pequeño en brazos y vuelve a sentarse, ahora con Hugo sobre sus piernas. Su hijo mira deleitado al gran plato de galletas que Bill tenía frente a él y no duda en tomar varias, tantas como sus manitas se lo permiten. Hermione se queda buen rato mirando a su hijo, pero pronto su cuñado hace que rompa su contacto visual, volviendo a hablar—. Mamá dice que no has ido a visitarla, ¿está todo bien?

La mirada calculadora de Bill la pone nerviosa, no le ha dicho a nadie que el pub está en problemas. Lo siente como un gran fracaso.

—He estado ocupada con el pub —contesta simple, lucha por no sonar alarmada para no delatarse. Evita la mirada del hombre en todo momento, pero justo cuando ambos ojos se cruzan, se enciende algo en ella que la hace querer explicar todo sin poder detenerse—. Está repleto de deudas Bill —suelta al fin. No quiere llorar, se dice así misma que no puede estar llorando cada dos horas como una completa perdedora, pero es momento de soltarlo, o todo lo que se ha ido guardando comenzará a asfixiarla—. Ya no puedo mantenerlo, no soy como Ron, yo... —la voz se le quiebra, cierra la boca para no dejar salir un sollozo.

Hugo levanta sus ojitos, mirándola asustado. Hermione se percata en la reacción de su hijo, inmediatamente sonríe, es una sonrisa forzada, falsa y sin brillo, pero es suficiente para que el pequeño vuelva a prestarle atención a sus galletas y no a ella. Sus hijos no deben de verla así, limpia disimuladamente unas lágrimas traicioneras que empezaban a caer por sus mejillas.

Bill la mira atento, dándose cuenta de que solo finge hacerse la fuerte, y no cree que esa sea la solución. Sabe que el fingir frente a sus hijos se le ha vuelto un hábito, dando paso a que Hermione no sane y solo acreciente su herida.

Es momento de intentar parar todo eso y poner a andar la mente de Hermione.

—Tu no eres Ron, debes de mantener el pub porque tú así lo deseas. Eres inteligente, sabrás llevarlo a flote, pero a tu manera; no a la de Ron —la mira comprensivo, pero firme. Como un hermano que regaña a su hermana pequeña, pero que lo hace por su bien—. No te des por vencida sin haber luchado aún. ¿Necesitas ayuda? estamos ansiosos de ayudarte.

Bill se refiere a todos los Weasley sin temor a equivocarse, ellos siempre darían todo su apoyo a Hermione.

La castaña finalmente asiente, ahora quiere llorar por no haber acudido antes a ellos. Ha estado dentro de la burbuja por mucho tiempo. Aislada en su propio vaso de lágrimas.

—Creo que tengo una idea —agrega Bill mientras le ofrece un par de galletas mas a Hugo y le da un sorbo a su taza de café—. Dame esta tarde para planearlo. Si todo sale como lo imagino, tendrás noticias mías por la noche.

Bill toma la mano de Hermione sobre la mesa, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Hermione siente como de a poco, logra tomar aire, aire de verdad. No de ese aire comprimido que solía respirar dentro de su burbuja. Esa cosa que creía que la protegía, la ha alejado de lo importante que la rodea.

No solo de la ausencia de Ron, si no del cariño que esa familia tanto se empeña en darle.

Decide, al menos por ese día, mandar al diablo a la burbuja.

Siguen charlando por lo que queda de la hora, justo cuando se termina el descanso de Bill. El pelirrojo regresa al banco donde trabaja con la tarea de ayudar a su cuñada. Pasa frente al pub para llegar a su destino, sería asombroso volver a ver brillar a aquel lugar como años atrás lo hacía.

••••

Mira aburrido al whatsapp en su celular. Sus compañeros de equipo no dejan de compartir fotografías de los entrenamientos, y Oliver sigue ahí, en su sofá, siendo un simple espectador.

Katie se ha ido a su trabajo sin atreverse a brindarle alguna palabra. No le habla desde hace una semana, dado que se ha negado a ir con el nuevo doctor en fertilidad. Ha comenzado a pensar que su relación no se encuentra en los mejores términos para traer un bebé al mundo, pero claro que no comparte sus ideas con Katie. Es mejor no alterarla si es que está enojada en verdad con él.

Desconecta su mente totalmente de su esposa cuando su celular comienza a sonar. Es Percy, su representante.

—¡Percy! ¡Dime que ya me dieron permiso para volver a los entrenamientos!

El lunes de esa semana había regresado a sus prácticas, pero el doctor del equipo lo había valorado antes de aceptarlo nuevamente. Resulta que no ha estado comiendo en las cantidades necesarias, Oliver se ejercita demasiado por lo que tiene que compensarlo con buenas raciones de comida.

Pero estando en su departamento, no le da hambre. Se ha mantenido con latas de sardina y atún; y por las noches cereales. Cualquier otra cosa le generaba malestar en el estómago. Estaba tan frustrado que hasta a su apetito estaba afectando.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Estas hecho un lío en éstos momentos y no estoy dispuesto a dejar que te fatigues más si sigues rehusándote a comer bien.

Percy Weasley es su representante, estuvieron juntos en la universidad. Cuando Oliver fue fichado para el Puddlemere no lo dudó y le encargó a su mejor amigo ser su representante. Confiaba en él, pero odiaba que pensara en todo y con eso no poder persuadirlo de ciertas cosas.

—No me rehuso, simplemente no me da apetito.

—Pareces un niño pequeño. Eres atleta, debes nutrirte el doble, eso lo saben todos.

—¿Me hablaste sólo para regañarme?

—Te hablo para salvarte. Dime colega, ¿qué opinas de un fin de semana en Ottery?

Oliver recibió la información lentamente. Ottery era el pueblo natal de su amigo, estando en la universidad solía pasar una o dos semanas en compañía de los Weasley y no tenía ningún otro lugar en el que deseara estar que no fuera ese lugar. Ahí nunca hubo preocupaciones, siempre iban a la playa cada que les diera la gana y se mantenían alimentados de la mejor manera gracias a la madre de Percy.

Pero ya habían pasado tantos años de eso.

—Sólo de recordarlo ya me suena tentador —le contesta. No iba a mentirle, no a Percy. Está harto de la situación que enfrenta dentro de esas paredes, y su amigo lo sabe.

—Pero no solo serán vacaciones —agregó—, necesito un favor amigo.

Sigue hablando con Percy, está dispuesto a ayudarlo con lo que le pide. Lo que sea con tal de ir a un lugar donde se vive la tranquilidad día a día; y mejor aún, donde Katie no esté. Suena egoísta, pero hace tiempo que no piensa en sí mismo como ser humano. Siempre fue el Oliver futbolista o el Oliver esposo; y ahora merece algo para él.

El Oliver Wood que solía ser se había convertido solo en recuerdos varados en Ottery.

Sería buena idea recuperarlo.

••••

Después de recibir la llamada de Bill, donde le ha indicado que tienen una solución para que pueda cubrir las deudas acumuladas, ha sentido que es posible seguir con el pub abierto si tan solo se lo propone, tal cual lo ha hecho su cuñado.

Se encuentra en su recámara, ya sus hijos están en sus respectivas habitaciones, y como cada noche, este era el momento en que Hermione dejaba salir sus tristezas y miedos. Lloraba sin temor a ser descubierta por Rose o Hugo, esa había sido la dolorosa rutina de este último año.

Pero no esa noche.

Después de ver la determinación de Bill y la facilidad con la que manejó el asunto, siente que ella puede lograrlo también. Necesita despejar su mente, enfocarse en lo que sea que no fuese la muerte de Ron. Y en estos momentos, solo tiene al pub para poner su mente a andar y mantenerse en un lugar lejos de la tristeza que la ha estado invadiendo a diario.

Se encuentra sentada en su escritorio frente a la ventana, con su laptop abierta esperando el momento en que la mente se le ilumine, debe idear algo ella misma para mejorar la situación de su negocio.

Por primera vez, siente que puede idear una solución. Si tan solo se permite darse valor por esa noche, y dejar que su cerebro se conecte con sus manos para poder empezar a escribir un plan, buscar ideas y contagiarse de este don de saber dirigir un negocio como el suyo.

Mira al cielo, el cual se encuentra totalmente despejado, brindándole una imagen limpia e intacta de donde se supone que Ron se encuentra en éstos momentos. Y le pide, le ruega que le ayude desde donde quiera que esté, para así poder idear algo.

En ese instante, el sonido de su celular la trae de nueva cuenta a la habitación. Estira el brazo para alcanzarlo, es Ginny quien le está marcando y no puede evitar la emoción que la invade al ver el nombre de su amiga reflejado en la pantalla.

—¿Hola?

—¡Hermione! Espero no llamar muy tarde —dice su amiga al otro lado de la línea.

—Por supuesto que no, adoro que me llames, lo sabes.

—Si, lo se. Lamento no haber llamado en cuanto me enteré del evento —Hermione sonríe, sin duda Bill se ha encargado de correr la voz. Es ahí donde anota su primer punto en la lista, promocionar lo que sucederá en el pub el fin de semana—. Dime, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? ¿necesitas ayuda?

Esas preguntas siempre habían sido hechas por Ginny a lo largo de este último año. Pero en esta ocasión no se siente acosada por ellas. Decide que puede permitirse la ayuda de un Weasley más.

—Ahora que lo preguntas, haré unos anuncios del evento y podríamos ir mañana a pegarlos por la ciudad.

Ginny guarda silencio, al parecer, le sorprende bastante escuchar que al fin Hermione ha aceptado su ayuda.

Después de terminar esa llamada, sostiene fuertemente su celular con ambas manos. No puede evitar sentir el miedo que siente al animarse a hacer algo nuevo, a comenzar a dar un paso en dirección opuesta a la de Ron. Vuelve a observar al cielo, él ya no está, debe continuar. Aunque duela tan solo pensar que debe dejarlo atrás, mientras ella y sus hijos avanzan.

••••

Oliver se ha despertado muy motivado aquel viernes. Al fin ha llegado el día en el que va a viajar a Ottery para visitar a Percy. El hecho de alejarse de la ciudad por unos días le genera alivio.

Toda la semana estuvo de un humor excelente, todo gracias a la invitación de su amigo. Tanto que, sin decirle a Katie, decidió ir al médico para iniciar con el nuevo tratamiento. Dejó sus muestras a la vez que le hicieron unos estudios rápidos. Y por primera vez no se sentía en completa obligación al estar en el consultorio.

Fue su propia determinación acceder a ir y someterse, otra vez, a ese escrutinio de pruebas que seguramente le darían resultados negativos, como solían hacerlo.

Pero, este viernes, cuando Oliver emprende el viaje en su camioneta en carretera hasta Ottery, lo hace relajado. Él dio todo de sí por intentarlo, y ahora, merece un descanso lejos de lo que lo atormenta.

Mientras conduce, decide llamar a Katie para informarle que se irá de la ciudad. Pero su esposa no contesta a su llamada. Es probable que siga enojada con él y no quiera hablar con Oliver todavía.

Decide encender la radio a todo volumen y disfrutar del viaje. No sabe que tiene Ottery, pero lo sola mención del pueblo le trae hermosos recuerdos.

Espera que siga siendo así.


	4. Chapter 4

**Atrévete a sonreír**

**Capítulo 04**

* * *

Hermione se ha despertado desde las cinco de la mañana, culpa de los nervios que la invaden, que impiden que pueda seguir durmiendo a pesar de necesitarlo. Se siente agotada a la par que nerviosa, su pub será sede de la firma de autógrafos de un jugador famoso, y aún no se siente preparada para manejar a toda esa clientela junta.

Sabe que su pub necesita de esa publicidad, pero hay veces en los que prefiere quedarse al margen.

Agradece que los hermanos Weasley hicieran todo para que el evento se llevara a cabo. Ron estaría tan agradecido con ellos, tanto como ella lo está. No se siente inspirada para ir y convivir cada noche con gente extremadamente feliz, mucho menos para pensar en la manera de atraerlos nuevamente al pub. Por lo que la ayuda de Ginny fue una bendición. Y al menos, había avanzado en el primer punto de su lista. Lo había logrado.

Después de dar miles de vueltas en su cama, decide entrar a ducharse, debe estar lista para poder ir a despertar a sus hijos y alistarlos para ir al pub a terminar de organizar todo. Los niños estarían permitidos hasta las nueve de la noche, Rose nunca le perdonaría que no la dejara estar presente.

Hermione estaba saliendo de su baño enfundada en una toalla, cuando la voz de su hija le llegó con ímpetu desde la planta de abajo.

—¡Mamá ya estoy lista! —exclama Rose. Su hija adora al equipo al que su padre era aficionado, sabe que está sumamente emocionada por el evento. Escucha como el televisor es encendido en el canal de las caricaturas, de seguro Rose se ha dejado caer en el sillón mientras espera a que su familia esté lista.

Después de despertar y alistar a Hugo para salir tan temprano en una fría mañana, baja las escaleras. Encuentra a Rose bailando frente al televisor, las caricaturas en la pantalla la animan a que brinque y baile. Hermione la observa agradecida, si no fuera por ella, esa casa sería un espacio desolado y sin brillo.

—¡Haré el desayuno! —le avisa mientras le da la espalda para dirigirse a la cocina.

—¡Pero rápido mamá! ¡Hay que tener todo listo para Wood! —exclama su hija desde la otra habitación. La escucha agitada debido a los saltos y bailes que seguramente sigue haciendo. Hugo se le ha unido con un ritmo más extraño y desincronizado.

Tal y como se lo pidió Rose. No tarda ni veinte minutos en tener todo listo.

—¡Rose apaga el televisor y ve a ponerte tu chamarra! —le grita a su hija, la cual obedece, sube corriendo las escaleras y al poco tiempo baja a la misma velocidad—. Prométeme que tú si tendrás cordura y usarás esas escaleras con cuidado —le dice al pequeño Hugo que solo atina a mirarla sin entender algo de lo que ella le ha dicho.

Rose entra en la cocina intentado ponerse la chamarra, Hermione se acerca a ella para ayudarla. Sonríe cuando se percata que su hija lleva puesta la playera del equipo, y ha pintado en sus mejillas dos líneas con los colores del Puddlemere.

—¡Pero qué tenemos aquí! —admira orgullosa el gen de Ron por toda la vestimenta que a optado por usar su hija—, que linda Rose. Creo que tu podrás ser la dueña del pub el día de hoy, tu si luces como fiel aficionada.

—Claro mamá, tú déjamelo a mi.

La adoración hacia su hija no hace más que aumentar, si ella está desmoronada, Rose hace que se recupere. Aunque solo sea por unos minutos.

Sube a sus hijos al auto, coloca a Hugo en su silla y Rose se abrocha ella misma el cinturón. Emprende el camino al pub. Conduce por las calles vacías del pueblo, no es de extrañarse, aún es muy temprano.

Siente que los nervios vuelven a ella, ¿qué tal si nadie va? ¿y si es un desastre rotundo?, odia ponerse a pensar todo esto. Parece que cuando Ron se fue, se llevó con él toda su seguridad.

La Hermione fuerte, decidida e independiente se quedó en la tumba de su esposo.

Sería maravilloso recuperarla.

••••

Oliver ha llegado al pub antes que Percy. Su amigo le pidió que se vieran ahí, ya que él acudiría con toda su familia desde temprano para ayudar a limpiar el lugar para su firma de autógrafos. Se encuentra dentro de su camioneta, con la calefacción encendida, el frío de esa mañana es demasiado para el delgado cuerpo del futbolista.

Mientras espera, observa el pub. Ahora se ve mas viejo y olvidado, recuerda los años anteriores, cuando el pub era el lugar al que todo Ottery quería acudir; el lugar deslumbraba. Incluso el mismo Oliver vivió en ese lugar sus mejores borracheras, y todo gracias a las cervezas que Ronald le brindaba como cortesía. Aún recordaba la emoción del pelirrojo cada que él llegaba a visitarlo junto con Percy, no había fanático como ese chico.

Su estómago comienza a reclamarle por algo de comida. Sabe que no debe saltarse sus horas para ingerir alimentos, mucho menos ahora que está decidido a comer perfectamente para que lo dejen volver al entrenamiento.

Frunce los labios, da otro vistazo a la calle pero sigue sin haber rastro de Percy. Resignado, apaga la camioneta y sale para ser recibido por una ráfaga de viento que le hiela el rostro. Ajusta su fino abrigo para cubrirse hasta las orejas, olvidaba el frío que en ocasiones azotaba a Ottery.

Entra al pub, al parecer es el primero en llegar. El silencio es tanto, que a cada paso que da, el chirrido del suelo viejo se oye fuertemente, como si la madera fuera romperse en cualquier instante.

Observa el lugar. Una sensación se apodera de él, algo parecido a sentirse en casa, con la comodidad rodeándolo por doquier. Se percata de la pared del fondo, está repleta de repisas llenas de fotografías, recuerdos que seguramente eran oro para Ronald.

Oliver sonríe al mirar todo aquello. Hay fotografías de Ron con los miembros del Puddlemere, mini trofeos que son casi iguales a los reales que hay en el estadio del equipo. Existe todo un souvenir del Puddlemere en esa pared, logrando que Oliver se sienta, más que nunca, en casa.

Hay más fotos, y una en especial llama su atención, una donde Ron se mira radiante y en completa paz. Se da el permiso de tomar esa fotografía entre sus manos, en ella está el pelirrojo rodeado de su familia. Sus hijos portan el mismo cabello rojizo que él, y a su lado una hermosa y radiante castaña lo acompaña. Brindan la sensación de una familia enamorada y feliz.

No puede evitar sentir añoranza, Ron tenía el verdadero premio de la vida. Y Oliver jamás se sintió tan perdedor a pesar de tener en su poder miles de premios, trofeos y títulos.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

La voz de una mujer lo sorprende mirando la foto, levanta la vista del cuadro entre sus manos y se ve descubierto por la esposa de Ronald; la reconoce por el alborotado cabello castaño, es lo único que prevalece de la mujer de la foto, no hay sonrisas ni brillo en su mirada. Luce triste, y Oliver, en cierto punto, la entiende.

—Disculpa —rápidamente pone la fotografía en su sitio y mira algo apenado a la mujer. Frunce los labios formando una línea con ellos, una mueca que siempre hace cuando lo invade el nervio—. No debí tomarla, es solo que me pareció una foto hermosa.

La chica no parece enojada, pero su seriedad no cambia.

—Lo es —contesta secamente, acercándose a la pared de las repisas para mirar la foto. Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. Oliver jamás había visto a una persona que arrastrara la tristeza como lo hacía ella—. No recordaba esta fotografía, seguramente Ronald la tomó del albúm familiar para traerla aquí.

Es como si no hablara directamente con él. Oliver no sabe si debe contestarle algo o dejarla a ella estar sola con la imagen de su difunto esposo. Mira hacía la puerta para ver si algún Weasley entra para romper ese extraño momento, pero nadie entra, solo están Oliver y ella.

—¿Porqué tenerla en casa, cuando puede estar a la vista de todos? —dice de pronto el jugador, sin pensarlo y sin medir las posibles consecuencias de su boca. Al instante, la mujer volteá el rostro hacia él, mirándolo confundida—. Si, bueno. Si fuera yo, presumiría mi buena suerte al tener una familia hermosa y completa. Además, teniéndola en mi lugar de trabajo es más sencillo, así la vería cada que quisiese.

Oliver jamás había sido un hombre que hablara primero, o que diera rienda suelta a su vocabulario. En esta ocasión, hasta él mismo se sorprende por su atrevimiento, ¿qué sabe él de lo que pensaba Ron al decidir traer esa foto ahí?

Pero al parecer, su atrevimiento da resultado y ha dado paso a que la mujer mire un poco más optimista esa foto. Eso está mejor, Oliver sabe que cargar tanta tristeza y agonía no es nada bueno.

—Es curioso —responde la castaña—. Creo que es justo por eso que la fotografía está aquí.

Una ligera sonrisa aparece en los labios de la mujer, y Oliver siente que ha logrado hacer algo bueno en esa mañana.

Pero el momento de calma y reflexión, se ve interrumpido por el sonido exagerado y grotesco que genera del estómago del jugador. No puede evitar ponerse rojo de la vergüenza, quiere desaparecer, en verdad fue grotesco.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Creo que si, discúlpame —dice sonriéndole, aún algo apenado.

—Aquí no vendemos comida, pero traje desayuno de casa, ¿gustas un poco?

Oliver asiente agradecido, ella le indica que se siente en la barra y observa cómo la mujer ingresa por la puerta por la que la había visto salir.

Resume en su mente lo que acababa de suceder, fue tan extraño e inesperado; pero en cierta medida, inevitable.

••••

Sus hijos están desayunando en el escritorio cuando cierra la puerta tras ella. Se queda quieta asimilando lo que ha ocurrido con ese hombre. Surgió de pronto, dándole la sensación de que no fue real. Pero al mismo tiempo, siente como la tensión en su cuerpo desapareció con unas cuantas palabras.

Imaginar a Ron hurtando la foto sin que ella se diera cuenta para poder mirarla a cada instante y así recordarlos, la hacen sentir tan bendecida. Agradece al hombre extraño por haber plasmado esa imagen de su esposo. Cierra los ojos, mientras recrea a Ron en su mente, trabajando arduamente en el pub, pasando por la pared de las repisas y detenerse sólo para apreciar aquella fotografía.

Abre los ojos de inmediato, cayendo en la cuenta, de que en ese instante, recordar a Ron no le causa tristeza, no duele. Es hermoso. Es simplemente hermoso pensar en él. ¡Dios! siente una liberación curiosa, la tensión se ha ido en ese instante.

No sabe si atribuirse ese logro a ella misma, o si aquel extraño tuvo algo que ver. Pero sin duda fue un empuje.

Toma la bolsa donde viene el otro almuerzo para ella, había hecho un poco más por si Hagrid quería almorzar con ellos, pero siente que aquel individuo sentado en la barra se ha merecido comer un poco.

Deja a sus hijos en la oficina y sale para encontrarse con el hombre.

—Disculpa la tardanza.

—No te preocupes —contesta.

Hermione saca unos platos y el recipiente de plástico donde ha guardado los huevos revueltos acompañados con trocitos de tocino y un par de waffles.

—Que curiosa combinación —el hombre señala a los waffles, divertido, pero se da cuenta que ya ha puesto de todo en su propio plato sin hacerle el feo a su colorido almuerzo.

—Estoy acostumbrada a hacer waffles para el desayuno, mis hijos comen con más entusiasmo los huevos si ven que al final les espera un dulce waffle —responde cargada de confianza. Y por un momento se asusta, se da cuenta que está revelando todo eso a un desconocido, pero es tan complicado no hacerlo, ese tipo genera una extraña confianza. Lo mira comer, al parecer disfruta mucho su sazón porque sonríe ante cada bocado.

—Disculpa, se que ya te he visto antes, me luces conocido de alguna parte pero, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —decide saber Hermione antes de seguir con esta plática tan cómoda.

—¡Oh! Disculpa —dice mientras toma una servilleta para limpiar su boca—, ni te lo mencione, la gente por lo general grita mi nombre antes de que yo mismo logre presentarme. Disculpa mis pocos modales, soy Oliver Wood.

Oliver le tiende la mano, espera que ella la estreche. Hermione se asombra y quiere darse un golpe en la frente, ¡claro que lo había visto en alguna parte! ¡en la televisión en cada partido que Ron ponía!, se siente tan tonta, pero el hombre no parece ofendido ni nada de eso, al contrario, le regala una dulce sonrisa y sigue sin bajar la mano esperando por ella.

Hermione rápidamente la estrecha. Se da cuenta que es una gran mano, pero el roce es delicado y a la vez firme. Tan curioso.

—Un gusto Oliver, mi nombre es Hermione —se detiene, no menciona su apellido. Desde la muerte de Ron no siente que Weasley le sea cómodo de pronunciar, pero tampoco ser Granger la hace sentir tranquila.

Siente que el contacto dura un poco más de lo estrictamente necesario, por lo que la suelta suavemente.

—Hermione, esto está delicioso —menciona Oliver aun con algo de comida en la boca—. Disculpa nuevamente mis modales —vuelve a limpiarse con la servilleta y traga la comida—. Pero tenía que decirlo, excelente combinación.

La castaña se siente satisfecha y orgullosa de que alguien mas que no sean sus hijos le alaben su comida.

Siguen comiendo en un cómodo silencio. En ratos, Hermione lo mira de reojo, tratando de averiguar qué es lo que tiene ese hombre, que la hace olvidar el miedo y la anima a querer sonreír un poco. Y eso, para ella, es demasiado.

Terminan de almorzar sin percance alguno. Hermione se pone a guardar su plato sucio, mientras Oliver la ayuda con el suyo. Mirándose con débiles sonrisas, apreciando esa charla que tuvieron, asimilando que fue tan impulsiva y natural. Tan correcta a pesar de ser desconocidos. Se siente bien, se siente liberador.

Sus sonrisas y contacto visual desaparecen al escuchar como la puerta se abre, dándole paso a un ejército de pelirrojos, listos para la acción.

—¡Mi niña, disculpa la tardanza! —dice Molly —Arthur y su vieja troca tienen toda la culpa.

—¡Colega! —Percy avanza hasta ellos para alejarse de su madre antes de que comience a discutir sobre la utilidad de esa vieja troca otra vez. Abraza a su amigo, después de tanto tiempo sin verse, saluda a su cuñada y es ahí cuando se percata que ambos se ven distintos— ¿Todo bien chicos?

Les pregunta, es curioso verlos con una sonrisa, una que es real. Y sobre todo, relajados.

Instintivamente, los dos se miran, sonriéndose, para contestar a la par:

—Todo bien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Atrévete a sonreír**

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

El evento ha dado inicio. Con ayuda de los Weasley, Hagrid, y de un curioso Oliver, tuvieron todo listo para que cerca de las cinco de la tarde pudieran abrir el pub a toda la gente.

Rose y Hugo estuvieron todo ese tiempo en la oficina de Hermione, acompañados de todos sus primos; por orden de Molly, no podían estar interrumpiendo la labor de los mayores y tuvieron permiso de salir de ahí hasta que tuvieron todo listo.

Ahora, Hermione se había metido a su oficina nuevamente nada más ver entrar a toda esa multitud.

—Papá estaría emocionado con toda esta gente en su pub —Hermione levanta la vista. Mira a su hija observar por la ventana de la oficina a todos los clientes que han ido llegando. Rose se mira emocionada por el evento, en cambio, Hermione siente que ha vuelto a ella la sensación de sentirse abrumada.

Hermione escucha el bullicio de la gente, el lugar está abarrotado y no puede evitar que su corazón genere latidos acelerados en mezcla de emoción y nervios. Ve la solución de sus problemas financieros; pero a cambio, debe salir de esa oficina y brindar su mejor sonrisa a todos, debe ser parte de aquella celebración y salir a dar las gracias; y no se siente capaz de hacer ninguna de esas cosas. La paz que sintió hace unos instantes en esa mañana, se ha ido. No lo comprende.

—¡Mamá! ¡Wood ha comenzado con la firma de autógrafos! ¡Necesito uno! —la voz de su hija logra hacer que deje de pensar en cosas que le generan una tremenda ansiedad. Mira a Rose, se ha puesto a dar saltitos de alegría, su grito es sumamente agudo, reflejo de su gran emoción.

Lo había olvidado. Rose si conocía a Oliver, ¡lo admiraba! Todo gracias a Ron, ella se ponía a ver los partidos junto con su padre, contagiándose del amor que su esposo solía tenerle a ese jugador en especial. No como ella, que al tenerlo enfrente, no supo ni siquiera reconocer que era un jugador famoso.

—¡Vamos mamá! —exclama Rose mientras corre a abrir la puerta de la oficina. No le da tiempo a la castaña de detenerla, es tanta su emoción que se adentra entre el gentío para ir a ver a Wood.

—¡Rose, espera! —se levanta de golpe y rodea el escritorio, Hugo está jugando con sus figuras de acción en el suelo, se detiene, no puede dejarlo solo pero debe ir a buscar a Rose—, ¡por Dios! —se desespera, tarda en reaccionar, pero decide acercarse a su hijo y tomarlo en brazos—. Vamos Hugo, corramos tras tu hermana.

Al salir, no mira por ningún lado a su pequeña hija. Ahora el pub está irreconocible con tanta gente a su alrededor. La tensión que genera ese momento es espantosa, impidiéndole pensar inteligentemente. Da vueltas en todas direcciones, su hija no aparece.

Parece que en ese instante, su familia ha desaparecido, no los ve para pedirles ayuda, ¡es agobiante! Decide tranquilizarse un poco, como mínimo. Exhala el aire contenido y mira detenidamente a su alrededor. Entre tanta gente, por obra divina, logra divisar la roja cabellera de Percy.

—¡Percy! —logra llegar hasta él con dificultad, su cuñado al verla frunce el ceño, al parecer nota que algo pasa con ella, algo muy distinto a como la encontró esta mañana—. ¿¡Has visto a Rose!?

—Pasó corriendo hasta la mesa de autógrafos —señala a la parte del pub donde hay más gente aglomerada. Hermione quiere darse otro golpe en la frente, era obvio, ahí estaría Wood gran parte de la tarde, firmando autógrafos, y no pudo pensar desde un inicio que ahí era a donde su hija se había dirigido.

Hermione hace lo que puede para acercarse, y al instante la encuentra. Su hija está embelesada con el jugador que está firmando autógrafos. Rose se ha puesto justo a un lado de él, con ambos brazos recargados en la mesa, mirando atenta a cada firma que regala al público.

Quiere ir por ella y regresarla a la oficina, recuerda el susto que le provocó verla desaparecer y no encontrarla; quiere reprenderla por actuar así, siempre tan impulsiva. Pero se da cuenta que Rose se encuentra sumamente feliz, y saber que está emocionada por una persona a la cual Ron también admiraba le llega justo al corazón. Además, Oliver le dio un momento de calma en la mañana, no puede ser tan malo que Rose esté a un lado del jugador.

Opta por observar a una distancia prudente a su hija.

—Tranquila —Percy se ha acercado a ella a través de toda la multitud—, Oliver es muy amable con sus fans, y más con los niños.

Le sonríe a su cuñado, ella sabe que Oliver es amable. Lo supo gracias a su encuentro de aquella mañana.

Después de que el susto de ver a Rose alejarse se le ha pasado, vuelve a percatarse de sus propios latidos, los cuáles están acelerados, tentados por el pánico que había venido sintiendo desde que la aglomeración de gente inundó el pub. Respirar se vuelve complicado, mira a todos lados buscando algo que la salve, que la distraiga y le traiga nuevamente la calma de los años anteriores.

Pero no hay nadie, Ron ya no está.

Y es ahí cuando su realidad la azota.

—¿Percy, puedes cuidar a Rose? —la voz le tiembla y Percy lo nota, la mira extrañado pero al instante comprende que ella necesita irse de ahí.

—Descuida Hermione, yo la cuido.

Solo puede sonreírle en respuesta y de inmediato da media vuelta de regreso a su oficina. Hugo sigue en sus brazos mientras trata de no toparse con otras personas a su paso. Cuando por fin está dentro, los brazos le falsean totalmente, siente que no puede sostener más tiempo a su hijo, trata de dejarlo suavemente en el suelo cerca de sus juguetes.

No lo entiende, en la mañana sentía que todo era posible si se lo proponía. Ahora, verse envuelta en tanta multitud de gente, la hace enloquecer.

••••

Sabe que esto era a lo que venía, a firmar autógrafos y tomarse fotografías con los aficionados del pueblo de Ottery. De antemano, sabía que habría mucha gente y toda la atención estaría sobre él. Esto es lo que hace un jugador profesional: ser el centro de atención.

Por lo que ahora comienza a reprenderse por la ligera tensión que comienza a sentir en el pecho. Mira a sus aficionados, les sonríe pero la alegría ni siquiera llega a sus ojos, ¿es miedo lo que siente?, no sabe que es pero la sensación de querer salir huyendo es inminente.

Recuerda su plática con Hermione y ahora extraña la paz que sintió con ella presente. Fue tan sencillo creer que todo iba a estar bien, pero ahora sus tercos síntomas de la odiosa ansiedad querían volver a la luz.

El sudor se crea en su frente, le incomoda, como si no pudiera seguir existiendo debido a unas pocas gotas de sudor. Es ridículo, pero Oliver se asfixia con sentir eso. Toma la pluma con fuerza en su mano, tratando de aminorar sus malos pensamientos.

—¡Tu eres amigo de mi papi!

La voz chillona de una niña lo hacen poner en pausa a sus alocados deseos de gritar. Lentamente voltea los ojos para ver de reojo a la niña, se asegura que no es obra de su imaginación, ¿cuando llegó ella a su lado?

Le sonríe, es lo mínimo que puede hacer.

—¿Disculpa? —voltea su rostro hacía la pequeña para mirarla bien.

—¡Mi papá me contó que ustedes jugaban al fútbol cuando él era más pequeño!

La emoción que irradia la niña es asombrosa, sin embargo, el miedo lo siente aún presente. Mira de nuevo a la gente que espera en la fila ansiosa por su firma, y el miedo sin duda aumenta. Opta por poner su atención en la pequeña, al menos así siente que puede ejercer control sobre sus nervios.

Mira bien a la niña, logra reconocerla por la foto que vio aquella mañana. Es la hija de Ron y Hermione.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta amablemente. Y se sorprende de lo sencillo que es alejar los malos pensamientos con ayuda de esas personas. Primero Hermione, ahora ella.

—¡Rose! ¿Me firmas mi jersey?

Oliver de inmediato busca con la mirada a su amigo Percy, como pidiendo permiso para fotografiar la prenda. Su amigo asiente, sonriendo al ver lo que su sobrina ha logrado, Percy sabe que Oliver estaba por volver a tener otro ataque de pánico, pero se siente orgulloso de lo que Rose ha logrado.

Oliver vuelve a mirar a la pequeña, la niña está embelesada con él y sonríe sin miedos. ¡Ella perdió a su padre!, y sin embargo mantiene la alegría, es tanta que casi logra transmitírsela a él.

Se ríe de sus propios problemas: no logra tener un hijo y su esposa ya ni lo mira. Oliver siente que debería intentar olvidarse de eso un poco y disfrutar de este pueblo. De esta gente.

Sintiéndose motivado por esa pequeña, y su valor por atreverse a sonreír, le firma gustoso el jersey.

••••

Se ha recostado en el sofá de la oficina, Hugo está dormido en su pecho, lo abraza fuertemente mientras aspira el rico aroma que desprende su cabello pelirrojo.

Sigue escuchando los ruidos de fuera, el pub está a reventar, y con las ganancias de ese día es probable que logre cubrir deudas.

Si tan solo pudiera salir y contagiarse de ellos. Incluso atreverse a tomar una cerveza y darle las gracias a Wood por acudir ahí. Quiere volver a sentir lo que sintió esa mañana, esa paz y la sencillez de hablar con alguien. Pero al parecer esa noche no podrá salir de su oficina, la sola idea le revuelve el estómago y aviva su miedo.

—¿¡Dónde te has metido Hermione Granger!? —la puerta se abre y Hermione levanta la cabeza para ver quien irrumpe en su intento de paz. Fleur Weasley ha entrado, y se mira molesta. Hermione se levanta mientras deja suavemente a su hijo en el sillón sin despertarlo—, ¿se puede saber porque tus clientes están sin su anfitriona? Voy llegando —explica señalando al hombre que entra detrás de ella, Bill se acerca con Rose dormida en sus brazos y con cara de sumo arrepentimiento, al parecer no concuerda con los métodos de su esposa—, y lo primero que vemos es la ausencia de la dueña del pub, ¡Es inaceptable Hermione!

Fleur es la cuñada de Hermione con el carácter más fuerte, casi como Molly. Su preciosa y fina cara no son nada comparados con lo aguerrida que puede llegar a ser.

Bill se acerca al sillón y deja a Rose junto a Hugo. Hermione no se atreve a decir algo a su favor, es cobarde y el miedo no sale de ella.

—Sabemos que es muy pronto —comienza a explicar Bill, sin duda el tiene mas tacto que su esposa—, pero escondiéndote no lograrás ningún avance.

Hermione pasea su mirada entre ambos, la rubia y el pelirrojo la incitan a su manera, siente el apoyo fluir hacia ella. Pero, a pesar de eso, no logra decir nada.

—¡Al diablo! ¡Tu vienes con nosotros! —Fleur decide que la fuerza será mejor que la falta de determinación de Hermione. La arrastra afuera y al instante la castaña se envuelve en el olor a cerveza y uno que otro cigarrillo. ¿Así huele su pub?, tiene que mejorar eso, piensa inmediatamente. Pueda que eso sea su próximo punto en la lista, eso y pensar seriamente en servir comida por las mañanas. Eso le recuerda a Oliver ¿seguirá ahí?

La lleva a donde se encuentra Percy, el chico la mira y al instante Hermione siente que a los ojos de todos es una víctima de las garras de Fleur. La vergüenza la inunda al verse obligada a salir de esa forma de su oficina. Lo merece.

—¡¿Cómo la dejaste ocultarse!? —Fleur suena enojada, tal cual ha aprendido de Molly Weasley—. ¡Esta es su fiesta! ¡Para ayudarla a ella y a su bar!

—Ella puede hacer lo que quiera, no seré yo la que la obligue a hacer cosas que no quiere —responde Percy tranquilamente. Hermione sabe que sus cuñados la aman y se preocupan por ella y sus hijos. Pero cada uno actúa a su manera y Percy es el tipo que te deja equivocarte para después reprenderte.

No quiere generar más disgustos, todos ellos se esforzaron para que este evento ocurriera, Hermione debe ponerse a la altura de ellos, solo un poco.

—¡No sigan, por favor! —exclama al ver como Fleur planea responderle a Percy—. Tienen razón, hay que atender a los clientes y yo no he sido de mucha ayuda.

—¡Esa es la actitud de una dueña! —Fleur muestra la sonrisa más entusiasta que tiene, comienza a arremangarse las mangas del vestido que trae puesto, su esposo la mira extrañado— ¿Qué? ¿esperas que Hermione atraviese por esto sola? Unas manos extra no herirán a nadie.

Dicho esto, caminan juntas hacia la barra para ponerse a ayudar a Hagrid. El hombre las mira y se sorprende, de inmediato cruza su mirada con Hermione para preguntarle si está segura de ponerse tras la barra, ella asiente.

Está segura, recuerda que por la mañana se puso en ese lugar para almorzar con Oliver y una mínima sonrisa asoma sus labios.

Mira a lo lejos a Ginny, la ve siendo mesera esa noche. En la barra, más a lo lejos se encuentra Molly, lavando los tarros que los clientes van dejando vacíos. Adora a los Weasley, aun en su ausencia, han trabajado en el pub por ella.

••••

Oliver había pasado gran parte de la noche en la misma mesa viendo a sus viejos conocidos atender aquel lugar. Lo bueno de todo ese tiempo, fue que la gente se empezó a interesar más por probar de la exquisita cerveza de barril que en él mismo, y con el paso de la noche hubo menos autógrafos que firmar.

Y fue en ese instante, en el que pudo relajarse.

El evento casi termina, la medianoche está a punto de llegar. Mira alrededor, busca sin darse cuenta a Hermione, se pregunta porque no la vio en todo este tiempo. Tal vez fue que por sus breves nervios ni se percató de su ausencia. Se reprende, por haber estado luchando consigo mismo, no se acordó de preguntar por ella. Al fin de cuentas, es a ella a quien ha venido a ayudar.

Y es ahí cuando la ve, justo detrás de la barra, sudando la gota gorda mientras atiende a los clientes. Se da ánimos para ponerse de pie y caminar hasta la barra.

—Hola —saluda con cierta duda, y ni siquiera sabe porque.

—¡Oliver! —la mujer detiene un momento sus quehaceres para saludarlo.

—Desapareciste por un buen rato —al instante, nota como el semblante de Hermione cambia. No sabe porqué, pero puede que el motivo de su ausencia fue por algo malo. Por lo que decide cambiar de tema— Hermione, sírveme un trago, veamos si la cerveza sigue siendo igual de buena que hace unos años.

—¿Nos has bebido nada? —le pregunta asombrada, mientras toma un tarro y sirve la cerveza. Nota que aún se le dificulta servirla de la llave del barril, pero logra ponerla en la barra para él, sin derramar nada de espuma.

—No, por el entrenamiento es raro que tome.

La gente comienza a irse y los Weasley se han puesto a limpiar el lugar. Mira a Hermione, esperando saber si ella también se moverá de la barra para ponerse a limpiar las mesas. Pero un alivio lo recorre al ver que no se aleja, se pone a limpiar ahí mismo. Sin alejarse de él.

Es totalmente extraño, porque la ansiedad que sentía estando rodeado de tanta gente, le parezca tan ajena a él cada que se pone a platicar con Hermione. O como ahora, que solo la tiene cerca, siente que puede mantenerse tranquilo, y se lo atribuye a ella en una forma tan extraña.

—¡Es momento de la foto! —Oliver casi se atraganta con la cerveza que estaba tomando. Hasta Hermione se sobresaltó un poco, al parecer también la tomó desprevenida.

—¡Fleur, pero qué susto! —exclama Hermione, lo mira a él tratando de ocultar una sonrisa al ver como casi escupe la cerveza para no ahogarse.

—¡Vamos! ¡No sean miedosos! ¡Hay que darle nuevos recuerdos a esa repisa! —les señala a ambos la cámara. Se miran, Oliver se encoge de hombros y le sonríe de vuelta, se pone de pie haciéndole señas a la castaña para que se ponga a su lado.

Hermione rodea la barra para ponerse para la foto. Oliver nota que ella duda por un momento si debe acercarse más a él, pero nota como ella misma se da valor, o eso parece, porque decide aproximarse a su lado lentamente.

Hombro con hombro posan para Fleur. Siente toda la tensión que hay en el menudo cuerpo de Hermione, como si la sola idea de posar en esa foto fuera algo malo, imperdonable y sucio. Como si la comodidad al haber platicado antes se hubiera ido nuevamente.

No sabe que lo motiva, pero la rodea con su brazo para tomarla del hombro. Intenta ser lo más amable posible sin caer en lo incómodo, se acerca a su oído y sutilmente le dice:

—Solo es una foto.

Se sorprende al sentir como los vellos de la nuca de Hermione se erizan y nota cómo su respiración parece volver a andar tranquilamente, como si las palabras de Wood le dieran paz, tal como sucedió en la mañana. Se percata del suspiro que suelta, y al instante se contagia de una alivio que no es de el mismo, Oliver sabe que es el de ella. Y es ahí, donde ambos se dan valor para regalarle una sonrisa a la cámara.

Y eso se siente bien. La mano que toca el hombro de Hermione quema, pero es confortable. No la retira, quiere seguir sintiendo ese alivio, ese curioso bienestar.

En ese momento, ninguno de los dos sabe que acababan de conocer a una persona más rota que ellos mismos. Cada uno con sus inseguridades, miedos y pérdidas.

Tal vez, por eso, se sentía bien.


	6. Chapter 6

**Atrévete a sonreír**

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Antes de dormir había tomado su laptop para escribir puntos nuevos en su lista por hacer. Entre ellos, tiene que mejorar la higiene del pub y ver la posibilidad de empezar a servir comida de esas que a Ron le encantaban. Estaba segura que a la gente que acude a un bar le pudieran gustar también; unas buenas hamburguesas, cortes de carne, papas asadas, filete de pescado; el menú se le hacía inmenso.

No sabe en qué momento se quedó dormida, solo recuerda haberse quedado tecleando gustosa cada idea, cada posibilidad.

Decide que es buena idea ir nuevamente al pub a darle una mano a Hagrid y de paso, hablar con él sobre los posibles cambios que puedan hacerle al lugar. Le pide a Molly ayuda para que le cuide a sus hijos en la Madriguera en lo que ella acude a su negocio. La abuela accede gustosa, no solo por tener tiempo con sus nietos, si no por que ver a Hermione querer hacer algo más que quedarse en casa y lamentar la muerte de Ron es un alivio, y puede que sea el primer paso de muchos para que ella salga adelante.

Se despide de sus hijos y sale nuevamente en su carro viejo hacía el centro del pueblo. Aún es mediodía cuando se aleja de la Madriguera.

El frío de esa mañana parece afectar a su vehículo. Es viejo, Ron lo había adquirido a un precio sumamente accesible, y ahora Hermione se negaba a dejar de usarlo. Pero justo este día, a mitad del camino de tierra que la llevaría a una de las calles de principal acceso al centro, se apaga.

—¡Oh no! ¡Vamos cacharro! —intenta encenderlo varias veces. Pero el motor no coopera.

Mira a todas direcciones, el camino hacia la Madriguera no es muy transitado, ya que en esa dirección solo están las casas de los Weasley y las de otras tres familias. No quiere incomodar a su suegro, el frío es mucho y ella sabe que solo el domingo es cuando el hombre descansa.

Decide esperar a que alguno de sus cuñados pasen y la auxilien. No tardarán en llegar ya que todos pasan los domingos en la Madriguera. Se ajusta el gorro de lana que lleva puesto y trata de cubrir su cuello con la amplia bufanda.

Se recarga en el asiento, y mira al cielo. Estos días, eran los que más adoraba cuando Ron estaba vivo. El frío del pueblo era fácilmente calmado por los fuertes y cálidos brazos de su esposo. Las mañanas de los domingos encendían la chimenea de su casa, Rose y Hugo adoraban dormir hasta tarde; mientras ellos aprovechaban esa oportunidad para pasar más tiempo en la habitación mientras se quitaban el frío con sus propios cuerpos.

El recuerdo le provoca sentir un ligero bochorno, logrando que sus mejillas se tornen coloradas. ¿Hace cuánto que no pensaba en esos momentos? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sintió calor con tan solo imaginarse un cuerpo?

Mira al cielo, esos momentos se fueron justo cuando Ron se ahogó en el frío mar.

••••

—¿¡Cómo diablos!? —su visión se torna borrosa, las piernas le flaquean y el maldito aire no puede ser más frío, tanto que solo sirve para congelarle los pulmones. Solo puede reprenderse por seguirle la corriente a Oliver—. ¡Basta! ¡No puedo más!

Percy está a punto del desmayo. Por la noche se había quedado a dormir en el Hotel en el que se estaba quedando Oliver, dado que salieron muy tarde del pub y su piso estaba más cerca que la Madriguera.

Oliver había convencido a Percy de ir corriendo a casa de sus padres, como un leve ejercicio. A pesar de estar en un descanso obligado por su entrenadora, no podía perder su condición si quería estar listo para el inicio de la temporada.

Y ahora, después de varios minutos corriendo, su amigo parece que dio todo lo que tenía que dar.

Aún trotando, se voltea hacía Percy, sonríe al verlo doblado sobre su estómago, recargando ambas manos en sus rodillas mientras intenta recuperar el aire.

—Como mi representante, deberías apoyar mis rutinas de ejercicio —comenta Oliver.

—¡Lo hago! —dice tratando de recuperar aire, levanta la cabeza y mira como su amigo parece fascinado con su casi desmayo a mitad del camino. Bien, ama que la ansiedad se le esté pasando desde que llegó a Ottery, pero no a costa suya—. Te apoyo, pero bien podía venirte siguiendo en mi auto mientras tú corrías.

El futbolista suelta una ligera carcajada. Siempre fue así desde la universidad, mientras Oliver se esforzaba con sus rutinas de ejercicio para ser aceptado en el equipo, Percy lo apoyaba y trataba de seguirlo en sus entrenamientos, pero siempre terminaba mirando a su amigo correr mientras él se ponía a leer algo en las gradas.

—Caminemos entonces.

Caminan un poco más, hasta que ambos se percatan del vehículo que está parado a medio camino. Con cierta castaña dentro. Se acercan un poco curiosos al verla sola, en ese instante Hermione se percata de su presencia, y aliviada, sale a su encuentro.

La mujer baja del vehículo, y Oliver se da cuenta de que lleva la nariz roja debido al frío. dándole un toque adorable. El futbolista de inmediato se reprende por pensar esas cosas de la cuñada de Percy.

—¡Gracias al cielo! —exclamó la chica cuando estuvo frente a ellos.

—¿Todo bien? —se atrevió a preguntar Oliver. Se percata que tiembla un poco, ¿cuánto tiempo estaría metida en ese frío y viejo auto?

—¡No! Mi auto no enciende, y ya voy tarde al pub, ¿pueden ayudarme?

Ambos jóvenes se miran nerviosos dado que Percy no sabe nada sobre arreglar autos, y Oliver jamás ha arreglado su propia camioneta, él la lleva al taller y era ahí donde le hacían los servicios.

Oliver, al ver que Percy se queda sin palabras para explicar que era muy mala idea pedirles ayuda a ellos, se animó a hablar, definitivamente no podían dejar ahí a Hermione y no intentar ayudarla.

—Claro, te ayudaremos, pero tardaremos en descifrar qué le ocurre —dice mirando al viejo auto. Tan solo a la vista, parece que no tiene arreglo.

—Gracias Oliver.

—Percy, ¿porque no corres a la casa de tus padres y pides prestada la camioneta de Arthur?

—¿En serio correr? ¿Yo? ¿Otra vez? —estaba agotado, no se creía posible de lograr todo aquello.

—Bueno, no creo que me presten a mi la camioneta tan fácil como a ti.

Era cierto, Percy es, de todos los hermanos Weasley, el más responsable. Nadie dudaría en confiarle algo a él. Resignado, sale corriendo hacia la Madriguera, dejando a solas a Oliver y Hermione.

—¿Venían corriendo desde el centro? —pregunta la castaña incrédula. Observa a Percy alejarse por el aterrado camino, como si verlo correr fuera irreal.

—Tengo que entrenarme, y de paso, me pareció buena idea para Percy.

Hermione volteó para observarlo, Oliver estaba divertido viendo como su amigo desaparecía en el camino y sin poder evitarlo dejó escapar una risa, discreta pero una risa al fin.

—En verdad debes caerle bien, estoy segura que Percy no haría esto por cualquiera —concluyó Hermione.

—¿No te lo han dicho? —pregunta mostrando todos sus dientes, en una sonrisa orgullosa—: soy su hermano favorito.

En ese breve instante, reír se siente bien y bromear como unos pequeños se veía fácil. Como si sus vidas así lo fueran.

••••

Dejaron a Hermione en el pub, y ambos regresaron a la Madriguera, ahora con el pendiente de arreglar el viejo carro de la castaña. Han jalado el carro con una cuerda con ayuda de la troca de Arthur. Y ahora, se encuentran en el patio, mirando dentro del cofre esperando a que se repare por si solo.

—¿Porque accediste a arreglarlo? —pregunta Percy aterrado, viendo al motor del vehículo como algo maldito y sin arreglo. Oliver se encoge de hombros sin dejar de mirar el cofre.

—Me pareció correcto.

—Tu y tu maldita caballerosidad, pudimos simplemente decirle que la llevariamos a su trabajo —decía desesperado. A veces, Percy exageraba las cosas un poco.

—Se supone que eres inteligente amigo, si alguien es experto en mantener a flote un carro viejo, ese es tu papá —resuelve y al mismo tiempo voltean a ver la camioneta de Arthur, es vieja, incluso más que el auto de Hermione. Aliviado, Percy se encamina a la casa para ir por su padre.

Mientras tanto, Oliver inspecciona más a detalle el pequeño auto. Por dentro está impecable, a pesar de los sillones viejos y gastados por el sol, lucen limpios. Hay un par de juguetes en el asiento trasero y tambien, un balón de fútbol, sonríe. Puede que alguno de esos juguetes sea de la niña que lo abordó el día de ayer mientras firmaba autógrafos. Los toma y sigue el camino de Percy para entrar a la acogedora casa.

En cuanto cierra la puerta, el murmullo de voces lo invade al igual que el rico aroma de la comida. Recuerda que no almorzó muy bien aquella mañana, y su estómago le reclama con un fuerte sonido.

—¡Al fin entras querido! —la madre de Percy lo aborda en el recibidor, sale de la cocina donde al parecer está todo el ejército Weasley—, espera un momento para que se desocupe la mesa y darte de comer.

Oliver sonríe agradecido, Molly vuelve a entrar a la cocina y él se encamina a la sala. Escucha el inconfundible relato de un partido de fútbol. Entra y lo confirma, hay media docena de niños atentos al televisor.

Divisa a dos niños pequeños, ambos pelirrojos sentados en el suelo en primera fila, los reconoce como los hijos de Hermione. Se acerca a ellos con sus juguetes entre sus brazos.

—Hola —se pone de cuclillas para estar más a su altura. Al instante, la niña de los autógrafos lo mira con los ojos totalmente asombrados, desbordantes de felicidad. Oliver siente como un sentimiento de profundo orgullo y alegría se forma dentro de él con la reacción de la niña.

—¡Oliver! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

—Vine a visitar a tu tío Percy, y también trajimos el carro de tu mamá, está descompuesto, pero mira que me encontré —esto último lo dijo mirando también al hermanito de la niña. Les enseña los juguetes y el balón. Ambos sonríen emocionados y se abalanzan sobre ellos.

Se asombra al ver que es la niña la que toma el balón.

—¿Es tuyo? —pregunta entre emocionado y asombrado. La niña asiente fervientemente, tomando con total confianza el balón entre sus manos, pasándolo de una mano a otra como toda una profesional. Oliver en ese instante siente que quiere llorar de la emoción.

Esa niña lo asombra de sobremanera.

—Ella adora el fútbol —Percy a entrado a la sala, acomodándose en el único sillón vacío que han dejado sus sobrinos—. Dice papá que en cuanto termine de comer va a echarle un vistazo al carro.

Oliver asiente. Se sienta en el suelo y observa a los niños jugar. Hay algo que empieza a crecer en su pecho, desconocido y desconcertante. Pero se siente, ¿bien?

—¿Cómo se llaman? —les pregunta a los niños pelirrojos.

—¡Rose!

—Uo —el pequeño no pone mucha atención en responder, y al instante vuelve su atención a sus juguetes.

—Él es Hugo —responde Rose, traduciendo lo que su hermano balbuceó.

Oliver asiente. Durante el tiempo que está en la sala, la comodidad lo invade y ver a esos niños le hacen recordar que tiene unos resultados pendientes por recibir. Jamás había anhelado recibirlos con un resultado positivo.

••••

Cierran el pub a las nueve de la noche. La gente dio buena respuesta aquel domingo, al parecer, el plan de Bill sirvió de ayuda para volver a poner al pub en el mapa de los habitantes de Ottery.

Hagrid se ha ofrecido a llevarla a la Madriguera para que recoja a sus hijos. Baja de la troca del camarero, se despide y observa cómo se aleja y se pierde en la oscuridad del camino.

Molly la recibe alegre y le insiste en que cene antes de irse. Accede, antes de entrar a la cocina mira a sus hijos ya dormidos en los sofás de la sala. Toma asiento en la gran mesa, donde se encuentra sentado Oliver también, al parecer también fue condicionado a cenar antes de irse de la Madriguera.

Ambos se sonríen. Cenan en silencio, Hermione luce cansada pero satisfecha y Oliver se siente bien por ella. Y se sorprende al saber reconocer cómo es que la castaña se siente, no es normal en él percatarse de esos detalles, pero es tan sencillo leerla.

—Tu carro está listo —comenta de pronto el futbolista, animado por su reciente descubrimiento, dando paso a querer platicar con ella, de lo que fuera.

—Gracias, ¿qué fue lo que le pasó?

Oliver no contesta de inmediato. Se mira avergonzado, no quiere decir que él no supo hacer absolutamente nada por arreglarlo y tuvo que recurrir a Arthur. Pero parece que la castaña atina sus pensamientos por lo que decide sacarlo de ese apuro.

—Es un auto difícil —le regala una suave sonrisa, en señal de que lo entiende, ni ella misma ha sabido descifrar los males de su auto. Oliver se siente agradecido, tal vez demasiado.

Más tarde, Hermione se dirige a la sala para llevarse a sus hijos. Primero le pone a Rose una manta para cargarla y subirla al carro.

—Querida, ¿puedes dejar de pasada a Oliver en su Hotel?

—No hace falta Molly, no quiero abusar de su confianza —dice el chico metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

—No sería problema —contesta Hermione tratando de sonar amable.

Oliver accede a que lo lleve, pero insiste en ayudarla a llevar a Hugo al carro. Después de acomodar a los pequeños estratégicamente en el asiento trasero, arrancan el carro, esta vez sin problema, y se dirigen de vuelta al centro del pueblo.

—Es como acomodar un puzzle —dice Oliver mirando hacía el asiento trasero.

—Después de tantas noches con ellos quedándose dormidos en cualquier parte, agarras práctica para acomodarlos.

—Asombroso —lo dice sinceramente y sin pensarlo. Hermione se hubiera ruborizado ante lo dicho si su rostro recordara como hacerlo. Pero la creciente sensación está ahí en sus mejillas, negándose a salir. Incluso Oliver se siente raro ante su exclamación, solo había acomodado a un par de niños en un sillón, no era para tanto—. Me refiero a que es asombroso que puedas acomodarlos, sin despertarlos o hacer que caigan al suelo del auto.

Hermione siente que sus palabras son lindas por el simple hecho de querer explicarse y ver como se pone nervioso, como si no quisiera incomodarla. Se siente bien esa clase de atención y cuidado, que al mismo tiempo se torna extraño y confuso.

—Si, lo es —resuelve al fin. Decide no darle tantas vueltas.

Al estar en casa. Cuando vuelve a la cama después del día ajetreado, lo último que cruza su mente es la sonrisa de un castaño algo sonrojado. Y eso la asusta, porque algo muy parecido a la culpa comienza a luchar con esa vaga sensación que ha comenzado a tener en un riconcito de su pecho.

Esta noche ni siquiera mira al cielo para buscar consuelo en Ron, por el contrario, se cubre totalmente con las gruesas mantas, como si con eso pudiera evitar que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta de lo que comienza a sentir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Atrévete a sonreír**

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Aún es de madrugada cuando sube a su camioneta con rumbo a la gran ciudad, Oliver tiene que volver a Londres y espera llegar a tiempo para comenzar con la práctica de ese día. Sabe que es muy probable que lo admitan de nuevo. Ottery le ha sentado de maravilla, ha descansado de verdad y gracias a la mamá de Percy, junto con sus comidas y consejos, lograría recuperar el peso que traía perdido desde hace meses, resultó ser mejor que esos nutriólogos que le asignaba el equipo.

Se iba satisfecho de Ottery.

Mira a su paso al pueblo quieto, no hay nadie en las calles por tan temprana hora y se siente perfecto. Intenta disfrutar esta calma, este regalo que solo Ottery puede dar; una calma que ha logrado disipar su ansiedad.

Pero no puede atribuirle todo a una ciudad, Oliver sabe que fue algo más lo que lo tiene tan embelesado con Ottery.

Como en las últimas dos noches, la imagen de la dueña del pub invade su mente sin proponérselo. No entiende cómo es que pensar en estar relajado es sinónimo de pensar en Hermione. No es como si la castaña tuviera la vida resuelta para él, pero ahí la tiene, metida en un rincón pequeño y casi olvidado de su mente. Se mira por el retrovisor y se descubre con una sonrisa genuina en el rostro, sin duda, en su pequeño viaje a ganado a una persona que espera poder llamar amiga.

Es curioso pensar eso, mas siendo él, que no tiene amigos. Para Oliver, ser solitario no importaba, pero ahora siente que necesita a personas como ella en su vida.

Se sorprende a sí mismo conduciendo por las calles que lo llevarían a la casa de Hermione y sus hijos. Solo dará un pequeño vistazo antes de irse y volver a su rutina. No planea hacer nada con eso, solo ver y seguir su rumbo.

Divisa la casa a lo lejos, es de dos pisos, perfectamente cuidada, con el viejo auto de Hermione estacionado en el porche. Frena la camioneta, se detiene a un par de casas de distancia, y solo observa.

Sabe que es incorrecto, pero una parte de él siente que debió decirle algo más, un gracias tan siquiera. Porque a pesar de haber compartido unas cuantas palabras en aquel almuerzo, se había sentido en perfecta sincronía consigo mismo. ¡Y qué decir de sus hijos! Rose era toda una bomba de alegría y alejaba los malos pensamientos con su mera presencia. Merecía decirles gracias al menos.

Suelta un suspiro resignado, en otra ocasión podría agradecerles.

Planea arrancar cuando la figura de una persona se acerca por la acera. Oliver la reconoce al instante, es Hermione. Va directo a su casa, si sigue caminando se topará con él. Se queda paralizado, no está haciendo nada malo, pero tampoco es normal que un desconocido esté mirando tu hogar de esa forma.

Hermione va enfundada en un abrigo negro, con gorro y bufanda de color café, es el mismo que la ha visto usar durante todo el fin de semana, ¿será su favorito? Se percata que lleva puesto un pantalón de pijama afelpado debajo del abrigo. Como si el sueño hubiera desaparecido y la solución fuera salir a caminar. Salir al exterior para calmar ideas. Oliver reconoce esa sensación, aunque él solo salía despavorido con la calma olvidada en casa.

—¿Oliver?

El futbolista vuelve a la realidad, Hermione está justo a un lado de él, baja el vidrio de la camioneta, frunciendo sus labios. La castaña ya hasta reconoce ese gesto, es el que hizo durante el fin de semana en señal de incomodidad o timidez.

—Hola Hermione, yo solo voy de paso, regreso a la ciudad —explica, aunque en el fondo sabe que debe dar una mejor explicación del porqué está desviándose hasta la casa de ella y se ha quedado observando como un completo psicópata. Pero la castaña no le pide explicaciones, al contrario, se nota sorprendida por la rápida partida de él.

—¿Tan pronto? —suena dolida y eso la sorprende a ella misma. Porque justo su partida puede ser bueno para ella y así dejar de lado todo lo que ha venido pensando respecto a como Oliver la hace sentir, pero aún así, parece doler.

—Tengo prácticas a las cuales reincorporarme —la castaña asiente, olvidaba quien era, el famoso futbolista Oliver Wood—. ¿Caminata nocturna? —pregunta Oliver sin dejar de mirarla fijamente y Hermione agradece una vez más, que el muchacho sepa sacar un tema que la distraiga de sus acelerados pensamientos.

—Es una de las ventajas de vivir en Ottery, puedes salir sola a mitad de la noche— Hermione no menciona su irrefrenable deseo por salir de las cuatro paredes de su habitación, donde se sentía observaba por Ron, asfixiada por la culpa, la cuál parecía tener que ver todo con él. Pero no iba a mencionarlo, esa sensación era un chiste, debía ser un chiste.

Oliver la mira notando que hay algo más en ella que no le quiere decir. Pero la entiende, él mismo se ha sentido de forma malditamente extraña, con su rutina, su ansiedad, su esposa, su empleo y ahora, con ella. Pero él tampoco mencionaría nada de eso.

—Cierto, Ottery es asombroso en ese aspecto, Londres es un caos —dice al fin para llevar el tema hacía otra dirección. Se da cuenta que ella está en plena calle, soportando el frío, mientras él está en la comodidad de su camioneta. No la invita a entrar, no cree que Hermione se sienta cómoda, por lo que decide salir él a la fría calle. Y si que hace frío, la castaña nota cómo al instante su nariz se pone roja, Oliver nunca sería bueno aparentando que no tiene frío—. Quería darte las gracias —comienza a hablar mirándola fijamente mientras trata de detener el temblor que le causa el frío—, por haberme recibido tan bien aquel día en el pub, sin duda fue el mejor desayuno que he tenido— desea terminar de hablar, porque a mitad de la oración sintió que perdió el control de sus palabras, hablando de más y lo que menos quiere es incomodarla—. En fin, solo quería darte las gracias y que cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en llamarme, nada me gustaría más que tener un pretexto para volver al pub.

Hermione se siente sorprendida por los latidos que sintió en su pecho al escucharlo decir aquello. Se regaña internamente mientras vuelve a recordar la culpa que la ha agobiado desde ayer, intenta estabilizar su ritmo cardiaco, pero es inútil. Oliver Wood se mira con buenas intenciones, nada que un buen amigo no pudiera hacer. Prefiere centrarse en esa idea, al menos, esa idea de Wood la hace sentir menos culpable por decir lo siguiente:

—No necesitas un pretexto, eres bienvenido las veces que desees —pronto siente que ha hablado de más, pero la sonrisa sincera del hombre la hacen tranquilizarse, tal y como lo hizo durante todo el fin de semana—. Rose estará encantada de volver a verte.

—¡Cierto! Le mandaré algunos obsequios del Puddlemere, se volverá loca —la comodidad con la que habla de la hija de Hermione lo asusta, pero no puede evitarlo, siente que conoció a unas personas asombrosas, y sabe que esas personas llegaron a aceptarlo a él. Es inevitable no sentirse parte de, aunque no lo sea—. Y a Hugo, aún no sé qué es lo que le gusta, pero también le mandaré algo.

Se siente emocionado al decir todo esto, motivado en convertirse en un mejor hombre, y por algún motivo, siente que ellos sacan lo mejor de él.

—No tienes que hacerlo —le dice Hermione, pero en el fondo está agradecida de que alguien más quiera tener ese tipo de atenciones para con ella y sus hijos.

—Pero quiero hacerlo, te avisaré cuando pueda mandar todo —Oliver la mira fijamente, es mucho más alto que ella, mira un poco hacía abajo para poder chocar con su mirada. Ambos lucen avergonzados, ¿por qué? ni ellos mismos lo saben—. Puedes... ¿puedes darme tu numero?

Después de convencer a sí misma de que solo le pide el número para informarle sobre cuándo enviará las cosas a sus hijos, lo hace. Hermione en todo momento lo ve temblar mientras apunta su número en su celular, no sabe si es por nervios o por el frío, puede que sea un poco de ambas y no puede evitar sentir que es adorable para darle paso inmediatamente a la culpa por pensar aquello.

Cuando hubo terminado, Oliver guarda su celular y levanta la vista para toparse con el rostro de Hermione. Es el momento de despedirse pero se queda paralizado al no saber cómo hacerlo. ¿Puede abrazarla? ¿Besar su mejilla? ¿Simplemente subir a su camioneta y decir adiós con la mano? Oliver nunca fue bueno en esto. Pero en esta ocasión, decide que puede atreverse un poco más.

—Nos veremos pronto —dice mientras da unos pasos al frente y se inclina un poco para abrazarla.

Jamás lo vió venir, pero es solo un abrazo. Un abrazo de despedida. Hermione atina a abrazarlo débilmente mientras su rostro es cubierto por el pecho del chico, ¿en verdad es tan alto? Pero solo dura un instante. El hombre le sonríe del modo amable, solo como él sabe hacerlo y sube a la camioneta satisfecho, pues se había atrevido a abrazarla y no murió de ansiedad.

Hermione se quedo plantada en la calle observando como la camioneta desaparecía a lo lejos. Rememorando el abrazo. Fue un gesto sencillo, pero jamas algo tan sencillo se sintió tan significativo.

Algo estaba cambiando.

Mira hacia su casa. Sabe que al entrar a ella, comenzará a sentirse juzgada, es por eso que salió de ella para una caminata nocturna, para evitar sentirse así. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, no quiere defraudar a nadie, pero de igual forma, es consciente que nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

Mientras tanto en la carretera, Oliver conduce con una sonrisa que se rehúsa a escapar de él. No sabe cuándo fue la última vez que sonrió por tanto tiempo, pero si sabe, que podría acostumbrarse a hacerlo, si el motivo volvía a ser el mismo que el de esa madrugada.

••••

Hermione se ve envuelta en una rutina sumamente alentadora. Estar ocupada se ha vuelto su terapia diaria. Sus hijos y el pub la mantenían completamente en movimiento. Y más ahora que el pub presentaba una afluencia de gente decente, consecuencias de haber incluido comida al menú. Había clientes que acudían temprano para probar lo que Hagrid tenía para ellos. Era delicioso, grasoso e ideal para acompañar con una cerveza. Nadie juzgaba a quien pidiera una a las tempranas diez de la mañana.

Hermione aún se escandalizaba por la cantidad de grasa con la que Hagrid cocinaba y por los clientes que pedían un trago a tan temprana hora del día; pero eso dejaba dinero, y ella debía adaptarse a ciertas costumbres de los bebedores de Ottery.

Trataba de distraerse con lo que fuera cada día, no solo para no pensar en la muerte de su esposo, si no para no pensar en Oliver Wood y detener los latidos acelerados que provocaba pensar en él. Aún no podía mirar al cielo sin sentir culpa y vergüenza. Por eso, planeaba estar ocupada en cada instante para no dejar que el recuerdo del futbolista inundara su mente.

Pero era tan complicado. Su pub tenía anuncios del Puddlemere pegados en algunas paredes, y obviamente era la cara de Oliver la que aparecía en cada folleto. En la televisión aparecía promocionando el próximo inicio de la temporada. Y por si fuera poco, Rose no dejaba de hablar de su jugador favorito en cada momento.

Pasó no más de una semana cuando dicho hombre comenzó a mandarle mensajes. Hermione miraba a la pantalla de su celular algo ajena, se sentía tan extraño que un hombre que no fuera un Weasley o su amigo Harry, le mandara un mensaje. No debía darle importancia, pero la castaña no podía dejar de hacerlo, había algo con él que era tan sencillo perderse en una charla por lo que al poco rato, su whatsapp tenía en primer lugar la conversación con Oliver Wood.

Hablaron mucho, hasta llegar a altas horas de la noche. Se encontraba en la intimidad de su cuarto conversando a través de su laptop. Con una sonrisa boba mirando la pantalla. Wood le estaba contando que ya había mandado un paquete con regalos para sus hijos, tal cual había prometido.

_"Rose se pondrá muy contenta"_ escribió,_ "ayer llegó muy triste. Dice que nadie le cree en el kinder cuando cuenta que conoce a Oliver Wood"_

Y era verdad, recuerda que Rose salió sumamente acongojada del preescolar, indignada ante el hecho de que ninguna de sus ilusas amiguitas le creyera que conocía al futbolista. Aunque, en realidad, Hermione creía que ninguna de esas niñas sabía ni siquiera quien era Wood. Nadie era como Rose.

_"Con lo que le mandé, puede que empiecen a creerle"_

_"¿¡Qué le mandaste!?"_

Hermione está emocionada, ya se imagina la reacción de su hija cuando reciba lo que Oliver ha mandado.

_"Es sorpresa, también va algo para Hugo"_

Hermione siente como esas palabras la han llenado dulcemente, la atención que ese hombre pone en sus pequeños es asombrosa. Son solo detalles, pero se sienten tan grandes que está completamente agradecida. Reconoce que sus hijos merecen esas sacudidas de alegría, y Oliver pudo darles momentos de real gozo, ¡era un jugador estrella!, ante los ojos de sus hijos era un héroe. Antes de darle las gracias, mira la última línea que le manda Oliver, logrando un total y desconcertante latido en su corazón.

_"También mandé algo para ti"_

••••

Hace más de una semana que ha vuelto a los entrenamientos, y nada se siente mejor que jugar con el pasto bajo sus tenis, de apoderarse del balón solo como él sabía hacerlo. Esta era su libertad, su terapia convertida en deporte.

Estaba tan tranquilo, que aquella mañana cuando miró a Katie partir hacía su trabajo supo cómo regalarle una sonrisa, y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el gesto no fue correspondido por ella. Oliver había aprendido a sobrellevar esa carga.

_Katie se había convertido en una carga_. Cuando esa idea llegó a su mente, inmediatamente deja los cubiertos con los que está desayunando a un lado. Mueve sus ojos hacía la puerta por la que su esposa ha desaparecido y es ahí cuando se da cuenta que lo que él tiene con Katie ya no se parece nada a un matrimonio. La idea, lejos de hacerlo sentir triste, le da la más asombrosa de las realidades. Como si reconocer que lo que tiene con Katie ya no lo podía obligar a estar atado a algo que no le generaba bien.

Desde que volvió de Ottery, Katie se mantenía fuera del departamento, totalmente ajena a él; y tal vez fue por eso que se había animado a mandarle un regalo a Hermione.

Obviamente no significaba nada. No nada más allá de verla como una excelente amiga, una maravillosa persona que lograba hacer que su vida fuera más interesante. Nada incorrecto, ¿cómo podía ser incorrecto algo que se sentía tan bien?

Se encoge de hombros, como si con eso lograra restarle importancia a lo que Hermione comenzaba a representar.

Estuvo listo para partir a la práctica, enfundado en sus ropas deportivas y su maleta colgada al hombro. Antes de lograr salir del imponente edificio donde se ubicaba su departamento, se cruzó en el recibidor con el cartero que justo llegaba a dejar la correspondencia. El hombre lo reconoció enseguida, le entregó de inmediato todo lo que traía para él con euforia mal disimulada, a la vez que le pedía un autógrafo.

Oliver siguió su camino hasta entrar a su camioneta, cargado con toda su correspondencia. No planeaba abrir nada, eso podría esperar hasta que volviera a su departamento ya por la tarde. Pero antes de arrojar todo aquello al asiento trasero, ve una carta, la cual venía de los laboratorios. Esa era la carta con sus resultados.

Olvidó que tenía prisa por acudir a su entrenamiento. De pronto el aire dentro de la camioneta se volvió pesado y difícil de respirar, no pudo evitar sentir nervios por saber la respuesta dentro de ese sobre. Se había jurado que ésta sería la última prueba, el resultado definitivo. No más doctores, ni especialistas, ni medicamentos, ni pruebas. Este doctor era el mejor, y si él no veía un cálculo prometedor en Oliver, no había nada después. Pero si este era el doctor que veía grandes esperanzas en que el futbolista pudiera ser padre, tomaría esta oportunidad.

Abrió el sobre. Sin entender lo que decía, dado que estaba muy nervioso. Tuvo que leer una segunda vez, sintiéndose extraño al leer las siguientes líneas: "_[]...resultado negativo... bajo conteo de esperma... no candidato para el programa de fertilidad"._

Ahora el aire, había desaparecido completamente.


	8. Chapter 8

**Atrévete a sonreír**

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

El viernes ha llegado demasiado rápido, la semana transcurrió en un parpadeo, y en todos estos días, Oliver no le ha dicho a Katie de los resultados. Él quiere hacerlo, acabar de una vez por todas con las esperanzas de su esposa para que viviera en la misma realidad que él.

Si esto llega a terminar con su matrimonio, sería un mal necesario. Pero si Katie decide quedarse con él a pesar de su incapacidad para tener hijos, sería prueba de que aún podrían funcionar. Oliver lo intentaría si Katie así lo deseaba. Aunque para eso, tendrían que cambiar muchas cosas, lo sabe.

Vuelve esa tarde de las prácticas del Puddlemere dispuesto a enseñar sus resultados. El sobre se encuentra dentro de su maleta, siente que pesa el doble con la simple carta dentro de ella.

Entra a su departamento notando cosas distintas a las que han venido ocurriendo semanas atrás. Primero, percibe el rico aroma a comida y por otro lado, por primera vez en semanas, Katie se encuentra ahí, con la cena servida en la mesa. En cuanto deja la maleta caer al suelo, su esposa sale de la cocina para acercarse a él, lo mira fijamente, como hace semanas no lo hacía. Dándole una sonrisa radiante, algo que no se veía mucho en su esposa en estos últimos días.

—¡Ya has llegado! No sabía a qué hora llegarías, por lo que tuve que tener todo listo desde hace una hora, por si llegabas antes —le explica su esposa mientras le rodea el cuello con ambos brazos.

Oliver se contiene de decir que ¿cómo iba a saber ella a qué hora llegaba de las prácticas, si nunca se encontraba en casa? Pero no lo hace, solo la rodea por la cintura como acto reflejo, aún sintiendo la extrañeza en todo ese contacto.

—Oh, gracias por la cena —menciona mientras posa su mirada en la mesa perfectamente preparada—. No debiste molestarte —no puede evitar la seriedad en su semblante, hablar con Katie ya no le genera la familiaridad de antes.

—¡Claro que sí querido! Merecemos esta cena —menciona la morena con demasiada alegría y efusividad, como si su actitud hacia él en las últimas semanas no hubiese ocurrido. Katie se aleja de él para acercarse a la mesa, le pide que la acompañe y tome asiento. Oliver lo hace, más por mera cortesía que por deseo propio.

Katie sirve una copa de champagne y se la ofrece a su marido. Oliver la toma sintiendo una confusión tremenda, con un ligero zumbido comenzando a generarse en sus oídos. _Como si una alarma fuera a encenderse pronto_. Katie, sin embargo, sigue radiante. Ella toma una copa con algo que parece jugo de naranja y lo invita a que choquen sus copas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta tratando de ignorar las señales de alarma que escucha ir en aumento poco a poco.

—¡Tendremos un bebé!

••••

La temporada de fútbol comienza en enero, esto significa que Hermione cuenta con un mes para preparar el pub para las transmisiones de los partidos. Con el paso de las últimas semanas, manejar su negocio se ha vuelto más sencillo y apasionante, era un trabajo que le pedía estar alerta, innovando y mejorando sus servicios. Siempre en movimiento, logrando que Hermione alivie su mente, al menos por el día.

Las noches, sin embargo, eran las partes más difíciles. Cuando se encuentra sola, en la intimidad de sus sueños, donde ella no es dueña de las imágenes que a su cerebro se le ocurren crear.

Esa noche no es la excepción. Despierta bastante tarde, alterada por la fea imagen del cuerpo de Ron en la arena. Revive esa imagen cada noche. Es tan real, y teme que tiene que vivir con esa imagen por el resto de sus días. Comienza a creer que era la forma en la que su marido la castigaba por pensar tanto en Oliver. Bien, sonaba paranoica, pero desde que el futbolista se fue, no había parado de tener esta pesadilla.

Respira varias veces para intentar calmarse. El frío en la habitación le hiela hasta los huesos, pero no puede soportar el peso de las mantas sobre su cuerpo. Las arroja a los pie de la cama, dejando su cuerpo expuesto al frío para sentir algo más, lo que sea con tal de que no fuera la fea sensación que le generaban los sueños que acaba de tener.

Hermione logra dormir por solo un par de horas en lo que resta de la noche. Debido a eso, ahora se encuentra en la casa de los Weasley intentando desayunar mientras unas ojeras desastrosas adornaban su rostro.

—Hermione querida, ¿quieres irte a recostar un rato? —la señora Weasley la mira preocupada desde la punta de la mesa. Hermione sonríe, tratando de mejorar su aspecto con ese débil gesto.

—No hace falta Molly, estoy bien.

La señora Weasley no insiste. Durante todo el último año, se la pasó intentando ayudar a su nuera, pero la respuesta siempre fue la misma: "No gracias, estoy bien". Suspira, al menos, ese fin de semana le toca descansar a Hermione y así podría reposar del estrés del pub. Ella y Hagrid habían hecho un acuerdo, Hermione descansaría un fin de semana y el otro lo trabajaría; para el cantinero era importante que la castaña pasara tiempo con sus hijos, por lo que la convenció de dicho acuerdo.

Ese día, todos irían a la Madriguera para instalar el árbol de navidad que aquella mañana Arthur, Bill y Percy habían ido a cortar a uno de los bosques que se encontraban por la carretera que los llevaba a la ciudad. Era toda un tradición que se cumplía cada año, a excepción del año pasado, cuando la muerte de Ron aún era demasiado reciente para poder festejar algo así. Esta era la primer navidad que se animaban a celebrar después de ese terrible acontecimiento.

Fleur daba de almorzar a sus hijas, igual que Hermione lo hacía con los suyos. Rose come con demasiada alegría y todos en esa mesa saben porque. No hizo otra cosa que no fuera decirles a todos que el jersey que llevaba puesto era un regalo del mismísimo Oliver Wood, una regalo perfectamente autografiado con dedicatoria para ella.

La chica francesa miraba a su sobrina con demasiado deleite, veía la extraordinaria reacción que una simple prenda deportiva causaba en ella. Pero para Fleur, que era muy intuitiva, la niña no era la única que se veía contenta. Dirigió su mirada hasta Hermione, a pesar de verse cansada y con un poco de sueño, cada que miraba al jersey, una sonrisa inundaba su rostro y un ligero sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas. Había que recalcar, que esta clase de comportamientos no eran nada propios de Hermione, en especial desde hace un año atrás.

—¡Qué atento fue Oliver! Mira que bien le sentó a Rose que ese muchacho le enviara un regalo —comenta Molly, que también era testigo de la felicidad que emanaba su nieta. Es que todos estaban contentos de ver a esa niñita feliz.

—Si, fue muy atento. A Rose le gustaba desde antes, pero creo que ahora lo adora —menciona apartando la mirada inmediatamente del jersey, sin que las mejillas pierdan el tono rojizo. Fleur solo mira todas estas reacciones en su cuñada y no puede evitar curvar sus labios hacia arriba.

—¿Sólo le mandó regalo a rose? —pregunta Fleur de pronto.

—¡No! —contesta rápidamente Hermione, se ve algo nerviosa, se nota porque sus manos no dejan de temblar alrededor de la taza de café que sostiene—, le mandó otro jersey autografiado a Hugo.

—¡Que atento! —exclama Molly.

La señora Weasley, siempre ha visto con muy buenos ojos al joven futbolista. Más que nada, porque Wood se dio el tiempo de entablar una amistad con el hijo más complicado que tenía, y gracias a eso, Percy tenía el empleo de sus sueños, podía afirmar que su hijo era más feliz gracias a Oliver.

Fleur ya no quiso hacer más preguntas, no quería agobiar a Hermione, pero por suerte, Rose estaba en esa mesa también.

—¡También le mandó un gorro a mi mami! ¡Uno como el que usa él! —grita la niña en medio del silencio que se había formado entre las tres mujeres.

Molly abre los ojos sorprendida, pero no deja de sonreír. Pero Fleur, en cierta medida, esperaba que algo así hubiera sucedido, también sonríe y lo hace con más ganas cuando Hermione y ella cruzan miradas, descubriendo que la castaña está realmente nerviosa por la declaración de su hija.

Antes de llevarse la taza de café a los labios, Fleur añade:

—Si que han sido muchas sorpresas.

Hermione no volvió a hablar en lo que resta del desayuno.

••••

Para media mañana, el bochorno de Hermione aún no pasaba. ¡Esa Rose le iba a sacar canas verdes!, sabía que no tenía nada de malo que Oliver les hubiera mandado esos obsequios, pero de igual forma no había podido mencionarle a su familia que a ella también le había regalado algo.

Muy dentro de ella sabía que no era correcto, que podía malinterpretarse.

Ahora estaba en la sala, esperando a que llegaran con el pino de navidad para comenzar a adornarlo. Miraba jugar a su niña, con la espalda cubierta por el número doce, y el apellido "Wood". Rose estaba eufórica, cuidando de que al jugar nada dañara su preciado jersey. Sonrío, porque después de tener esas malas noches, ahora tenía todas esas sensaciones que la hacían sentir de mil formas y colores, como si las pesadillas no existieran.

Levantó la vista, Fleur estaba sentada en el otro sofá, mirándola como si la inspeccionara detalladamente. Hermione decide seguir mirando a sus hijos jugar, no quiere que Fleur sepa lo agobiada que se siente con lo que Rose gritó a todo pulmón hace unos minutos en el comedor.

Al poco rato, se escucha a la vieja troca de Arthur entrar al patio. Los niños se aglomeraron en la ventana para ver el gran árbol que traían.

—¡Victoire, no empujes a tu hermana! —Fleur se pone de pie para calmar a sus hijos. La mira acercarse a la ventana con todos los niños para poner orden. Al poco rato, la rubia dice con cierto tono de diversión—. Hermione, ven un momento por favor —le pide sin apartar la mirada de la ventana. La castaña se pone de pie, no imaginando lo que podría estar viendo Fleur—. Las sorpresas no dejan de llegar.

Hermione mira a Fleur confundida, poniéndose a su lado para observar afuera. Sus cuñados luchaban por bajar el gran árbol de la troca, dirigidos por Arthur, que al ser más viejo no podía con semejante carga. Había otra persona ayudando, las ramas del pino le cubrían el rostro, pero Hermione vagamente logra reconocerlo.

Pronto, deja de respirar, mientras sus castaños ojos no despegaba la vista de los movimientos de esa persona. Después de esforzarse en bajar el gran árbol, entre los tres se las ingenian para dirigirse hasta la entrada de la casa. Y es ahí, cuando reconoce el gorro que llevaba puesto, uno con el logo oficial del Puddlemere. Uno igual al que ella tiene.

Era Oliver.

Hermione no supo qué le sucedía a su cuerpo, sus manos tiemblan casi igual que sus rodillas, le duele el pecho de una forma que hacía mucho no sentía; tenía la sensación de querer soltar una carcajada de la ironía, a la par que quería llorar de los nervios. No se entendía en esos momentos a sí misma. Opta por alejarse de la entrada, e ir a sentarse nuevamente al sofá.

No sabe si Fleur quería que observara a Oliver, y eso solo la hace pensar que la rubia ya intuye todo el caos que hay dentro de ella y que todo tiene que ver con cierto futbolista.

—¡Papi! —Bill iba entrando por la puerta, cuando dos niñas rubias se abalanzaron sobre él. Victoire y Dominique ya estaban sobre un congelado Bill cuando Percy entró detrás inmediatamente entró a la cocina buscando rápidamente a su madre, su gesto era serio.

Después de unos segundos, el futbolista hizo acto de presencia y Hermione siente en ese instante que el pecho le duele. Pero era inevitable, ¿como podía controlarlo? si ni siquiera era capaz de saber el por qué de estas reacciones suyas.

—¡Oliver! —Rose se ha puesto de pie rápidamente, es tanta la emoción de su hija que se abalanza sobre el futbolista tal cual lo han hecho sus primas con Bill. Gracias a los rápidos y experimentados reflejos de Oliver, la sujeta justo para evitar que se resbale de su torso, responde al abrazo de Rose con la misma efusividad, como si se llevaran bien de años atrás.

Hermione siente cómo es que esa escena le ha acongojado el corazón, ver a Rose con la alegría de ser levantada en brazos, la forma en la que Oliver la acoge, es un acto tan común. Pero para Hermione significa un mundo entero.

Se pone de pie, debe de decirle a Rose que se baje, no quiere incomodar al hombre que recién ha empezado a convivir con ellos. Llega hasta donde están ambos, está a punto de hablar, cuando nota el semblante de Oliver. Ahora que está más cerca, se da cuenta de que sus ojos están reteniendo un par de lágrimas, aferrándose completamente a no dejarlas resbalar por sus mejillas.

Hermione se paraliza, no sabe qué sucede, pero ese hombre le ha enternecido el corazón.

Oliver se da cuenta que la castaña lo está observando a una mínima distancia, y ahora ella lo ha visto con las tremendas ganas de llorar por tener entre sus brazos al hijo de alguien.

—Rose, ¿porque no vas a jugar con tus primos? —pregunta tranquilamente para no alarmar a nadie más de lo que le pueda ocurrir a Oliver.

Su hija asiente, sin duda está tan contenta que no se percata del semblante del futbolista. Y esto, él lo agradece, no quiere que lo vean así y menos Rose.

—Lo siento —dice casi en un susurro mientras se pasa los dedos por los ojos para eliminar el rastro de lágrimas.

—Tranquilo, ¿quieres pasar a la cocina? —decide que es mejor estar en la cocina que frente a todos los niños. No es adivina, pero con solo mirar a Oliver, puede darse cuenta de que algo va mal, muy mal.

Oliver parece un niño pequeño cuando pasa frente a ella para resguardarse en la cocina. Dentro, están Molly y Percy. Ambos amigos cruzan miradas significativas en cuanto se encuentran.

—¡Oliver, querido! —Molly se pone de pie para alcanzar al largo muchacho y brindarle un fuerte abrazo. Percy se queda muy cerca, mirando orgulloso a su madre por el gesto que quiso tener con su amigo. Se quedaron buen rato abrazados, al parecer el futbolista estaba necesitado de un buen abrazo. Hermione se ha quedado quieta cerca de la puerta, sintiendo que interrumpe un momento íntimo, no sabe qué es lo que ocurre, pero al parecer Oliver necesita estar con ellos.

—Asumo que Percy ya le contó mi situación —dice Oliver aún encorvado para poder abrazar a Molly.

—Si querido, estoy tan desconcertada —menciona con el tono más conciliador que Molly puede ofrecer—. Pero sabes que no estás solo, quédate el tiempo que necesites.

Hermione quiere preguntar qué sucede, su curiosidad siempre activa demanda querer enterarse de lo que aflige a Oliver. Culpa a su curiosidad y a su gran valor de empatía para con el futbolista, es mejor que culpar a la sensación creciente en su pecho.

Hermione trata de mentalizarse y convencerse de que todo es por la empatía, eso y nada más.

—Solo puedo quedarme un fin de semana, tengo práctica el lunes —explica Oliver mientras se separa de la madre de Percy, y es ahí cuando sus miradas se cruzan. Hermione ve como las lágrimas han desaparecido totalmente, como un remedio que solo Molly puede dar.

Pronto, Percy sale de la cocina y Molly sale deprisa para comenzar la tarea de organizar a todos para comenzar a adornar el árbol.

Ambos se miran y es Oliver quien regala la primer sonrisa, agradecido de que no mencionara nada delante de los demás sobre su estado.

—¿Estas bien? —se anima a preguntar la mujer.

—Ahora lo estoy —la mirada que le brinda al decir aquello la siente tan significativa. Pero no entiende porque y no desea indagar en ello. Siente que aún hay cosas que no quiere averiguar. Le aterra y no está preparada para asumir abiertamente que la sola idea de que Oliver se quede todo un fin de semana en el pueblo la descoloca.


	9. Chapter 9

**Atrévete a sonreír**

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

Cuando despertó aquella mañana, lo hizo con la sensación de querer salir de su departamento lo antes posible. No tiene que pensar mucho a dónde irá, a donde podría escapar para poder pensar todo con claridad. Por esa razón, ahora se encuentra en Ottery, lejos de Katie.

Sin poder evitarlo, sigue creando miles de hipótesis en su cabeza para averiguar qué es lo que pudo haber sucedido, pero solo puede pensar en que Katie está embarazada sólo porque otro hombre ha hecho el trabajo por él. Eso es lo que lo ha incentivado para escapar al pueblo sin dar aviso de su huída.

No le dijo a su esposa de la ironía de la situación, pudo haber expuesto los resultados en la cara de Katie y exigir una explicación. Pero no le dio la gana. No tiene ganas de pelear ni mucho menos gritar por la verdad oculta tras toda esa cena inútil.

Estaba decepcionado de Katie, pero más consigo mismo. Se encontraba triste, era imposible no sentirse así al enterarte que nunca concebirás un hijo y que justo después llegue tu mujer para decirte que está maravillosamente embarazada.

Fue en ese momento cuando supo que necesitaba estar en Ottery. Necesitaba a su mejor amigo, a los Weasley que lograban sacarte las malas ideas de la cabeza con toda la alegría que siempre rondaba la Madriguera, y también necesitaba a Hermione. Tal vez pudiera encontrar nuevamente esa comodidad, esa que surgió sin forzarla en aquel almuerzo.

Ahora se encuentra sentado en la sala de la Madriguera viendo como todo el ejército de pelirrojos, una rubia y Hermione, se amontonan alrededor del gran pino para colocar los debidos adornos.

Rose, Hugo y sus primas se encargaban de adornar la parte de abajo del hermoso árbol. Oliver no puede evitar elevar sus labios en una sonrisa cada que los ve. A su mente vuelve el modo en que Rose lo ha recibido esa mañana, y para su pesar, se sintió tremendamente bien.

Vuelve en sí cuando siente la mano de alguién posarse en su gorro.

—Es igual que el de mi mami —Rose ha llegado frente a él en un instante. Lo mira con verdadera emoción, y sabe que no va a cansarse de recibir esa mirada por parte de la pequeña.

—Si, lo es. Es mi favorito —menciona Oliver, orgulloso de que Rose hubiera notado que sus gorros son iguales, las niñas de su edad normalmente no notan esos detalles—. ¿Crees que le haya gustado su regalo? —se atreve a preguntar con ligera timidez, no quiere confundirla pero en verdad muere por saber si ha acertado con su regalo.

—¡Le ha encantado! ¡Lo usa todas las mañanas, y por las noches llega con él todavía puesto!

—Así la gente creerá que en verdad soy fiel fanática del equipo —Hermione ha escuchado a su hija gritar, y antes de morir más de vergüenza, cree conveniente ir y aclararle a Oliver la situación—, y así atraeré más clientes ahora que la temporada inicie.

Rose siente que tanta palabrería de su madre es aburrida, por lo que vuelve corriendo para seguir adornando el árbol. Ahora se han vuelto a quedar solos, Oliver sigue sentado, con las piernas abiertas y sus manos recargadas en ambas rodillas; elevando su mirada hasta la castaña que se ha quedado de pie justo frente a él.

—Esa es una buena estrategia de mercadotecnia —menciona Oliver continuando con lo que ella ha dicho. Hermione suelta un suspiro, con Oliver es más sencillo hablar, le agrada que él no malinterprete la situación del porqué decidió siempre llevar puesto ese gorro—. Podríamos agregarle a tu atuendo una sudadera o también un jersey —agrega el futbolista brindándole una sonrisa cómplice. Hermione vuelve a sentir esa cosa rara en el pecho, cierra ambos brazos en torno a ella, como si se protegiera de esa sensación.

—No Oliver, eso sería demasiado, creo que basta con que vean a Rose con tu jersey puesto todos los días para que sepan que somos fieles al equipo —no quiere incomodarlo. Son tantas atenciones que tiene con ella y su familia, que teme que alguién más, como presiente que lo hace Fleur, malinterprete todo esto.

Mira al joven ya más relajado a como había llegado esa mañana. Quiere saber qué le ocurre, pero puede que no sea apropiado preguntar.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento?

La pregunta de Oliver la toma por sorpresa, como si él hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Al parecer a ambos les sentaría bien charlar.

—Por supuesto Oliver, encontraremos un momento entre todo este ajetreo —señala a toda la familia que se encuentra en la sala con tremendo alboroto.

Hermione le brinda una pequeña sonrisa para después volver a lado de sus hijos y ayudar a Hugo a colocar bien una esfera. Cuando todo estuvo perfectamente acomodado, faltaba poner el toque final, la preciada estrella dorada en lo alto del árbol. Es Arthur el encargado de subir una pequeña escalera para colocarla. Al final todos dieron unos pasos atrás para admirar el resultado. Mientras tanto, Oliver observa a lo lejos la asombrosa sensación que esa familia le genera. Es sencillo olvidar sus problemas y sentir que todo iba estar bien con ellos cerca.

••••

Por la tarde, las cosas se miraban más tranquilas en la Madriguera. Bill y Fleur se han ido a su casa junto con sus hijas, Arthur dormitaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, mientras que Percy y Oliver se habían puesto a charlar largo rato afuera, acompañados de gruesas chamarras y unas mantas que Molly les había dado.

Hermione podía observar a ambos chicos por la ventana de la cocina mientras un delicioso té comenzaba a estar listo para beber. Molly sirve unas tazas humeantes y le pide a la castaña que vaya a ofrecerlos. Le dejó a Arthur una por si acaso despertaba. Antes de salir se pone su propia chamarra, y saca de su bolso el gorro, que en esta ocasión era el mismo que el de Oliver. Sonríe un poco mientras se lo coloca, ya moría por ver la reacción del muchacho.

Sale al porche donde se encontraban Percy y Oliver. Al escuchar la puerta, ambos voltean a mirarla, Hermione no puede evitar sentir ternura por lo roja que se había vuelto la nariz de Wood. Se acerca a ambos con la bandeja que contenía las tazas de té. En eso, Oliver le brinda una mirada a su amigo, que Hermione interpreta como una señal para que los deje solos. Ella no puede evitar sentirse abochornada, pero Percy no los mira raro por querer quedarse solos, tal vez era solo ella la que se hacía esos prejuicios.

—Siéntate —ofrece Oliver amablemente a la par que retiraba la manta para que ella pudiera sentarse a su lado. Hermione duda un momento, pero el frío es intenso, tanto como para ignorar la cercanía de Oliver y sentarse junto a él, dejando que el chico le cubra las piernas con la suave manta.

Oliver le da un sorbo al té, dejandose llenar por el calor de la bebida y disfrutando de la tranquilidad de ese momento. Miraba de reojo a Hermione, sonríe en cuanto ve que era su gorro el que lleva puesto. Ambos ahí sentados, tapados con la misma cobija y portando el mismo gorro en sus cabezas; se antojaban para una fotografía, una como la que les habían tomado aquella noche en el pub.

—¿Que te sucede Oliver? —sus suaves ideas fueron interrumpidas por Hermione. La castaña lo mira preocupada, frunciendo el ceño, como si temiera romper algo en él al haberse animado a preguntar.

Oliver aprieta los labios formando una línea. Deja escapar un suspiro, esperando no perder el valor de querer contarle todo a ella. En este punto, no puede explicar porque quiere que Hermione conozca los acontecimientos que lo afligen, pero solo puede decir que ella es esa persona que trae calma con su mera presencia. Al menos eso es lo que ha sentido en sus últimos encuentros y quiere, desea nuevamente, sentir todo eso.

Del bolso de su chamarra, saca un papel doblado, ese maldito papel que le pesa como una roca, pero se sorprende de lo sencillo que se siente compartir ese papel con Hermione, cuando con Katie fue un dolor de cabeza animarse a compartirlo. La mira a los ojos pidiéndole que la tome y la lea.

Hermione la toma despacio, sintiendo como, con ese gesto, Oliver se está abriendo con ella. Lee detenidamente los resultados de Oliver y no puede evitar sentir que podría llorar por él, levanta su mirada para ver a un chico triste, un hombre entregado a su destino aunque sea cruel. Ahora lo entiende.

—¿Cuándo te enteraste?

—Me dieron los resultados hace una semana —responde envuelto en un susurro, uno donde solo ella sea la que lo pueda escuchar.

—¿Molly y Percy..?

Oliver asiente, respondiendo así a la castaña. Se siguen observando, comprendiendo, apoyando. No hay necesidad de nada más.

—Mi esposa me avisó ayer que está embarazada —dice al fin. Sonriendo tristemente, y Hermione al instante quiere abrazarlo porque sabe lo que eso significa. Quiere en verdad abrazarlo como Molly lo hizo pero no es correcto, por lo que solo se anima a posar su mano sobre su hombro y darle un leve pero significativo apretón.

Hermione quiere ser un soporte para Oliver. Quiere hacerlo, y lo haría si no fuera por la constante manera culpable que se siente por atreverse a formar un vínculo tan fuerte y extraño con él. Es consciente de que es muy pronto sentir todo este apego por una persona, pero para qué mentir, su preocupación es sentir todo esto por un hombre que no es Ron.

Pero, era inevitable no sentirse así, toda la comodidad que sentía con Oliver se creaba de una forma tan natural, tan espontánea.

Mira nuevamente al chico cabizbajo, todo este tiempo ha tenido su mano en su hombro, deseando poder hacer más. Abrazarlo para reconfortarlo, la traición que estaba viviendo Oliver merecía una mejor respuesta por parte de ella, y más ahora si querían ser amigos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer Oliver? —se anima a preguntar sin mover su mano.

El chico la mira y, es ahí, cuando Hermione se pierde en lo triste de sus ojos, un gesto tan conocido para ella pues es el gesto que el espejo le ha dado a lo largo de estos últimos meses.

—No lo sé —responde escueta y sinceramente—. Ella aún es mi esposa, no puedo ir y acusarla de haberme traicionado si no tengo pruebas.

—Pero las tienes —Hermione le enseña el papel que aún tiene en su mano, ahí tiene la prueba de que Katie lo ha engañado.

—Si, las tengo —sin embargo, lo menciona sin sentimiento positivo alguno—. Tengo el poder de terminar con ella, con mi matrimonio y no había pensado en lo horrible que es tener ese poder. Todo está en mis manos Hermione y es tan abrumador.

Si había pensado en que sería sencillo enfrentar a su esposa y terminar con las falsedades con las que venían viviendo últimamente, estaba errado. No era sencillo terminar con una etapa con la que se había acostumbrado a vivir, y eso era: no era amor, era pura costumbre, pero se había convertido en una rutina de años, que sentía que no conocía nada más.

—Tienes la opción de luchar por ella, de ignorar esta carta y aferrarte a tu esposa —dice Hermione dejando de hacer contacto visual con él, lo que quiere explicar le provoca de pronto unas ganas tremendas de llorar—. Si la amas Oliver, aférrate a ella en la forma que mejor te acomodes, si yo tuviera la oportunidad de estar con Ron aún sabiendo algo malo de él, la habría tomado.

Y vaya que lo habría hecho. Esto es el precio de amar a alguién, y Dios sabe que Hermione amaba infinitamente a su esposo.

Oliver lleva su mano hacía su hombro, dónde aún reposa la mano de Hermione. Cubre sin problemas la pequeña mano de la mujer con la suya, y la aprieta fuerte.

—¿Porqué lo harías?

—Porque hay personas que valen el riesgo. Porque tienen cosas buenas que logran acaparar más que las cosas malas.

Vuelven a reencontrar sus miradas. Hermione ahora tiene una fina capa de lágrimas en los ojos, pero no teme en mirarlo directamente. Al final de cuentas, ya no se sabe quién está más roto. Oliver logra sonreír, casi imperceptible, y pronto su semblante vuelve a ser serio. Porque cae en la cuenta de que no tiene la menor idea de qué cosa buena es lo que le ha traído Katie a su vida.

Y le duele.

Darse cuenta de este tipo de cosas, duele enormemente. Como si de pronto se diera cuenta de la vida vacía que lo rodeaba, como si hubiera salido de una zona de confort la cual lo cegaba de darse cuenta de que eso no era dicha y felicidad. Se había centrado tanto en su carrera, y en las ganas de tener un bebé que no vio más allá. Olvidó que hay algo mucho más grande afuera.

Ahora se daba cuenta de eso.

Mira a la mujer que lo acompaña, la cual parece entenderlo a la perfección. Entre penas se entendían y entre lágrimas se curaban. Sencillo y liberador. Aterrador y atrayente.

—Necesito un trago —dice de pronto, el té no será suficiente y Oliver lo sabe.

Hermione alza la ceja ante el cambio de tema. No esperaba que él propusiera tomar algo, ella estaba cómoda bebiendo té en aquel lugar, con el paisaje de la Madriguera ante ella. Pero al parecer necesitan moverse de ahí o si no terminarán en un río de lágrimas y Dios sabe que Hermione ya ha llorado lo suficiente.

—Aquí no tienen alcohol —responde señalando por la ventana a la cocina de la señora Weasley. Hace tiempo que dejaron de traer cervezas a la casa dado que era Ron el que las traía. Sobra decir porque ya no se hace—. Pero podemos ir al pub —agrega tímidamente. Sabe que suena como si le estuviera proponiendo una cita, por lo que no suena del todo segura de sí misma.

—Me encantaría —contesta él de inmediato. Qué mejor que volver al pub, donde tiene sólo gratos recuerdos.

Con la determinación de haber visto a Oliver animado, pide a Molly si puede cuidar de sus hijos. Ella aceptó encantada. Hermione creyó que le regalaba una sonrisa algo pícara, pero decidió no indagar más. Bastaba con sentirse abochornada ella misma como para permitir que la sonrisa de su suegra la avergonzara más.

Al parecer, muchos en esa casa ya intuían lo que podría estar sucediendo entre Oliver y Hermione. Lo que nadie sabía era exactamente qué era lo que pasaba, pero a simple vista notaban que era algo hermosamente bueno para ellos dos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Atrévete a sonreír**

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Cuando ambos entran al pub, Hagrid los recibe con su amable sonrisa, pero al percatarse que es Hermione cambia su semblante a uno más serio, pensando que la castaña ha ido esa tarde para ponerse a trabajar, pero ella de inmediato se excusa diciendo que solo iban por unos tragos, señalándose a ella misma y a Oliver. Hagrid no es muy bueno manteniendo sus emociones a raya y discreción, por lo que su cara pronto reflejaba su completa confusión y desconfianza hacia ambos, en especial hacia Oliver. Pero con una simple mirada, Hermione lo tranquiliza.

Encontraron una mesa, lo suficientemente alejada de la mirada protectora del gran cantinero, que pronto los alcanza en la mesa dejándoles dos exquisitos tarros de cerveza.

Pronto se sienten invadidos por una sensación de extrema calidez y comodidad. Algo que hace mucho no les ocurría, salvo aquel día que se conocieron con un improvisado almuerzo justo en ese mismo pub. Todo era muy agradable, y más si le sumaban una deliciosa cerveza de barril.

Comenzaron a charlar animadamente, Hermione aún con la cautela de intentar no convertir esto en una cita. Porque no lo era. Y Oliver, como siempre, con una actitud tan relajada, ayudaba a la causa, ya que hacía que la castaña dejara de pensar por un momento en lo que la gente pudiera llegar a malinterpretar.

—Cuéntame de tí Oliver —se animó Hermione más tarde después de casi acabar con la mitad de su tarro de cerveza, lo que tal vez le dio la confianza para preguntar. Ella no era muy habitual bebiendo, por lo que pronto, el líquido parecía haberle dado valor. Hermione deseaba saber más sobre Oliver, y tal vez, poder entender porque había tan buena química entre ambos.

El futbolista le contó de su vida en Escocia, Hermione casi se cae de su silla al saber que era escocés. Siguió escuchándolo hablar de cómo dejó su país para venir a Londres a estudiar la universidad con el único interés de ser fichado por algún equipo de la liga inglesa profesional. Fue aceptado por el Puddlemere poco antes de terminar su carrera, le contó sobre la dificultad de terminar sus estudios a la par de entrenar para el fútbol profesional. Le contó que vivir en Londres fue difícil, ya que conllevó dejar a sus padres en otro país, en especial por ser tan apegado a ellos. Pero después de un tiempo, había conocido a Katie y su matrimonio había llegado a lograr que no se sintiera solo. Y después, llegó a la plática donde mencionaba su mala relación son su esposa, sus intentos por ser padre, y sus raros pero complicados ataques de pánico y descompensaciones que lo habían llevado a suspenderlo de las prácticas.

—¡Oliver eso está muy mal! ¡Tu siendo un jugador profesional, sabes mejor que nadie que hay que alimentarse bien! —lo interrumpe Hermione, mostrándose como toda una madre preocupada. Eso a Oliver le pareció hermoso.

—¡Lo se! Es exactamente lo mismo que Percy me dijo, ¿convivir tanto juntos los ha hecho iguales?

—Créeme, yo soy peor —asegura ella dejando escapar una carcajada.

—Eso lo juzgaré yo de ahora en adelante —agrega el joven mientras se llevaba el tarro a los labios para darle un gran sorbo. Hermione solo puede sonrojarse ante el comentario, no sabiendo cómo tomar aquello—. Pero basta de hablar de mi, háblame de ti.

Ella contuvo el aliento antes de dejar escapar un suspiro para comenzar a contar su historia. Habló sobre su infancia en Londres, donde sus padres aún vivían. De cómo, mientras estaba en la universidad, decidió vacacionar en casa de su amiga Ginny, la cual estudiaba junto con ella la carrera de administración, y fue así como llegó a conocer a Ron. Salieron por dos años en los que sólo se veían esporádicamente debido a los estudios de ella y al trabajo de él, el cual se ubicaba ahí en Ottery. Se casaron en cuanto ella terminó la carrera y se embarazo casi inmediatamente después, por lo que nunca ejerció su profesión y había preferido ser ama de casa para estar con sus hijos. Le contó lo infinitamente feliz que había sido su vida en Ottery, de cómo ser una Weasley se vuelve una aventura diaria a lado de todos sus cuñados. Cuando llegó a la parte de la muerte de Ron, levantó la mano para pedirle a Hagrid otro tarro de cerveza, y siguió contando todo un poco más seria, pero Oliver la miraba tan atento y comprensivo que solo eso bastó para hablar de su pérdida sin sentir que el aire le era robado de un jalón.

—No solo perdí a Ron, de alguna forma mis mejores amigos también se alejaron —siguió contando como Ginny se había casado casi al mismo tiempo que ella con el mejor amigo de Ron, llamado Harry Potter. Los cuatro habían formado un vínculo, pero eso se vio destruido cuando su esposo murió, y ahora solo los veía de vez en cuando, dado que ambos se habían ido a vivir cerca de Londres. No se había puesto a pensar de cuanto los extrañaba.

—¿Porqué no vas y los visitas tu? —pregunta Oliver.

—No lo había pensado, he estado... —pero pronto guarda silencio, ¿qué era lo que podía decir? ¿que había estado deprimida todo este último año y se había alejado de todos ella también?

—Entiendo, fue un año complicado —agrega mientras estira su brazo para alcanzar a tomar su mano y apretarla fuertemente. Hermione siente como esa vaga sensación vuelve a su pecho; pero lejos de asustarse, y tal vez debido al alcohol, se siente nerviosa ante su toque, pero logra animarse a entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

Se siente bien. Sumamente bien.

Algo de lucidez llega a la mente de Hermione después de unos segundos, cuando nota que Hagrid está mirando hacia ellos, rápidamente retira la mano de la mesa y la esconde debajo.

—Lo siento —Oliver se disculpa de inmediato al ver como ella se pone incómoda con su acercamiento—. Solo quería darte mi apoyo, y no sabía cómo expresarlo, creo que me sobrepasé un poco.

—No, Oliver, no has hecho nada malo, todo lo contrario, has sido maravilloso, en especial con mis hijos. Pero yo —toma un respiro antes de continuar, es sumamente difícil saber cómo expresarse sin exponer su extraña forma de sentirse respecto a él—, yo soy la que aún siente extraño este tipo de gestos —dice señalando su mano—. Pero por favor no lo sientas, creo que después de este año de estar apartándome de todos necesito, al menos, intentar no sentirme mal conmigo misma porque me tomen de la mano.

Esto último la hizo sonrojar un poco, porque al final de cuentas, sonaba como algo más, como algo que ocurre en una cita. Y no lo era.

Oliver se sienta recto en su silla, pero su semblante permanece sereno. Ese semblante que logra envolver siempre a Hermione.

—Es muy pronto para este tipo de interacción de mi parte —comienza a hablar. Él también se ha sonrojado un poco y luce algo nervioso, pero sigue hablando—. Dado que siento que temes que esto sea una cita, ¿me equivoco? —ella se ve descubierta, no le queda más que asentir lentamente—. Pero no te preocupes, mi intención jamás fue hacer de esto una cita. Porque yo sigo casado, y tu aún tienes cosas por las que reponerte.

Hermione escucha todo aquello, sintiéndose rara, dolía saber que él no quería una cita, pero por otro lado se siente aliviada de que no lo fuera. Era tan confuso.

—Pero Hermione, cuando las cosas se arreglen, no dudes en que voy a pedirte un par de citas, o tal vez muchas —agrega, poniendo a Hermione de mil colores.

••••

Al día siguiente, Oliver amanece con un dolor de cabeza intenso. Haber llegado a las doce de la noche sumado a unos cuantos tragos de más, ha logrado que esta mañana se sienta como si un balonazo se hubiera estrellado en su cara al intentar cubrir un penalti y el resultado fuera horrendo.

Abre los ojos para encontrarse con inmensas imágenes del Puddlemere, por un momento no sabe en donde se encuentra, pero al recorrer el lugar con la vista, reconoce estar en una de las habitaciones de la Madriguera. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Ni idea. Busca a tientas su celular, necesita saber qué hora es, no quiere estar de holgazán, Molly ya se tomaba muchas molestias con él y le daría vergüenza quedarse en cama hasta tarde. Se alivia al ver que casi eran las nueve de la mañana. Necesita una ducha y un buen almuerzo para estar como nuevo.

Aprovecha que es temprano y que aún no llegará la familia a comer, como lo hacen todos los domingos, para apurarse a entrar a la ducha. Agradece que Molly y Percy siempre se levantan temprano por lo que ya han desocupado el baño para él.

Mientras el chorro de agua caliente le cubre todo su cuerpo, rememora su salida de anoche con Hermione. Fue sumamente agradable, tal cual él esperaba que fuera al encontrarse de nuevo con ella. Esa mujer tiene algo con lo que logra olvidar sus penas y lo hacen sentirse un hombre normal y completo. Recuerda todo lo que ella le había dicho, a detalle, como si no quisiera olvidar nada. Pero pronto detuvo todo lo que hacía cuando recuerda la barbaridad que le había dicho a la castaña:

"_Pero Hermione, cuando las cosas se arreglen, no dudes en que voy a pedirte un par de citas, o tal vez muchas"._

¡Menudo idiota! ¡Maldita su boca floja impulsada por el alcohol! Oliver entra en desesperación porque sabe lo mucho que Hermione intenta llevar las cosas al margen, y él iba y le arrojaba todo esto en la cara. Necesita explicarse y disculparse con ella antes de que, con aquello, lograra alejarla de él.

Hermione se ha convertido en lo único real que no le generaba malestar. Era alguién que valía la pena el mejor trato. Pero él iba y lo arruinaba todo con sus palabras.

Ni siquiera se seca el cabello, solo se viste lo más rápido que puede, necesita ir con ella. Baja los escalones deprisa, logrando que todos rechinaran preocupantemente a su paso. Justo está por ponerse su chaqueta y gorro para abrir la puerta principal, cuando ve por la puerta de la cocina un par de cabecitas pelirrojas tan conocidas para él. Los hijos de Hermione siguen ahí. Sin pensarlo, ya estaba caminando hacia ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Entra en la cocina, con Molly siempre activa, tanto que ya tenía listo el desayuno.

—Oliver querido, siéntate, acompaña a desayunar a los niños —dice dulcemente, pero sin dejar de lado la orden implícita en sus palabras. Ambos pequeños, al escuchar su nombre, giran sus cabezas para mirarlo, y ahí estaban de nuevo; esas miradas de pura admiración y cariño. Oliver siente como sus ojos se vuelven frágiles nuevamente, pero no puede ponerse a llorar cada que los ve.

—¡Oliver! ¡Siéntate aquí! —le pide Rose, señalando animadamente la silla enseguida de ella. El futbolista acepta, acomodando su chaqueta y gorro en el respaldo de la silla. Toma asiento junto a la pequeña la cual ya comía un delicioso tazón de avena con fruta.

—Ten querido —Molly le pasa un gran plato con unos huevos revueltos, tocino, frijoles y un par de panes tostados. Oliver siente que no come desde hace meses al oler el rico aroma que desprende cada bocado. Después, le acerca una taza de café caliente—. Está cargado querido, para la resaca.

A Oliver le da tanta vergüenza por el comentario de la señora Weasley. Pero supone que ella mejor que nadie sabe reconocer la resaca en un joven, ya que tuvo que pasar por esto con todos sus hijos. Ella, al contrario de mirarse enfadada, se mira con una sonrisa, y esto logra que Oliver se relaje un poco.

—Muchas gracias, señora Weasley.

—¡Resaca! ¡Lo mismo que tiene mi mami! —grita Rose a todo pulmón, haciendo que de nueva cuenta, Oliver sintiera un bochorno tremendo. Supo que su rostro se ha vuelto de color rojo tomate. Mira a Molly, ella lo sigue observando de forma divertida mientras toma asiento frente a él para ponerse a desayunar también.

—No es lo que parece —se excusa de inmediato mirando a la madre de su mejor amigo—. Nos excedimos con las cervezas, la verdad no fueron muchas pero ninguno es bueno tomando así que...

—Relájate querido —lo tranquiliza la señora Weasley—. Todos en esta casa hemos sufrido las consecuencias de dejarse llevar por el delicioso sabor de la cerveza del pub. Además, ustedes mejor que nadie merecían una noche libre.

Oliver se siente en calma total al escucharla. Al menos, aún tenía el cariño y confianza de Molly y comprendía sus acciones. Ahora, su preocupación era encontrar a Hermione y disculparse. Es en ese instante, cuando la castaña hace presencia en la cocina.

—¡Mami! —balbucea aún con la comida en la boca el pequeño Hugo. Oliver no quiere voltear a verla, primero debe controlar los latidos de su corazón y no delatarse frente a las tres mujeres más perspicaces que ha conocido, incluida Rose.

—¡Mi pequeño! ¿Como se portaron con su abuela?

Oliver se mantiene quieto en su lugar, poniendo toda su atención en la comida que estaba ingiriendo. Quiere en verdad disculparse con Hermione, pero eso no significa que su cuerpo no reaccionara de esta forma solo con su presencia, en especial por lo que le ha dicho anoche.

Pronto, escucha que la señora Weasley se pone de pie para servir otro plato a la castaña. Estaba logrando tranquilizarse cuando siente que alguien más toma asiento en la silla justo frente a él. Los vellos erizados de sus brazos le indican que era la presencia de Hermione. ¡Hasta estaba temblando! ¿¡Qué era todo esto!?

Tenía que mirarla. Al menos así sabría si ella estaba molesta con él. Lentamente levanta su vista y se fija en la hermosa mujer que está ahora sentada frente a él.

Hermione le sonreía dulcemente, ambos se miraban desvelados, pálidos y hechos trizas por el alcohol que habían tomado de más. Ella incluso se fijó en que estaba recién bañado, con algunas gotitas escurriendo de su cabello, y Dios, se veía hermoso a pesar de su estado deteriorado. Estaban igual de destruidos, pero anoche, algo se había llenado en sus corazones.

Lo sabían.

Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione sonríe de más, tanto que logra contagiar a Oliver por la ironía de las cosas. Por la sencillez de haber creado algo tan grande como su vínculo. Era tanta alegría, que ambos comenzaron a reír cómplices y sin poder detenerse.

—¿¡Qué pasa!? —pregunta Rose de inmediato cruzando su mirada de Hermione hacia Oliver—, ¿mami porque te ries? ¿qué sucede? ¿porqué no me quieren decir?

Y es que ni ellos mismos pueden explicarlo.

Rose sigue preguntando qué les sucede, pero ambos solo sabían, que vuelta atrás ya no había.


	11. Chapter 11

**Atrévete a sonreír**

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

El domingo sigue su curso y parece que Hermione y Oliver han preferido estar en la Madriguera en lugar de volver a sus respectivos hogares.

Ahora todos se encuentran mirando el televisor, donde un partido de fútbol se está llevando a cabo. Puede que la liga inglesa no haya comenzado, pero los Weasley no se detienen por eso; la liga española, italiana y francesa también son vistas en esa casa. La Madriguera nunca estaba falta de fútbol. Percy era el único al que le daba igual si no había un partido en la televisión. Por eso era tan extraño como entretenido saber que su trabajo giraba en torno a un jugador de fútbol profesional.

Ya entrada la hora del té, Bill y su familia llegan a la casa de los abuelos. Fleur viene cargada con bizcochos que ella misma ha hecho para acompañar con la bebida.

Hermione ha tomado asiento en el mismo sofá que Oliver, ambos tratando de mantenerse neutros, tranquilos ante la cercanía del otro. Pero en cuanto mira entrar a su cuñada, Hermione de inmediato se pone de pie. Si hay alguién que puede averiguar lo que comienza a sentir, era Fleur.

—¡Preparemos té! —menciona apurada mientras huye de inmediato a la cocina. Fleur alza su ceja mientras mira como desaparece la castaña. Fija su vista en la sala donde todos los sillones se encuentran ocupados, menos un lugar, uno justo a lado de Oliver. Fleur sonríe sabiendo lo que trataba de ocultar su cuñada. La sigue dentro de la cocina, llevando los bizcochos consigo.

—No te apures Hermione, yo me encargo del té; ve y siéntate a lado de ese apuesto futbolista.

Hermione deja caer la tetera abruptamente en la estufa, sabiéndose descubierta. Mira a Fleur tratando de ocultar la gran sonrisa que se le ha marcado durante este fin de semana gracias a Oliver.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunta, intentando aparentar que no comprende lo que le ha dicho la francesa. Pero todo es inútil, se nota que por dentro está considerando seguir al pie de la letra lo que ella le ha pedido y regresar a lado de Oliver.

—No finjas, Hermione Granger. No huyas de lo que te hace sentir segura y feliz.

Hermione abre y cierra la boca en repetidas ocasiones, sintiendo que se ha quedado sin palabras. Fleur lo dice tan fácil, asumiendo que ella puede ir y comenzar a sentirse plena a lado de otro hombre, pero no es sencillo dejarse llevar, su cerebro no la deja tranquila. Y si hace unas horas disfrutaba de la gran cercanía del futbolista, nada más ver llegar a una persona que lee fácilmente sus emociones, no puede hacer nada más que huir.

—Yo no, no puedo, no se...

—Se que no soy Ginny —menciona dejando de lado su tono gracioso y coqueto que usó anteriormente, acercándose a ella y tomando su mano—, pero puedes contarme, si eso te hace bien.

Nunca antes había hablado con Fleur. Convivían la mayor parte del tiempo juntas pero entre ellas no se había dado la oportunidad de cotillear, de envolverse en una plática y de confesarse este tipo de cosas. Desde que Ginny aparecía solo esporádicamente por el pueblo, Hermione no ha tenido oportunidad de decirle a alguien sobre sus inseguridades, sus deseos y ahora, sobre Oliver.

Mira a Fleur, parece que ella habla en serio, queriendo estar ahí para ella. Pero no ignora el hecho de que aún se calla para ella misma lo que comienza a sentir y no cree que pueda decírselo a alguien más.

—Fleur yo —contiene la respiración en un intento de tomar valor, el sentimiento es tan abrumador que la asfixia—, no se que me pasa.

La rubia comprende, ver a Hermione conteniendo todo, sea lo que fuera que esté sintiendo, debe ser caótico. Pero, ¿cómo convencerla de que no hace nada malo? que necesita dejarse llevar, si eso llegara a ser lo que necesita, y con intentarlo no iba a perder nada.

—No tienes que saberlo Hermione, con sentirlo basta.

Hermione ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que ha dejado caer una lágrima, traicionándola, dejando saber a Fleur cuán acertadas son sus palabras.

—Pero, qué me dirías, ¿si este no fuera nuestro momento? —le toma todo el valor del mundo animarse a preguntar aquello.

—¡Pues jamás será su momento si te escondes en esta cocina! —le grita, dirigiéndola hacía la puerta. Ahí estaba de vuelta la Fleur aguerrida que ella conocía, y secretamente, prefería esta faceta—. Yo me encargaré del té, el chico futbolista no tarda en volver a Londres, ve y haz lo tuyo —le guiña un ojo, sacándola completamente de ahí.

Había veces que solo se necesitaba un empujón.

••••

Hermione había logrado dormir a sus hijos temprano, ya que al día siguiente tenían que volver a la rutina, correr al preescolar de Rose para de ahí moverse al pub y trabajar. Dejaría descansar a Hagrid varios días ya que él le brindó este fin de semana libre.

Dejó a sus hijos bien arropados bajo las mantas cerrando la puerta mientras salía de su habitación. De inmediato se dirige al baño de la planta alta para darse una relajante ducha. Su baño cuenta con una hermosa bañera, a la cual, antes se le daba una utilidad distinta a la que se le da hoy. Ahora solo es una simple bañera para tomar un baño relajante, pero anteriormente, cuando Ron vivía, esa bañera era el lugar donde hacer el amor se convertía en la actividad más deliciosa. Ahora, ya ni siquiera podía recordar cómo era eso.

Al terminar se enfunda en una suave bata, mientras que con otra toalla seca su cabello. Decide que es hora de apagar las luces de su casa para ya irse a la cama. Baja las escaleras aún secando su rebelde mata de pelo, cuando alguién golpea a su puerta. No evita sentir un ligero miedo, ¿quién puede ser a tan altas horas de la noche?

Se acerca despacio para que no se oiga que se acerca a la puerta, se pone de puntillas para asomarse por la perilla y ver quién es. El corazón se le paraliza de inmediato, a la par que su cuerpo reacciona, como si la sola presencia de la persona que está del otro lado de la puerta la revolucionara por completo. Abre la puerta para dejar ver a Oliver Wood parado en el umbral.

—Hola —logra decir en un susurro. No puede alzar más la voz o se notaran sus nervios a la perfección pues sabe que temblará si lo hace.

Pero Oliver de inmediato se percata que solo viste una bata de baño y que seguramente está mojada por el baño. Y ahora es él quien lucha por no delatar su temblor —Disculpa, no quería interrumpirte.

—Para nada Oliver, ya había terminado —logra hablar sin morir de un colapso nervioso, aferrándose fuertemente a la puerta.

Oliver se ha olvidado completamente de sus razones para estar ahí a tan altas horas de la noche. La visión de Hermione le ha borrado la razón y la ha sustituído por latidos. Si, solo latidos desbordando por todo su ser. De pronto el frío de Ottery no le cala, no importa que se encuentren a grados bajo cero, Hermione simplemente a logrado derrumbar el frío.

—¿Gustas pasar? —incluso Hermione se sorprende de lo que ha ofrecido. Quiere reprenderse, pero de inmediato las palabras que Fleur le ha dicho le llegan como un alivio: jamás sería su momento si seguía escondiéndose, si seguía evitando a ese chico. Toda la tarde se habían quedado sentados en aquel sofá, uno a lado del otro, Oliver había rozado sin querer con su muslo a la rodilla de ella; y fue como recibir una descarga eléctrica. Sobraba decir, que Hermione de inmediato retiró el contacto, por lo que en toda la tarde, hasta que ella se fue con sus hijos, estuvieron tratando de hacer todo lo posible por no rozarse, porque para ambos, parecía volverse irresistible.

Oliver entra despacio y cierra la puerta tras él. Cuando lo hace, siente como si sus latidos pudieran escucharse fácilmente, retumban en su pecho, desbordándole el alma. Hermione se ha quedado de pie justo a un lado de la chimenea, se ha quedado observando una fotografía de Ronald. Se mira triste, su semblante refleja todo lo que está pasando por su mente y Oliver comienza a odiar saber leerla a la perfección, porque sabiendo lo que ella está sufriendo por dentro, él sabe que no podrá hacer más que simplemente despedirse para volver a Londres.

—No quiero incomodarte mucho, sólo venía a despedirme, saldré muy temprano mañana a carretera —es todo, no dice nada más. No le preguntará qué es lo que está pasando entre ellos, que él ya no está dispuesto a ignorarlo, y que se siente tan endemoniadamente bien que no desea desaprovecharlo, que por ella se ha dado ánimos para hacer lo correcto, tanto con su trabajo como con Katie.

Pero no dice nada. Hermione aún no se encuentra lista, lo ve en la forma en la que se pierde en es fotografía, con la culpa y la tristeza gobernándola.

—Es una pena que te vayas, Oliver —dice de pronto la castaña. Oliver de inmediato siente como algo brinca en su pecho, tan de golpe que se lleva la mano al pecho para intentar controlarse—. Siempre que me siento tan bien contigo, es cuando debes marcharte.

Hermione se ha martirizado por muchos días, todas las noches sintiendo que es lo peor que ha hecho en la vida, que no merece volver a sentirse plena si no es con Ron a su lado.

Pero no más.

—Yo también me siento muy bien contigo —es todo lo que puede decir. El futbolista que enfrenta a los defensivos más bruscos de Inglaterra, se rompe al querer decirle a esta mujer, lo mucho que anhela su compañía, la anhela tanto que no es suficiente verla solo los fines de semana.

La castaña comienza a separarse de la chimenea, a su vez, se aleja del recuerdo que la martiriza, se aleja despacio, porque duele despojarse de lo que una vez sintió por su esposo para ahora poder darse cuenta si éste puede ser el momento con alguien más. Su mano es lo último que deja tocando la chimenea, como si sostuviera la mano de Ron, la cuál suelta esa noche.

—Hermione no te acerques —balbucea Oliver, porque no quiere hacer una tontería que provoque que ella lo odie, en verdad no quiere arruinarlo.

—¿Porque no? —pregunta algo asustada deteniendo su andar, mirándolo fijamente.

—Porque si lo haces, no me contendré, y te besaré —ante esas palabras, siente la valentía de un verdadero hombre, ese que enfrenta a los defensivos más aguerridos y salvajes, no solo de Inglaterra, si no de todo el asombroso mundo.

—¿Qué esperas entonces? —lo articula en un susurro, porque si lo grita, puede que pierda la valentía de esa noche.

Oliver no necesita que le digan más, deja a un lado su racionalidad, ignorando el hecho de que aún sigue casado con Katie; da dos pasos con sus largas piernas para llegar hasta Hermione, la toma suavemente con sus manos cubriendo sus mejillas, acercándose hasta que sus narices se rozan.

Hermione se deja tomar, absorbe el varonil aroma que desprende Oliver, tenía tanto tiempo que no se dejaba embriagar por un aroma igual. Lo siente tan cerca, y su cercanía quema, pero no dará marcha atrás, si lo hace, puede que nunca más se dé este mismo valor. Mejor decide perderse en él, en su altura tan majestuosa, en sus delgados brazos que ahora puede tocar, en todo él que ahora puede abrazar.

Ambos se miran directamente a los ojos, es ahí cuando concuerdan en que esto es lo que necesitan, y sin perder más tiempo, unen sus labios.

Es el mejor beso de todos los tiempos, y más en estos tiempos difíciles. Oliver toma sus labios con delicadeza, haciéndolo suavemente, acercando sus cuerpos temblorosos, sosteniéndose el uno al otro. Dándose cuenta que una boca nueva jamás se había sentido tan conocida. Oliver atrapa por completo sus labios con fuerza al sentir como Hermione acerca su cuerpo más a él.

Jamás se había sentido tan cuidada, porque el beso es firme y liberador, pero a la par, Oliver cuida no ser invasivo e incómodo. Él la respeta, pero como todo hombre, no dejará que su primer beso sea menos.

El beso se siente eterno, las manos de Hermione recorren sus brazos, hasta llegar al cuello de él y rozar con las puntas de sus dedos su fino cabello. Oliver no mueve las manos de su rostro y cuello, porque si comienza a viajar por el cuerpo de ella, le será muy difícil contenerse.

Se separan hasta que el aire les es necesario. Lentamente detienen el vaivén de sus labios. Oliver logra volver a estirarse, la mira hacía abajo, ella sigue con los ojos cerrados, pero la mira tranquila, entregada a lo que acaban de hacer.

Los latidos de ambos se han combinado, como una danza preciosa que apenas acaba de iniciar.

Esto solo era el comienzo.

••••

Oliver volvió a la Madriguera con una sonrisa boba plasmada en su rostro. Hermione lo había visto partir, recargada en la puerta entreabierta, sintiéndose como una adolescente que ve alejarse al tipo que le gusta con un anhelo de volver a verlo. Se siente tonta, pero le agrada tanto sentirse así.

Antes de meterse en su cama, avanza hasta la ventana de su habitación, el cielo se mira despejado, las estrellas se esparcen hermosamente a todo lo largo y ancho. La vista es preciosa, Hermione lentamente levanta la vista lo más alto que puede, tratando de no echarse atrás.

—¡Oh Ron! —susurra mirando fijamente al cielo—. Solo espero que no me estés odiando en estos momentos —vuelve a guardar silencio, como si esperara escuchar alguna réplica por parte de su difunto esposo, esperando los gritos de un hombre decepcionado. Pero no hubo nada, sólo era ella en aquella fría habitación—. Estoy asustada Ron, me siento tan bien, que temo perderte definitivamente.

Se lleva ambas manos al pecho, siente dicha, pero sentirla le genera un dolor extraño. Como si supiera que está a punto de empezar un nuevo capítulo, pero lo avanzará a costa de dejar algo atrás.

A pesar de todas sus dudas, esa noche logra dormir sin tener ningún mal sueño. Y espera que eso solo signifique que ha hecho algo bien.


	12. Chapter 12

**Atrévete a sonreír**

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

Los días siguientes han sido bastante tranquilos para Hermione. No ha vuelto a ver a Oliver. Por más que supiera que no lo vería si no hasta el próximo fin de semana, siente la gran necesidad de verlo, y para qué mentir, quiere besarlo otra vez. En su mente sigue rememorando el beso que se dieron aquella noche en su casa, y no puede evitar emocionarse al pensar que se ha besado con un futbolista reconocido a nivel nacional. Es tanta la emoción, sumamente grata, que en ningún momento se paró a pensar en que había besado a un hombre casado.

No quiere darle importancia, planea dejarlo así, en que todo fue un simple beso. Un acto que le ha revolucionado el alma, pero al final de todo, fue eso: un beso. Benditos sean los labios de Wood y su forma de tomarle el rostro, eso bastó para que Hermione ahora se encontrara limpiando las mesas del pub con una alegría y satisfacción, todo por besar a Oliver.

—¿Qué le sucede? —pregunta Bill mientras la observa a lo lejos. La cara del hombre muestra toda una algarabía de confusión y extrañeza. Como si aquella mujer que limpia las mesas no fuera Hermione y la hubieran cambiado por un chica fresca y alegre.

—Nada —le contesta simplemente su esposa mientras se lleva a los labios un tarro con abundante cerveza. Es martes, y Hermione ha decidido poner la promoción de dos cervezas al precio de uno, por lo que el matrimonio Weasley-Delacour ha acudido nada mas terminara el turno de Bill para saborear unas ricas cervezas heladas. Fleur en cambio, mira maravillada a la castaña. Sabe que algo a ocurrido y todo lleva el nombre de Oliver Wood grabado en su sonrisa.

—Pero se ve tan extraña —Bill insiste en su confusión. No deja de observar a Hermione con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados. Fleur ríe ante la actitud de su esposo.

—Eres tan dulce corazón —se acerca a él moviendo suavemente sus dedos entre su pelirrojo cabello—. Tu solo tienes que estar contento porque al fin Hermione ha decidido dar el paso.

—¿El paso hacia qué? —voltea el pelirrojo para mirar a su mujer vivaz, Fleur sonríe como si algo que hubiera tramado hubiera dado resultado, conoce esa mirada. Eleva su labio, sonriendo pues sabe que su mujer es conocedora de lo que le pueda estar sucediendo a Hermione—. ¿O más bien, hacia quien?

Sabe que dio en el clavo, Fleur abre los ojos emocionada con la rápida mentalidad de Bill.

—Lo importante, querido, es que esto no nos compete a nosotros —explica como si el gran descubrimiento de su esposo no valiera la pena, restándole importancia.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No puedo actuar como si no supiera nada! ¡Es Hermione!

—¿Y?

—Y que ella es la personificación de la soledad y seriedad, y ver que por fin ha salido de ese caparazón frío y desolado merece que la llene de abrazos y vítores —Bill está por ponerse de pie para abalanzarse sobre su cuñada, pero Fleur es más rápida y lo toma del brazo impidiendo que alguién más se diera cuenta de la actitud infantil y eufórica de su marido.

—Si Hermione quisiera que alguien más se diera cuenta de su avance, ya nos lo habría dicho. No presiones esto querido, ella vendrá a nosotros cuando esté preparada para compartir sus sentimientos.

Al parecer Bill acepta las palabras de Fleur. Se rinde mientras le da un sorbo a su cerveza. En eso ven pasar a Hermione frente a ellos, los saluda radiante, hasta pueden jurar que la han escuchado tararear una canción, de esas que a Rose le fascinan bailar.

—Su cambio me asusta —le susurra Bill, mientras la ve meterse detrás de la barra para seguir limpiando.

—Si fuera Oliver Wood quien me estuviera haciendo cambiar, también cantaría sin vergüenza.

Se lleva el tarro a los labios para ahogar la risa que quiere soltar cuando Bill se entera de quién es el hombre con quien Hermione a decidido avanzar. Y parece ser, que se ha emocionado como una mujer loca, ya que él y todos los hombres Weasley, idolatran al futbolista.

—¡Fleur, hasta yo me pondría a cantar como un loco!

••••

Los entrenamientos de Oliver se han intensificado dado que pronto será el inicio de la pretemporada y deben entrenar duro para seguir siendo uno de los mejores equipos de Inglaterra. El primer partido sería justo el fin de semana después de navidad.

—¡Capitán! —le grita Dean Thomas, mientras se acomodan los mandiles azules que indican quienes estarán en un mismo equipo, para iniciar un partido de entrenamiento. Su compañero se acerca a él trotando para calentar en lo que da inicio el juego—. Hoy has sido muy certero en tus tiros al arco, ¿has practicado por tu cuenta este fin de semana?

Oliver sonríe para sí mismo mientras se amarra bien el mandil, claro que no entrenó el fin de semana, pero si hizo algo que le ha inspirado el alma.

—Digamos que mi fin de semana fue bastante creativo para animarme a dar mis mejores tiros —su sonrisa lo delata y Dean entiende a su capitán.

—¡Katie debe estar exhausta! —dice a la par que le guiña un ojo. Se aleja para ponerse en su posición. Oliver de inmediato borra la sonrisa. Katie no ha tenido nada que ver con su nueva motivada actitud.

Oliver no ha podido hablar con ella para terminar con todo. Su aún esposa ha estado más en su empleo que en casa, por lo que el día de hoy ha decidido salir temprano de la práctica para poder interceptarla en las instalaciones de los Chudley Cannons, donde ella trabaja. Katie no podrá huir en esta ocasión.

—¡Todos a sus posiciones! —les indica la entrenadora Hooch mientras se lleva el silbato a la boca y lo hace sonar, dando inicio al juego de entrenamiento.

El juego dura lo mismo que un partido oficial, ya que debían volver a acostumbrarse a correr por noventa minutos. Oliver sabe que aún su cuerpo se encuentra en recuperación por su descuidada alimentación y sabe que lo siguen vigilando para saber si lleva un buen progreso para el inicio de la pretemporada. Siente la mirada de la entrenadora Hooch sobre él más tiempo que en sus compañeros, es como si fuera vigilado por un halcón. Pero lo hace lo mejor que puede, sus habilidades como futbolista no se han mermado, sigue siendo ágil y rápido para visualizar a sus compañeros por todo el campo y poder dirigirlos. Oliver podría tener problemas, pero su alma futbolera jamás lo abandonaría.

En cuanto el encuentro termina, Oliver se dirige a las duchas para poder salir deprisa del estadio e ir hasta donde se encuentra Katie laborando. La sola idea de saber que va a enfrentarla lo hacen sentir un extraño hormigueo en el estómago. No son nervios, lo que siente se asemeja mucho al miedo.

Mientras toma un baño, las sensaciones siguen creciendo. Se siente enojado, pero al mismo tiempo no sabe qué será, por fin, estar sin Katie. Puede que sea liberador pero, ¿si no lo fuera? Y eso lo aterra. Porque si llegara a sentirse peor que como está ahora, significaría que lo que quiere con Hermione, no podría ser. No le haría a la castaña esto, no mientras todo en él grite que ama Katie y que prefiere sufrir a su lado que estar sin ella.

Los sentimientos eran locos, así como inesperados.

—Tranquilízate Oliver —se susurra a si mismo. Otra vez hablaba solo, no quiere volver a ese punto. Lucha por volver a encontrar la calma, lo hace alrededor de unos minutos bajo el agua caliente. Ni siquiera nota cuando su piel se ha vuelto roja por el agua.

Sale de la ducha tratando de disipar sus dudas. Es mejor enfrentar a Katie hoy, y después descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos. Solo rezaba para que todo apuntara a sentirse mejor y correcto, queriendo estar con Hermione.

Su camioneta es rápida, y ha logrado llegar a las instalaciones del equipo rival del Puddlemere: El Chudley Cannons. Se estaciona justo a un lado del auto de Katie. Le da un vistazo a su reloj, ya es hora de que su mujer salga. No quiere bajar de la camioneta hasta que ella no esté a la vista. Espera que ningún camarógrafo ronde por el área, para que no hagan noticias falsas de él visitando otro equipo, no quiere esa clase de publicidad.

Escucha que las puertas del lugar se abren, y es ahí cuando mira a su mujer salir bien abrigada del estadio. Luce radiante, en verdad está eufórica por saber que al fin será madre. Pero a Oliver no le llega ni una pizca de esa felicidad. De hecho, no siente nada al verla y eso curiosamente le genera bienestar.

—Katie —la llama, provocando que su esposa se sobresalte.

—¡Oliver! ¡Qué susto me has dado! —se acerca a la camioneta y se recarga en la ventana abierta—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Necesitamos hablar —lo menciona con una seriedad rotunda. El frío de afuera no es nada comparado con la mirada que le brinda. Y Katie parece notar que algo no va bien—. Sube.

Katie duda un poco, pero cruza la camioneta hasta el otro lado para subirse. Oliver no tarda en arrojarle el sobre en sus piernas. Ella no entiende, pero Oliver ni siquiera posa su mirada en ella. Se encuentra tranquilo, mirando hacia enfrente con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su fino abrigo.

Oliver solo escucha el desdoblar de una hoja y el silencio que al instante se genera alrededor de Katie. Asume que se encuentra leyendo sus resultados. Y con eso, revelando lo que este ansiado embarazo significa.

—Bueno, por la fecha de los resultados, es obvio que lo sabías desde antes de que te diera la noticia —habla por fin, e incluso suena molesta. Pero a Oliver, bien le importa menos.

—Fue entretenido verte crear una cena para mi, que por cierto fue horrenda —bien, Oliver no quiere ser grosero con ella, pero Katie ha activado una parte en él que no creía tener: el del odio y desprecio hacía una mujer. Y más ahora viendo la actitud que ella le está demostrando, queriendo poner la balanza hacia ella, como si él fuera el que ocultó información crítica para su relación.

—Bien, supongo que quieres una explicación.

Enojada, se cruza de brazos tratando de encararlo, pero Oliver ni siquiera quiere verla. Ahora mira hacia enfrente, se traslada a Ottery, y al instante, decide que no vale la pena pelear, ni nada que tenga que ver con Katie, porque ahora tiene una idea de lo que en verdad quiere.

Ahora si, sin miedo.

—No quiero saberlo —es ahí cuando al fin la mira a los ojos. Su esposa irradia enojo, tal vez por saberse descubierta—, ya no importa Katie, hace tiempo que no somos un matrimonio que se ame, y tu embarazo solo reafirma que ya no debemos estar juntos.

—¿Así de simple? ¿No quieres saber porqué?

—Creo que tu deseo de ser madre tuvo mucho que ver, de ahí en fuera, no quiero saber nada más.

Se miraron por unos breves segundos. Katie al fin ha dejado caer una lágrima por su mejilla. Pronto el enojo que la consumía se disipa.

—Eres bastante amable —resuelve ella, limpia una lágrima rebelde, no quiere verse débil o que crea que siente haber hecho lo que hizo. Porque no lo hace, ahora está maravillosamente embarazada, y nada la hará sentir culpable.

—Tal vez lo soy, pero no pelearé por algo que estaba perdido desde hace tiempo.

••••

Todo el día estuvo conteniendo estas ganas de gritar como una completa adolescente, de platicar con alguién de este asunto con Wood. Se encuentra muy emocionada, con bastantes sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, tiene esta alegría de haber sido besada por Oliver pero por otro lado, tiene este remordimiento de haber roto el luto por Ron, y no tiene ni la menor idea si se ha apresurado o ya era el momento de seguir.

Muy temprano, con la alegría y emoción mandando su cuerpo, le ha mandado un mensaje a Ginny. Le contó lo que había hecho y con quién, incluso le expuso sus dudas, pero en todo el día no había tenido respuesta de su amiga. Sabía que para Ginny y Harry fue igual de doloroso haber perdido a Ron, tanto que ambos se alejaron poco a poco de la familia, algo pasaba con Harry y su amiga no quería contarlo.

Pero en los meses anteriores Hermione tenía mucho con sus propios sentimientos como para ponerse a asimilar los de sus amigos. Y ahora, mientras cenaba en su hogar junto a sus hijos, esperaba ansiosa algún sonido que generara su celular para correr a verlo por si era Ginny con su respuesta.

—Mami, mi tío Bill dijo que hoy estabas _eufororica _¿qué es eso?—Rose la ha sacado de sus pensamientos. Observa a la pequeña, con su alborotado cabello pelirrojo, mirándola decidida, sin rodeos, mientras espera por saber la respuesta de su madre. Hermione deja escapar un suspiro. Quisiera ser igual que Rose, ser valiente y hablar sin rodeos, sin esperar ansiosa la opinión de Ginny por sus acciones, pero ella no es así.

—Quisiste decir eufórica, amor —comienza a explicar—, significa felicidad.

—¿Estabas feliz? ¿Los demás días no eras feliz?

Se queda callada, ¿como le explica esto a Rose?

—Claro que soy feliz todos los otros días, solo que este fue un mejor día —se queda callada tratando de encontrar la manera de explicarse, mira el jersey que su hija porta por encima de su ropa normal, sonríe, teniendo ahí su respuesta—. Así como tu, todos los días eres feliz, pero cuando recibiste el jersey de Oliver te pusiste eufórica, así que hay días en los que uno se siente más feliz de lo normal y nos vemos eufóricos.

Rose asimila la información que su madre le ha dado, con un atisbo de sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

—¿Entonces estabas feliz por algo que hizo Oliver? —la cara de Hermione de inmediato adquirió el color de un tomate, se lleva ambas manos a la cara para tratar de calmarse. ¿Porque siempre Rose daba en el blanco? Era demasiado inteligente y vivaz para su edad.

Va a contestarle cuando la interrumpe el golpeteo de la puerta. Aliviada, se levanta de inmediato para ir a abrir. Y se lleva una sorpresa, al ver a Ginny del otro lado.

—¿¡Cómo pudiste besar a Oliver Wood!?


	13. Chapter 13

**Atrévete a sonreír**

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

—¡Por Dios, Hermione! —grita en un susurro para que solo sea ella quien escuche y no altere a los niños—. ¡Hasta yo lo hubiera hecho! ¡Besaría a Oliver Wood aun con mi marido vivo!

Ambas se habían metido bajo las cobijas de la cama de Hermione una vez que acostaron a los pequeños. La castaña estaba absolutamente segura de que su cuñada había acudido esa noche para reclamarle lo que ella le había contado en el mensaje de texto, pero ahora que estaban las dos acostadas en la cama, mirándose frente a frente, podía sentir la irrefrenable emoción que su amiga sentía por lo que ella había hecho.

—¿No estás enfadada? —tiene que preguntar, necesita saber.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Esto es bueno! —le afirma su amiga a la par que toma su mano para infundirle ánimo—. Es el momento de avanzar y qué mejor que hacerlo con la ayuda del bombón de Oliver Wood.

—¡Ginny! —exclama avergonzada.

—¿¡Que!? Siempre has tenido el mejor gusto en los hombres, mira a Ron, era guapísimo, el más guapo de mis hermanos. Y ahora tienes al famoso futbolista interesado en ti, ¡te lo mereces!

—¿Pero Ron...?

—El ya no está Hermione —la corta su amiga con un toque de tristeza en su voz—. He visto como una persona se pierde con el recuerdo de alguién que ya no está.

Poco a poco la voz de Ginny fue perdiendo fuerza, como si estuviera contando algo que no debiera.

—Ginny —ahora es Hermione quien sostiene la mano de su amiga, intentando infundirle ánimo—. ¿Lo dices por Harry?

La pelirroja guarda silencio, no la mira directo a los ojos, más bien parece analizar las palabras que ha dicho para no soltar más información de la necesaria.

—Solo puedo decirte que esto que sucedió con Wood no se lo cuentes a Harry, no todavía, el aún lidia con la muerte de su mejor amigo.

Ginny habla con un atisbo de emociones reflejadas en sus ojos. Puede que Hermione no fuera la única en haberse encerrado en una burbuja después de la muerte de Ron. Y por la actitud que toma su amiga, deduce que entre ella y Harry habían pactado no mencionar su situación a nadie, como si con aquello lograrán no preocupar a la familia.

—La navidad está cerca, deberían intentar visitar a tu madre.

Ginny sonríe, pero más se asemeja a una mueca forzada que a una sonrisa de verdad. Y Hermione entiende, ella no es nadie para obligar a alguien a hacer algo que no se atreve, ella misma fue víctima de esa sensación. Mira a la pelirroja acurrucarse a un lado de ella, como si con eso evitara contestar.

—¿Te quedas a dormir? —pregunta cuando nota que el sueño la alcanza. Puede que el día de mañana se atrevan a hablar un poco más sobre Harry.

••••

Una ligera llovizna azota las ventanas. El sonido de la lluvia se mezcla con sus sueños. Siente que despierta pero no lo hace del todo, aún existe una parte de ella que sigue deambulando en la arena, siente como el sueño vuelve a comenzar donde siempre; en la playa con el abismal mar frente a ella. Ve a lo lejos a alguien tirado, pero no es Ron, su inconfundible cabello no es el de la persona tirada. Se acerca, dándose cuenta que el sujeto tiene un cabello oscuro, totalmente azabache.

Pero todo se torna confuso. Su parte despierta se enfoca en la suave lluvia de fuera, intenta enfocar toda su atención en el sueño, de volver a la playa para ver quien es ese hombre. Por primera vez desea continuar en el paisaje que tantas noches se volvió su pesadilla.

A lo lejos, una vibración se empieza a escuchar. Intenta ignorarlo, de volver a enfocarse en el sueño, pero el sonido va en aumento y no logra ignorarlo más. Abre los ojos de golpe, retira sus gruesas mantas y se abalanza sobre aquel sonido el cual proviene de su celular, en donde la pantalla muestra el nombre perfecto de Oliver. Sus movimientos se vuelven torpes al querer tomarlo del escritorio donde lo dejó la noche anterior, tirando un par de libros a su paso.

—¿Qué sucede? —voltea deprisa hasta su cama, había olvidado que Ginny se había quedado a dormir.

—Nada —responde rápidamente—, una llamada —deja a su amiga estar acostada mientras se pone su bata y sale de la habitación. Olvidando por completo su extraño sueño, contesta—. ¿Hola?

—_¿Te desperté?_ —la voz gruesa y hermosa de Oliver le inunda el oído. Puede que ella intente convencerse de que lo de Oliver solo fue un beso y nada más, pero todos sus nervios le indican que ni ella puede convencerse de eso.

—Si, pero a esta hora despierto para levantar a los niños.

—_Bien, de igual forma mi llamada es rápida, yo también voy saliendo a la práctica de hoy _—Hermione se despega el celular de la oreja para mirar la hora, nota que no son ni cerca de las siete de la mañana, Oliver era una persona madrugadora. Pero no importa para que le hablara, con escuchar su voz ella estaba perdida— _Te hablo para preguntarte, ¿qué piensas sobre salir en una cita con un hombre que "técnicamente" sigue casado?_

Hermione se queda sin habla tratando de no soltar una carcajada tonta, y la sonrisa boba que se crea en su rostro hace obvio lo que piensa; si ese hombre es Oliver, ¡claro que le encantaría! Pero debe mantenerse serena y no delatar sus emociones que la hacen parecer una adolescente hormonal.

—¿Quién es ese hombre? —pregunta lo mas calmada que sus nervios le permiten mientras entra al baño y abre la llave de la regadera para que comience a templarse.

—_Es un jugador del Puddlemere que te ha besado y muere por hacerlo otra vez._

Oliver espera no haber sonado como si quisiera propasarse con ella. Claro que no solo quiere besarla, aunque espera hacerlo gran parte del tiempo que la vea, también desea conocerla un poco mejor, tanto que no tenga que preguntarle que le gusta dado que el ya lo sabría. En verdad quiere una cita completa con ella.

—Pienso que si puedo salir con un hombre que "técnicamente" sigue casado.

El futbolista lanza el puño al aire de la emoción que le provoca saber que ella ha aceptado su invitación. Y agradece encontrarse solo y que nadie ha visto su reacción infantil.

—_¿Este viernes?_

—¡Este viernes es perfecto! —Hermione se lleva la mano a la boca, le ha gritado a Oliver y ahora él se ha dado cuenta de la emoción que inunda su ser—. Digo, esta bien ya que este fin de semana trabajo en el pub y puedo permitirme el viernes como día libre.

Oliver ríe con las explicaciones que la castaña da. Le encanta, le gusta mucho.

—_Entonces pasaré por ti este viernes, dile a Rose que le llevaré una buena sorpresa._

Cuando cuelga la llamada, el baño ya está cubierto en vapor, combinando el calor del espacio con el bochorno que ella siente en sus mejillas. ¡Saldrá con Oliver Wood en una cita!

Mientras entra al cuarto de sus hijos para despertarlos y meterlos a bañar, lo primero que se topa es el gran poster del futbolista que Rose tiene en la pared, si antes le hubieran dicho que estaría muerta de nervios por el hecho de tener una cita con él, les habría dicho que se revisaran la cabeza por sus ideas tan descabelladas.

Pero esto era real, ella y Oliver saldrían en una cita, y eso la volvía loca.

Mientras mueve a Rose para que logre despertar, mira las gotas que caen por la ventana de la habitación de los niños, y vuelve a recordar el sueño con el que estuvo luchando por tener aquella madrugada. Sabía que ese hombre pudiera ser Harry, puede que lo soñara dado la información que recibió de Ginny.

Pero y si ahora que ella estaba empezando a sanar, ¿sea Harry quien necesite ser ayudado?

••••

El viernes ha llegado y Hermione se encuentra mirándose al espejo. Su vestimenta es la de siempre, salvo que ahora luce unas lindas botas color negro que le llegan arriba de la rodilla, ideales para combatir el frío de aquella noche. No tiene la menor idea de a donde Oliver pueda llevarla, Ottery no ofrece muchos lugares para una salida, pero le viene totalmente sin importancia. Si va a ver a Oliver, eso es más que suficiente.

Espera la llegada del futbolista en su sala. No tardará en llegar y ella muere por verlo. Se encuentra sola, ya ha dejado a sus hijos con Molly más temprano. Su vista vagamente se posa sobre la fotografía de ella y Ron, justamente en la fotografía del día de su boda. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, mentalizando cada palabra que Ginny le ha dicho: "el ya no está", y es su momento de intentar seguir adelante. Empieza a perderse entre las cosas dichas por Ginny, cuando los golpes en la puerta la interrumpen.

Desecha toda idea y se apresura a abrir. Ahí está él, de pie con toda su altura imponente frente a ella. Su sonrisa es dulce, tan suave como la fina lluvia que sigue cayendo justo tras él. Hay gotas cayendo de su flequillo, y no puede verse más encantador.

—Hola señorita, espero no llegar demasiado temprano —menciona amablemente. Ha llegado quince minutos antes pero ¡que va!, ella está encantada con su presencia.

—Llegas justo a tiempo, ¿nos vamos? —la verdad no quiere volver a mirar esa fotografía, ella ha tomado una decisión de avanzar y no quiere que un recuerdo lo eche todo a perder. Cierra la puerta antes de que él pueda contestar, pero Oliver está contento con que ella quiera poner iniciativa de su parte, y eso lo anima a ofrecerle su brazo para que ella lo tome.

Hermione lo mira y sus mejillas de inmediato adquieren un tono rojizo, pero no duda y lo toma del brazo, no sin temblar por supuesto. El brazo de Oliver es delgado, pero nota cómo se ensancha en el antebrazo, seguramente por el entrenamiento diario. No quiere ponerse a pensar todo esto, pero le es inevitable. Oliver es sumamente atlético y guapo, no exagera en el tamaño de sus complexiones pero todo está perfectamente bien proporcionado.

—¿A dónde iremos? —pregunta la castaña mientras Oliver le abre la puerta de su camioneta. Ella sube y antes de que Oliver la cierre, se recarga con sus brazos a ambos costados de la puerta, balanceándose un poco adelante y hacia atrás. Acercándose y alejándose peligrosamente del rostro de Hermione.

—Eso te quería preguntar a ti, disponemos de toda una noche y una camioneta que nos puede llevar a donde quieras, yo muero de hambre, ¿que se te antoja comer? —Oliver la marea con sus movimientos, su aroma la inunda y la vuelve loca cada que se aleja de él, es por eso que, con un impulsivo movimiento; lo toma por los hombros haciendo que se detenga y a la par lo acerca lentamente a ella.

—¡Para! —le pide riendo.

—¡Estoy nervioso, qué quieres que haga! —responde igual de alegre, puede que sea una risa de puro nervio, pero le encanta sonreír por y para ella.

—Vamos a cenar —le dice mientras sus manos aún siguen sobre sus hombros. Siente de nueva cuenta a sus latidos aumentar con su sola cercanía. Oliver parece sentirse igual, pero aún temblando, se anima a acercar su rostro al de ella, tratando de percatarse de algún atisbo de incomodidad por parte de la chica, pero no lo encuentra, por lo que se anima a unir sus labios a los de Hermione.

Con cada músculo de ella temblando, logra responder al beso que Oliver le ha dado. Ella en el asiento de la camioneta, queda justo a la altura de Oliver por lo que en esta ocasión no tiene que ponerse de puntitas ni él encorvarse para alcanzar sus bocas. La leve lluvia moja al chico, pero esto solo lo hace lucir más hermoso.

El beso es delicado, lento y con el nerviosismo latente. Pero les encanta, se toman su tiempo para conocer los labios del otro. Oliver se atreve a morder sutilmente el labio inferior de la castaña, solo un poco, como para saborear una pizca de todo lo que hay frente a él. Y le encanta.

El tiempo se vuelve inestable, pudieron haber pasado segundos u horas, pero ambos están aferrados a la sensación de adentrarse en la boca del otro, de reconocer un sabor nuevo que de a poco se vuelve adictivo.

—Hay que irnos —Hermione susurra casi dentro de su boca, Oliver asiente aún medio aletargado por la sesión de besos. Pero pronto recupera su postura y, ahora más motivado, cierra su puerta y sube a su lado de la camioneta para emprender el rumbo.

—Hay varios restaurantes cerca, hay uno a treinta minutos, justo a la orilla del mar, se ve bueno...

—¡Nada cerca al mar! —a Hermione se le sale la petición de los labios un poco brusca. Oliver la mira, pero comprende.

—Guíeme entonces señorita —le pide coquetamente para alejar los pensamientos que seguramente se habían creado en la mente de la castaña. Hermione se deja perder por la sonrisa y el carácter caballeroso de Oliver. Conoce el lugar perfecto para su cita.


	14. Chapter 14

**Atrévete a sonreír**

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

Condujeron a un pueblo cercano a Ottery, ubicado a no más de quince minutos. Llegaron a un restaurante muy bello, pintoresco y bastante acogedor. La lluvia había cesado un poco por lo que se antojaba sentarse a cenar en una de las mesas con las que contaba afuera el establecimiento. El clima fresco era ideal para que Hermione sacara de su bolso un gorro azul, uno que justamente le había regalado Oliver.

El chico deja salir una carcajada al verla acomodarse el gorro sobre su cabello alborotado. Oliver eleva las cejas, divertido, mientras saca de dentro de su fino abrigo, un gorro exactamente igual.

—Lindo gorro, señor Wood —menciona mientras observa cómo él también se lo coloca.

—Me alegra que le guste, señorita.

Ríen nuevamente. En ese momento son interrumpidos por el mesero quien les deja el menú. Ambos se pierden un momento detrás de cada cartón, pensando que elegir. Pero mientras, por debajo de la diminuta mesa y gracias a que las piernas de Oliver eran tremendamente largas, el chico roza en todo momento la rodilla de Hermione. Generando que la mujer tenga un color rojo tiñendo sus mejillas.

—Dime tu comida favorita —dice de pronto Oliver, disfrutando la reacción que evoca en ella con ese simple roce—. No me refiero a la del menú, si no a tu comida favorita en todo el mundo.

—¡Sin dudas la pizza que prepara la señora Weasley! —responde sin pensar—. ¿Cuál es la tuya?

Mira significativamente a la mujer, como si intentara decirle que tal vez ella era su platillo favorito y eso que solo había probado unos besos por parte de ella. Pero claro que no diría eso en una primera cita.

—El spaguetti con albóndigas.

La plática sigue y Oliver escucha deleitado todo lo que ella ama hacer; leerle a sus hijos, hacer las manualidades para las tareas de Rose, leer para ella misma, visitar la biblioteca del pueblo, como ha ido amando atender el pub y a los retos que éste presenta; de como ama el clima frío y éstos días lluviosos.

Se da cuenta que es una mujer de gustos sencillos pero eso solo demuestra la habilidad que tiene de amar las cosas más simples y hacer de ellas un momento asombroso. Como esta cena, donde escucharla hablar se vuelve increíble.

—¿A tí qué es lo que te gusta? —capta la pregunta lentamente, se ha perdido en toda ella que tarda un poco en asimilar que le ha preguntado algo. Le gustaría contestar que le gusta ella, pero de nueva forma se abstiene recordando que es sólo su primera cita.

Obviamente su respuesta es el fútbol, es lo que más ama y por lo que se esfuerza a diario.

—Te he de confesar —lo interrumpe Hermione—, que no soy muy aficionada a ese deporte, casi no lo entiendo.

Bien, la mandíbula de Oliver ha caído casi al suelo. Por suerte ha llegado el mesero con sus platillos para hacer que el chico no exclame que todo eso le suena a una total locura. No había conocido a ningún inglés que no fuera aficionado al deporte del balón pie. Cuando el mesero se ha retirado, Oliver mira a la chica pero esta vez un poco divertido.

—Eres todo un reto.

Es como si observara ante él a una persona que no estuviera interesada en él por su fama y su profesión, si no por quien en verdad era; con defectos y problemas arrastrando, pero aún así, ahí le tenía, justo frente a él.

—Espero que eso sea bueno —agrega Hermione antes de llevarse un poco de puré de papa a la boca.

—¡Oh, lo es!

Se miran intensamente, perdiéndose el uno en el otro.

Sobraba decir, que la cena fue maravillosa.

••••

—¿A qué hora tienes que volver a tu casa?

Pregunta Oliver mientras enciende la camioneta.

—Mis hijos están en casa de sus abuelos, no tengo una hora fija para llegar, tal vez puedas dejarme en la Madriguera en lugar de en mi casa —agrega. Puede que se haya determinado a avanzar en su vida, pero eso no significaba que se sienta tan valiente como para dormir sola en su hogar.

—Como ordenes.

Conducen por el pueblo, se observa un poco más de gente en las calles que las que suelen verse en Ottery a esas horas de la noche. En su camino para volver a tomar la autopista que los llevaría de vuelta, cruzan un parque, los juegos se miran desgastados pero Oliver sólo se fija en el campo de fútbol con el que cuenta. Se mira algo descuidado, con las porterías viejas y un pasto a medio cuidar. Pero esto no impide que el futbolista lo mire como si fuera el mejor campo del mundo.

Le da un vistazo a Hermione, y decide detener su camioneta.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta ella mientras el chico apaga su camioneta y comienza a abrir la puerta. Oliver se mira emocionado, Hermione lo nota en su mirada.

—Fútbol —contesta simplemente. Abre la puerta del asiento trasero y se pone a buscar dentro de su maleta deportiva, la castaña no se había dado cuenta que la traía, pero era obvio que cargara con su herramienta de trabajo en todo momento, se iba dando cuenta que era un hombre dedicado y que amaba su empleo: ser futbolista. No tarda en sacar de la maleta un balón y se lo enseña a la castaña—. ¡Vamos!

Hermione teme por la loca idea que se le ha ocurrido a Oliver. Lentamente desabrocha su cinturón para intentar hacer tiempo y así durar lo menos posible pisando la cancha de fútbol. Sobraba decir, que Hermione no era una mujer partidaria del deporte. Oliver se acerca a su puerta y la abre, le ofrece su mano para ayudarla a bajar de la camioneta. Ambos se encuentran avanzando por el desolado parque para llegar a su destino.

—Oliver, no si sepas pero, Rose es la que es una asombrosa jugadora, yo no —menciona llena de nerviosismo al darse una idea de lo que planea hacer Oliver. Él la sostiene aún de la mano, y parece que no va a soltarla. Se detiene cuando están justo frente a una vieja portería. Se gira para quedar frente a Hermione, se mira tan relajado y contento que por un instante los nervios de la castaña desaparecen. Pero solo un pequeño instante. Porque vuelve a mirar el balón que Oliver sostiene en una mano y el nervio vuelve a ella.

—Yo estaré en la portería y tú sólo patearás el balón hacía mi, muy simple —explica mientras suelta el balón en el césped.

—Creí que el portero en tu equipo era alguien más —se le escapó de los labios.

—¡Mira! Si sabes un poco de fútbol entonces —dice Oliver con una sonrisita en el rostro. Hermione no puede evitar sonrojarse, ella había investigado un poco en internet sobre el Puddlemere, primero para estar preparada para liderar un pub que claramente era partidario de ese equipo, pero después lo hizo para conocer mas de Oliver. Y ahora él se había dado cuenta.

—Solo investigué un poco —Oliver la sigue mirando embelesado con la imagen de la castaña, se ve tan nerviosa que él solo puede sentir el impulso de querer rodearla con sus brazos, pero detiene todas esas ideas. ¿Desde cuándo él es una persona tan amorosa y cariñosa? No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió de esta forma.

Hermione mira a Oliver alejarse con el balón entre sus pies. Ve que es tan sencillo para él manejar el ovoide, fija su atención a su rostro y de inmediato nota como cambia su semblante a uno de concentración, pero al mismo tiempo nunca antes lo había visto tan relajado, Oliver era maravilloso moviendo el balón y se permitió perderse en sus movimientos. Ella estaba totalmente quieta, viéndolo jugar, dándose cuenta que podría hacerlo toda la noche, solo verlo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el balón rodó lentamente hasta sus pies. Se ha quedado paralizada viendo casi con terror al inofensivo balón. Levanta la vista para encontrar a Oliver sonriéndole con confianza posicionándose en la portería.

—Dame con todo lo que tengas —Oliver se pone en posición, como si Hermione fuera la jugadora decisiva de un partido importante. Enfocado a detener su tiro y con eso, ganar.

A la castaña comienza a temblarle todo el cuerpo. Levanta su vista y mira al chico, el cual luce entregado al juego. Y por primera vez cruza su mente si algún día llegará a verlo jugar en persona un partido real. Se le antoja completamente.

Se ajusta el pequeño bolso, para que no le estorbe al patear. Da dos pasos rápidos hasta el balón y lo patea fuertemente, o eso sintió ella. Mira hacia donde a mandado el balón, lo a mandado justo al otro extremo del parque, totalmente lejos de la portería. Se cubre el rostro de inmediato con ambas manos, la vergüenza es tanta que ni quiere mirar a la cara a Oliver.

Pero el chico no se burla de ella, Hermione espera que diga algo pero todo es silencio. Va a decir algo cuando siente las grandes manos de Oliver tomar las suyas para apartarlas de su rostro. Las baja lentamente y lo primero que ve es el rostro del hombre que la mira satisfecho y en verdad contento.

—Eso fue horrible —menciona Hermione con la vergüenza aún inundándola. Oliver niega.

—Si nunca habías intentado meter un gol esto era muy probable que ocurriera. Pero lo importante en qué me seguiste la corriente y lo intentaste.

—De todas formas fue horrible.

—No digas eso, estuvo bien, tienes piernas fuertes —al decirlo, fija su mirada en los muslos de la mujer, provocando en ella una sensación bochornosa con solo ese gesto. ¿Era posible volver a sentirse así con tan solo una mirada? Hermione siente un escalofrío que nace desde debajo de su estómago, ahí donde su vientre yacía olvidado, pero esta noche con tan solo esa mirada por parte del futbolista, ha despertado.

Oliver solo ha observado sus muslos, ajustados con esas botas y ya siente que puede perder el juicio. Respira con brusquedad, su pecho sube y baja, y sus latidos se han intensificado, reacciona como un adolescente virgen. ¡Dios!, él es un hombre que tenía sexo con regularidad, y ahora parece que nunca antes había visto un perfecto par de piernas; torneadas, no tan delgadas, con la anchura perfecta que insita a tomarlos con sus grandes manos.

Parpadea un par de veces para poder recobrar algo de su cordura. Esa mentalidad tan seria y centrada no podía faltarle cada que estuviera cerca de Hermione. Da media vuelta y se aleja corriendo para ir por el balón. Así tal vez lograra calmarse.

La castaña lo mira correr, extrañada por el alejamiento repentino. Pero internamente aliviada que lo hiciera porque la cercanía de Oliver de pronto se ha sentido tan tentadora como peligrosa, y no quiere sentirse así, no aún.

••••

Ya de nuevo en la camioneta con rumbo a la Madriguera, el ambiente se siente un poco más tenso, palpable por el silencio entre ambos.

Oliver conduce, mientras sigue consternado por las reacciones que tuvo hace un momento al mirar el cuerpo de Hermione. No le preocupa sentirse tan nervioso cuando la ve, o cuando admira su cuerpo sin que ella se percate, pero ahora sus preocupaciones van hacia ella. ¿Qué tal que Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que había estado mirando, y ahora está enfadada por eso?

Mira de reojo a la mujer, Hermione observa fijamente por la ventana, y no ha hablado desde que subieron a la camioneta.

Pero los pensamientos de Hermione van en una dirección distinta a lo que aflige al futbolista. La castaña se encuentra en un dilema, porque en verdad quiere conocer más a Oliver, cuando está con él, el tiempo se vive sin miedos, sin dudas y siente una fortaleza que la hacen creer que es posible dejar el pasado atrás. Pero las sensaciones vividas esta noche la han asustado un poco.

La cercanía de un cuerpo tan perfecto como el de Oliver la ha descolocado. Por un breve instante, cuando lo tuvo tan cerca de ella, sintió que quería más, que necesitaba más. Y no quiere perderse tan pronto en él. Su cuerpo todavía tiene las caricias de su esposo grabadas por todas partes, y no siente que pueda ser capaz de borrarlas aún.

Mira a Oliver mientras conduce, su semblante es serio y preocupado, puede que sea por la actitud de ella a lo largo del trayecto. Suspira infundiéndose valor, estar con Oliver en una cita no significa que vaya a acostarse con él, debe de darle el crédito de que el chico es todo un hombre que ha sabido respetarla.

—Dijiste que tenías una sorpresa para Rose —fue lo primero que se le ocurre decir para romper el silencio creado entre ambos. Incluso toma desprevenido a Oliver, la mira y parece que es ahí cuando se tranquiliza al verla animada por charlar con él.

El hombre mete su mano dentro de su abrigo, parece que busca algo en el bolsillo cercano a su pecho. No deja de conducir mientras lo hace. Después de unos segundos logra sacar unos cartoncillos, Hermione distingue el logo del Puddlemere impreso en ellos. Oliver se los extiende.

—Son entradas para el primer partido de la pretemporada, espero que puedas llevar a tus hijos.

Esto es asombroso. Hermione sabe lo mucho que alegrará esto a sus pequeños. Ambos son fieles fanáticos de Oliver, y qué decir de Rose. Ya puede imaginarse su reacción al decirle que irán al estadio del equipo. Y no solo les ha dado boletos para ella y sus hijos, al parecer se los ha dado para todos los Weasley.

—Muchas gracias Oliver —le agradece casi sin aliento, esto es un gran regalo tanto para ella como para sus hijos—. Sabes que Rose se volverá totalmente loca.

—Creo que mi mayor fan merece estar presente en los mejores asientos.

Hermione mira las entradas y ve que son los asientos de la primera fila, justo al pie del campo, ubicados detrás del área de la banca de los jugadores. A ella misma le da un vuelco al corazón.

Han llegado al hogar de los Weasleys, no hay nadie despierto al parecer, todo luce en extrema quietud y ninguna luz se ve encendida. Es bastante la oscuridad que rodea a la casa, estar ubicada lejos del centro del pueblo le da esa ventaja, al menos así, las estrellas lucen majestuosas, incluso el silencio se antoja al relajarte de manera asombrosa. Esa era parte de la magia de la Madriguera.

—Ha llegado a su destino señorita.

Ambos bajan de la camioneta y caminan hacia la entrada. En esta ocasión no se toman de la mano, pero si caminan con sus cuerpos rozándose, hombro con hombro. Una cercanía, la cual Hermione sabe que no es apropiada para un hombre que técnicamente sigue casado, pero ahí estaba ella; amando su contacto como una adicta.

—Los veré en el juego entonces —comenta Oliver al llegar a la entrada, ambos se detienen y se miran frente a frente. El primer partido de la pretemporada sería justo antes de las navidades, lo que les daría la oportunidad de verse antes de las fiestas. Porque por obvias razones, Molly ya había invitado a Oliver a celebrar esos días con ellos.

—Sin falta, nos reconocerás fácilmente, seremos la comitiva de pelirrojos sentados tras de ti —menciona con una sonrisa. Si bien, por momentos no podía evitar sentirse incómoda con todo lo que Oliver provocaba en ella, pero dejando de lado el miedo; Oliver era una de las mejores cosas que le venían pasando últimamente.

—Creo jamás tuve una audiencia mejor.

Dicho esto, acercó a Hermione tomándole por el cuello, dándole un beso suave. Oliver supo mantenerse sereno para no provocar en él esos arrebatos en su travieza conciencia.

Este beso fue muy dulce, porque Oliver fue cuidadoso y Hermione se dio a la tarea de dejarse llevar por la sutileza del gesto.


	15. Chapter 15

**Atrévete a sonreír**

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

Llegar al estadio del Puddlemere ha sido sencillo, lo complicado ahora es encontrar un lugar para estacionarse ya que los Weasley, Hermione e hijos van distribuidos en dos vehículos. El auto de Bill llevaba a su esposa e hijas, y eso basta para que vaya lleno. Mientras que en la vieja troca de Arthur viajaron Molly, Hermione y los pequeños Rose y Hugo. No fue tan complicado acomodarse para hacer ese viaje de más de tres horas en carretera, más ahora que no contaban con la familia de Ginny y Harry para requerir otro vehículo en la caravana.

Desde que Ginny había acudido a su casa y dio a conocer que Harry no estaba del todo bien por la muerte de Ron; Hermione se había decidido a acercarse a su amigo para poder hablar con él. Pero los días de la castaña estuvieron sumamente ajetreados con el pub y la próxima llegada de la temporada de fútbol, sus hijos y ahora, el viaje a Londres para ver jugar a Oliver.

No ponía a Oliver por encima de Harry, pero todos los Weasley se mostraron sumamente emocionados por este viaje. Y por supuesto Rose, ella no le perdonaría que faltaran al partido, más aún siendo una invitación del mismísimo capitán del Puddlemere. Este viaje era una gran distracción para la familia.

—¡Corre mamá ya va a empezar! —Rose está impaciente por llegar. Solo bastó con poner un pie fuera de la vieja troca del abuelo Arthur para arrastrar a su madre al mar de gente que se amontonaba para poder formarse en una de las muchas entradas.

—¡Hermione, nuestra entrada es por acá! —Bill le hace señas para que los siga a él y a su familia. La castaña guía a sus hijos entre tanta gente tomándolos fuertemente de la mano para llegar hasta sus cuñados. Fleur se ve hermosa vestida con el Jersey del equipo, exactamente igual al que porta su esposo. A pesar del leve viento, no tan frío como el que había en Ottery pero si tan travieso que lograba revolverte el cabello, su cuñada sigue luciendo impecable. Hermione jura que ella ya parecía un nido de pájaros con aquel viento. Mira a Bill, el cual se encontraba hablando por celular, se mira estresado y algo acelerado. Al parecer no solo es Rose la que anhela entrar al estadio—. ¿Dónde estás?... Si, nosotros ya estamos aquí... puerta Sur, si, ¡aquí estamos pero no te veo!

—¿Con quién habla? —pregunta Hermione a la rubia al verlo tan alterado.

—Es Percy, él nos ayudará a entrar sin hacer fila —explica la francesa mientras sujeta a sus hijas con ambas manos, una a cada lado de ella. Al poco rato los abuelos se unen a ellas en la espera de que Percy aparezca.

Hermione lejos de estar pendiente de Percy, se encuentra preocupada por su apariencia. Sabe que su cabello es un desastre a esas alturas. Disimuladamente, lleva su mano hasta su cabello para intentar aplacarlo, pero el viento de ese día no juega a su favor. Fleur la mira, percatándose de sus intentos fallidos, sonríe y se acerca a ella.

—Creo que un gorro te sería de mejor ayuda —le susurra viéndose divertida ante los nervios de Hermione por estar próxima a ver a Oliver Wood jugar un partido de fútbol.

Hermione la mira, una vez más asombrándose por la rapidez con la que Fleur atina sus pensamientos. Sin dejar de mirarla, saca de su bolso el gorro, regalo de Oliver, y se lo pone sin dejar de mirar a su cuñada.

—De tanto que me lo mira puesto creerá que ni lo lavo —menciona ante la intensa mirada de Fleur.

—Pero lo bueno que todos sabemos que no es así, ese gorro lleva mas lavadas que el jersey de Bill.

Con este comentario logra hacer que Hermione ria, y solo por eso ya se siente agradecida con Fleur. En todo el camino no pudo estar tranquila ante la idea de ver a Oliver vistiendo su uniforme, viéndolo en acción. Se muere de nervios, pero al menos ahora, logra asimilar que no está sola y su familia estará ahí para lograr distraerla y que no muera de un ataque al corazón.

Es ahí cuando un hombre pelirrojo sale de una de las puertas y les hace señas para que se acerquen. Toda la comitiva Weasley camina deprisa para entrar al estadio.

Percy le dice al guardia que los deje pasar a ellos primero, todos muestran sus boletos y ninguno tiene problemas al pasar.

—Si me pierdo las alineaciones por tu culpa —escucha decir a Bill cuando pasa justo frente a su hermano.

—Vamos con buen tiempo —razona Percy echándole un vistazo a su reloj. Percy Weasley es sin duda el ser que maneja los minutos del reloj como si fueran oro, no pudiera decir aquello si no fuese verdad.

La entrada por la que Percy los lleva, era un poco más oscura, daba la sensación de que pocos aficionados entraban por esas puertas, por lo que fue más rápido llegar al túnel que los llevaría a sus asientos ubicados en la primer fila, teniendo muy cerca la banca de los jugadores. Llegaron y se fueron sentando en sus debidos asientos.

Hermione toma asiento con sus hijos a ambos lados de ella, siente a Rose temblar por la emoción que la invade, y sabe que puede ponerse a llorar de verla tan feliz.

—¿¡Ya mero empieza mamá!? —pregunta desesperada, mientras se pone de pie y se recarga en la barandilla que la separa del campo, seguramente tratando de visualizar a Oliver.

—Aún no salen los jugadores hija, toma asiento —le pide, aunque ella misma está igual o mas nerviosa que Rose.

El estadio se fue llenando considerablemente, no alcanzó el lleno total ya que al ser un partido de pretemporada mucha gente no asistía. Pero el bullicio del público es tremendo, los vellos de la nuca se le erizan al oír a toda esa multitud. Si ella que solo era una aficionada más, se sentía casi mareada por tanta gente, no entendía como Oliver pudiera jugar frente a miles de personas. Debe tener unos nervios de acero.

Después de esperar un rato más, en los rincones del estadio se empieza a escuchar una música, a Hermione le da la sensación que es algún himno por el retumbar de los tambores. La gente a su alrededor se pone de pie y el bullicio crece. Hermione mira a su alrededor sorprendida, en verdad estar en un espacio así era impresionante.

—¡Mamá es Oliver! —logra escuchar la vocecita de Rose de entre tanto ruido. Su hija se ha vuelto a recargar en la barandilla y señala con el dedo a los jugadores que van saliendo a la cancha.

La vista de Hermione inmediatamente se mantiene fija en el jugador que va a la cabeza de los hombres uniformados en color azul. En su brazo izquierdo porta la banda de capitán, logrando que resalte aún más de entre todos los jugadores. La castaña se muerde el labio al verlo avanzar, y por un momento, el andar de Oliver se siente en cámara lenta, entrando al campo, como si tomara posesión de todo el estadio con su mera presencia. Se mira tan guapo con su uniforme y siente que jamás podrá despegar la vista de él. No quiere hacerlo, verlo es tan estimulante y le gusta, le comienza a encantar sentirse así aunque al llegar a casa y ver las fotografías de Ron le hagan sentir lo contrario. Pero por este instante, mientras lo tiene cerca, desea envolverse en la imagen de ese precioso jugador de fútbol.

—¡OLIVER! ¡OLIVER! —Hermione es arrancada de sus pensamientos por los gritos de sus hijos. Ambos se encuentran gritándole al jugador estrella, se miran emocionados y dan saltitos a la par que agitan ambos brazos para ver si así logra verlos. Sonríe ampliamente al ver a sus hijos con tal magnitud de emoción en sus cuerpos. En especial por Hugo, su pequeño no es muy dado a hablar, mucho menos a gritar; y ahora lo tiene gritando a todo pulmón el nombre del jugador.

Levanta la vista para ver a Oliver, sus latidos se sienten como un par de hachas incrustándose una y otra vez en su pecho, pero se lo atribuye más a los nervios que al miedo de tenerlo tan cerca después de esas semanas sin verse. En ese momento, Oliver los ha ubicado sin problemas. Su sonrisa se vuelve aún más radiante al percatarse de que en verdad son ellos y que absolutamente todos han ido a verlo. Los saluda a todos levantando su mano al aire, provocando la revolución en sus hijos con solo ese gesto.

—¡Mamá, ya nos vio! ¡Nos saludó! —Rose la sujeta fuertemente del abrigo que lleva puesto ese día. Hermione también se encuentra eufórica y se felicita internamente por no ponerse a brincar ahí mismo. Mira de nuevo al jugador mientras avanza al centro del campo. El porte de Oliver es tan perfecto, un jugador completo, con una sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera y Hermione ya está comenzando a derretirse no importando el frío de diciembre. Todo debido a Oliver.

Las presentaciones se realizan sin ningún contratiempo. Bill se mira completamente aliviado de haber estado a tiempo para ver esta parte del espectáculo. Al momento de mencionar el nombre de Oliver, todo el clan Weasley grita despavorido mostrando todo su apoyo al jugador, Hermione aprovecha el ruido de su familia para unirse a ellos y por fin descargar algo de la emoción que venía conteniendo desde que lo vio pisar el campo. Grita con ganas, con la euforia que un partido contagia. Antes no sabía la emoción que invadía a la gente que acudía al pub a mirar algún partido, pero ahora, con esta nueva experiencia recorriendo sus venas, siente que podrá comprender mejor a sus clientes y sin duda, logrará hacer que realice un mejor trabajo.

Se siente tan bien con ella misma en estos momentos.

La ceremonia termina y los jugadores se acercan a sus bancas correspondientes para una reunión rápida. Oliver se acerca deprisa, todos se tornan en círculo alrededor de la entrenadora Hooch, mientras escuchan atentos. Oliver de vez en cuando gira la cabeza para visualizar a Hermione, sonriendo cada que sus miradas se encuentran.

No lo resiste, y en cuanto su entrenadora deja de hablar, se separa de su equipo y corre hacia las gradas. Hermione deja de inhalar aire cuando se percata que Oliver corre hasta ellos. Sus hijos brincan emocionados al verlo, ella también quiere hacerlo, pero logra contenerse enormemente.

—¡Oliver! —ambos niños se abalanzan sobre él regalándole un gran abrazo. Oliver los sostiene a ambos con cada uno de sus brazos. Esta imagen logra que a Hermione se le retuerza el corazón en ternura pura.

—¿Vas a meter muchos goles verdad? —pregunta emocionada Rose sin soltar al chico.

—¡Eso espero pequeña! —contesta mirando alegre a Rose. Se pierde en las miradas emocionadas de esos niños, logrando que en él se instale un sentimiento placentero, al cuál no sabe cómo nombrar. Ese sentimiento que solo ha visto en sus compañeros hacia sus hijos.

Pero no quiere acelerar nada, tan solo ha convivido con ellos por unos pocos meses y ya se siente parte de sus vidas. No quiere entrometerse en la vida de Hermione, no si no es lo que ella quiere. Levanta la vista para encontrarla. Esa mujer está deleitada con la imagen tanto como él lo está. Y eso lo relaja un poco.

Se despide de los niños, diciéndoles que hagan caso a su madre. Lo dice sin despegar la vista de Hermione y ella no puede ni siquiera parpadear para no perderse nada de él. Justo cuando Oliver abraza más a los niños ya para irse, le hace señas a Hermione con la mano para que se acerque a él. Sobra mencionar que la castaña siente que las piernas le fallaran si se acerca más a él. Pero aun así, lo hace.

Oliver deja a los niños para mirarla a ella.

—Estoy muy contento en que todos ustedes estén aquí —le dice tratando de no ponerse muy sentimental, siente la mirada de los Weasley sobre ellos y no quiere que Hermione se incomode.

—Gracias a ti por los boletos, esto —menciona señalando a su alrededor—, es asombroso.

Oliver parece que se ha quedado en el limbo, se ha perdido en el rostro de Hermione, tan hermoso, encantador, cautivador y ahora, sereno. Verla ahí es como un gran revitalizante. Logra volver a la tierra, con el bullicio del público volviendo a llenar sus oídos.

—Si, es asombroso.

Lo dice sin dejar de sonreír a la par que da media vuelta y regresa corriendo al campo.

Amando la idea que su mente ha formado, esa que le dice que tener a Hermione cerca era la cosa más asombrosa del mundo.

••••

El partido da comienzo con el silbatazo del árbitro. De inmediato el Puddlemere se hace con la posesión del balón. Los delanteros avanzan peligrosos hasta el área del Chudley Cannons y el estadio entero se inunda en vítores, como si no recordaran que esto solo era un partido de preparación, pero de igual forma apoyando implacable al equipo.

—¡Estoy libre! —Wood logra desmarcarse por el centro, dejando atrás al defensa de los naranjas. Lee Jordan lleva el balón y rápidamente le lanza el pase a su capitán, Oliver logra bajar el balón y controlarlo, ahora solo son él y el portero. No lo piensa mas y tira al arco, logrando un perfecto gol a tan solo unos minutos de haber comenzado el encuentro.

Los compañeros de Oliver se abalanzan sobre él, mientras que a lo lejos la entrenadora Hooch celebra discreta la acción.

—¡Eso! —Neville Longbottom se acerca al final, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. Ambos delanteros corren para volver a posicionarse en sus lugares, pasando muy cerca del capitán de los Chudley Cannons, Cormac McLaggen—. ¡Una vez más Wood, los naranjas no pueden seguirte el ritmo!

Siguen caminando mientras Cormac se alinea con ellos, mirándolos con una sonrisa extraña y una altanería nada ajena a él.

—Festeja mientras puedas Wood —dice el rubio mientras se alejan de los demás jugadores, asegurándose que solo lo escuche él—. Esta temporada es nuestra, ya logré hacer algo que tu no, ¡ya hasta me siento motivado!

Pasa de largo dejando a Oliver inmóvil. Mira alejarse al jugador que siempre fue un dolor en el trasero para el equipo. Cormac siempre fue un presumido, que solo hablaba pero nunca lograba hacerse del trofeo para él y su equipo. Los trofeos siempre terminaban en las vitrinas del estadio del Puddlemere. Pero en esta ocasión, la mirada de Cormac era seria, dando la sensación de que se burlaba de él pero a costa de una verdad.

Dentro de la mente de Oliver, se comienza a crear un zumbido, que poco a poco se parece a una alarma de incendios, una que él siente que ya conoce.

—¡Enfocado Oliver!

Gira el rostro para ver a Percy parado en el costado del campo, cerca de la banca. Su amigo lo mira seriamente mientras viaja su mirada de él hacía Cormac. Al parecer, intuye que algo pasó entre ellos logrando que Oliver se desconectara un poco del encuentro.

Trata de mantener su mente en el campo, pero es un poco difícil mientras se encarga de ponerle rostro a la persona que "logró hacer algo que él no". No quiere hacer mella en la situación que ahora parece crearse ante él, puede que esas palabras sean un simple insulto vacío. Pero vuelve a ver a Cormac parado en el otro extremo del campo, y la sonrisa que le brinda indica todo lo contrario.


End file.
